En la compañía de los Lobos
by Aedora
Summary: Han transcurrido cinco años desde que Squall pudiera recordar quién era y por cosas del destino, tener que apartarse de nuevo de sus amigos. Ahora, con el futuro a la vuelta de la esquina, para bien o para mal deberán aceptar sus demonios del pasado y la inminente compañía de los lobos
1. Balamb (1)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Aquí de nuevo reportándome después de mi última historia de FF8. Tal como lo explica el "summary" está cinco años después del final de "Memorias Extraviadas"

En esta ocasión, y para evitar confusiones explico que estaré narrando los acontecimientos por cada país o nación del mundo de FF8, así que en un momento podríamos estar en Trabia y al siguiente capítulo en Balamb

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

**En la Compañía de los Lobos**

1

**BALAMB**

La mañana se anunciaba en la ciudad portuaria mientras los rayos de luz se colaban por las ventanas, la mayoría de alarmas de los despertadores sonaban y muchos dejaban sus camas aun soñolientos para iniciar su día

El frío mañanero se colaba por la frazada que ocultaba al matrimonio

- Buenos días - saludaba la mujer rubia levantándose de la cama observando a su esposo ocultarse debajo del edredón

- Buenos días - retornaba con voz ronca - Comprar un apartamento aquí fue una buena elección. Las paredes gruesas amortiguan tus gritos - añadió con deleite viendo a su esposa caminando sin ropa hasta el baño

- Tienes unos minutos más antes de que Vero despierte - respondió ignorándolo

- Lo sé - bostezó terminando de incorporarse en la cama

- Me voy a duchar - anunciaba - Espero no tener que volver a recordarte que es tu turno para cocinar - añadía alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar

- No regañes, lo recuerdo muy bien -

Tomó su teléfono, encontrando dos mensajes y una llamada perdida; los mensajes eran de estudiantes que no soportaba y la llamada de la única persona a la que odiaba más que al propio Squall

- Debo llegar más temprano hoy, Quistis. Me necesitan en el jardín. Prepararé algo rápido antes de salir, lamento no llevar a Vero hoy -

- No te preocupes, no es un día ocupado -

Abrió la puerta, colándose en la ducha con su esposa. Intercambio unos besos con ella, jugando entre fugaces y prolongados, pequeños juegos sin llegar a más. Cuando terminó, salió enroscándose una toalla y con otra se secaba el cabello y rostro

Fuera del baño de su dormitorio ya se encontraba puntual, Verónica, o Vero como le llamaban de cariño sus padres, saltando en la cama con las energías a tope

- Buenos días, cariño - saludaba su padre, Seifer

De un brinco se bajó de la cama para abrazarlo, él le acariciaba la rubia cabellera despeinada observándola a los ojos verdes que había heredado de él. Lo que más amaba de su hija era el rostro parecido a Quistis, pero ese ceño fruncido cuando se enojaba… Era propio de él

- Vero, mamá te llevará hoy porque no puedo. Aun podré hacerte el desayuno sólo si me das un momento para vestirme. Ve a arreglarte mientras -

- Si - asintió saliendo casi en una carrera

Terminó de secar el agua de su cuerpo, se colocó su ropa interior y abriendo el closet decidió ponerse unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca por fuera a la que arremango las mangas con unos lustrosos zapatos casuales negros también. Se peinó como siempre su cabello corto y rubio hacia atrás con la mano, arregló unos últimos detalles, cogió sus objetos personales y descolgó el saco negro del perchero cerca del closet

Con agilidad desastrosa, preparó y sirvió unos panqueques acompañados con miel y jugo de naranja para los tres. Así como cocinó, comió y lavó los platos. Se bajó las mangas, se quitó el delantal de cocina y se colocó el saco negro que dejara en el sofá al salir del dormitorio

Entró en las habitaciones de sus dos amores y le estampó un cálido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida a cada una; antes de salir, tomó una mochila que le guindaba al lado de su pierna derecha que llevaba al trabajo y sus llaves de la mesita alta para abrir la puerta

En el despacho del Comandante, ya muy pronto habían iniciado las labores, a aquel joven le encantaba iniciar unos minutos antes. Makisotu Douraji había sido designado hacia unos años por el antiguo Comandante del jardín, Squall Leonhart como su reemplazo temporal.

Llevaba el jardín de una manera muy peculiar, diferente a la de su antecesor, nadie negaba que llevara las riendas del jardín a la perfección, pero esa misma perfección, seguía causando un miedo respetuoso hacia él

Temprano en su despacho, los SeeD's que había designado regresaron más pronto de lo que él había calculado con noticias inesperadas, era una razón mayor por la que aquella mañana debía recibir al líder del grupo designado para entregarle su informe

- No enviare SeeD's a una muerte segura y menos sin una orden de cateo. Nos consideraran criminales y las consecuencias para el jardín serán enormes. Además el cliente llamó y aunque no lograran el objetivo de la misión, el hecho de que haya muerto, lo consideró como un favor por lo tanto nos entregó un bono extra. Buen trabajo -

- Gracias. Espero no tarde en enviarme a otra misión - pedía con una ansia que no podía ocultar

- Olvida quien soy, Mid -

- No, para nada. Si me disculpa el atrevimiento, es pretencioso y arrogante, alguien que además cree ser mejor que todos. Sigo cuestionándome por que el anterior Comandante, Squall Leonhart, lo dejó a cargo - respondió con tono bromista

- Se lo explico de nuevo -

- No, no… No hace falta. Siempre me he hecho la idea de que lo nombró comandante porque guarda semejanzas con él. Y no lo tome como un halago -

Seifer Almasy llegaba al despacho al tiempo que la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado, largo a media espalda, dejaba el lugar. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del gran escritorio del comandante

- Lamento hacerle llegar más temprano, pero lo que debo comentarle debe ser minutos antes de que iniciaran las actividades escolares de hoy, no deseo que llegue tarde con sus estudiantes - carraspeó - Bien sabe que tenemos un acuerdo usted y yo desde hace un tiempo. Me veo en la necesidad de incumplirlo -

- Siempre y cuando me prometa no violar la regla principal de dicho acuerdo -

- No creo poder garantizarle eso -

- Si algo pasa, lo mataré -

- Puede intentarlo, mas no lograrlo. Lleva años sin practicar su especialidad, su arma ahora son sus conocimientos como profesor. Tampoco creo que llegue muy lejos considerando que si llegara a hacerlo los SeeD's se encargarían de usted antes de poner un pie fuera de aquí -

- ¿Ha terminado? Porque me voy -

- Puede retirarse -

El joven de piel blanca y cabello a mitad del cuello de color negro con su faltante ojo derecho cubierto por una venda de un gris casi negro, lanzó un suspiro, reclinándose en el sillón y mirando hacia el techo

- No sé si podré aguantarlos más tiempo, cada vez se vuelven más insoportables y volátiles. Debí rechazar el ascenso hace años cuando tuve oportunidad - volvió a suspirar masajeando su ojo izquierdo

Minutos más tarde, otro líder de grupo llegaba presto a entregar el informe de su misión. Desde que fuera asignado como comandante, los trabajos caían como lluvia y una importante cantidad de dinero entraba a los fondos del jardín, las bajas eran pocas y los trabajos estaban a iguales o mayores expectativas de los clientes

_"Hay una herramienta para cada tarea y una tarea para cada herramienta"_ Pensaba el Comandante casi adornando su rostro con una sombría sonrisa

Más tarde lo esperaba uno de sus buenos y jóvenes aliados, acompañado de sus perros y fieles ayudantes de batalla. Era un chico de unos doce años, de cabello largo atado con una cinta roja, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, toda desgastada y rota; a juego con la mugre que opacaba su blanca piel

"_El viejo Piero, el buen Verano y la inquieta Kenya"_ pensó observándolos de lejos cómo obedecían las ordenes de su amo

- ¿Cómo van sus entrenamientos? -

- Aprenden muy bien de Piero, pero Kenya se muestra más dispuesta a jugar que a obedecerme -

- Aprenderá, aún está muy joven, pero veo un buen compañero al igual que la maestra de Piero - _"Angelo"_ pensó con un amargo regusto recordando como lloraba el niño por la pérdida

Pero hacía mucho que ese niño había cambiado y madurado bajo sus cuidados, y de eso estaba realmente orgulloso aunque lo negara. El entrenamiento arduo y exhaustivo que le impuso hizo el gran cambio. Era lo mismo por lo que pasó él siendo más joven que su pupilo, a excepción de los vientos helados y la nieve de Trabia que lo hundía, luchando por enterrarlo bajo ella a cada paso que daba

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaré aquí? -

- Dos semanas más. Pero no aquí, incrementaremos el nivel e iras más adentro con los Arqueosaurios. Mid te acompañara los tres primeros días y el resto los pasarás solo. Sé que no se negará a ayudarte, es una experta contra ellos, de ti depende aprender sus tácticas -

- Tácticas de salvaje. Sólo blande sus espadas como una loca -

- Mid te acompañará, Noah. Fin de la discusión - frunció el ceño - Prepárate, quiero comprobar cuánto has avanzado -

No sólo había cambiado aquel carácter mal formado gracias a su madre y su antiguo maestro, lo cual era algo que detestaba. Sin embargo, solían quedar rastros de ese comportamiento, y todo por sentimentalismos absurdos hacia su antiguo maestro. Algo que no podía negar era su obsesión por dominar el sable pistola, donde la marca de aquel hombre estaban grabados y se rehusaban a desaparecer, aun después de poco más de cinco años, tiempo en el que lo abandonó y se olvidara de él. Pero de nuevo, su tozudez le obligaba a seguir con esa arma

La única huella que logró dejar en el chico, era una pequeña daga que le había dado para utilizarla según la situación que se le presentara, en salvaguarda por si llegaba a perder su arma principal

- Esta vez, contarás sin la ayuda de tus compañeros. No los tendrás toda la vida para que te asistan o salven el pellejo - decía quitándose la gabardina, dejándola tendida sobre una roca

- No necesito que los tres me ayuden, puedo solo contigo -

Se ubicó a una distancia prudente del chico, y de una funda abrochada a su pierna derecha sacó la réplica en miniatura de una katana toda negra sin la guarda

Susurrándole unas palabras a la pequeña katana como si tuviera un oído, y además le respondiera, la diminuta espada empezaba a agrandarse de tamaño hasta cobrar uno de casi seis palmos de largo

Hace mucho que no le era necesario tener que recitar las palabras, sólo sentía que si lo hacía, la espada en verdad lo escuchaba

- Adelante. ¡Ataca tu primero! - exclamó frunciendo el ceño

En el almuerzo seguía la costumbre, aunque ya no estuviese la mayoría, a reunirse para comer juntos. Los pocos que quedaban después de tanto tiempo sentían ese aire de incomodidad que permanecía desde hace un tiempo y que en ocasiones junto con las cicatrices del pasado, era motivo de discusión

Zell y Mid no dejaban de hacer sus competencias de cada tres o cuatro días sobre quien comía más rápido. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en ellos, seguían con la misma inmadurez que siempre

- Maldito tuerto - mascullaba Seifer con el periódico entre sus manos

- ¿Vas a decirme lo que te dijo? -

"_El muy imbécil quiere mandarte a una misión y yo no quiero que vayas"_ podría haberle respondido pero sus palabras quedaron en pensamiento

- Quería consultarme antes de mandarte a una misión -

- ¿Después de tanto tiempo? -

- Creo que se preocupa por nuestra hija -

- ¿La bestia Douraji preocupándose por alguien que no sea él? - preguntó un sarcástico Zell dejando su comida a un lado - Me parece muy gracioso - añadía con una risa seca

- Saben que poco le importa que hablen así de él - dijo Mid sorbiendo de su jugo de durazno

- ¿Y a ti cuando te lavó el cerebro? - preguntó Seifer dejando la lectura de las noticias del mundo a un lado

- Nunca lo ha hecho, ni siquiera desde aquel incidente. Sólo digo que es mejor olvidarse de ciertas cosas… O personas, como Squall -

- No digas ese nombre -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que siga siendo verdad el que nos haya abandonado? -

- No discutan más - intervino Quistis zanjando la conversación

- Me marcho. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Deberían pensar en terminar de aceptar que el Douraji es el comandante, han sido cinco años en los que no lo hemos visto - dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir del comedor

De mala gana y malhumorado, acomodó las páginas y siguió leyendo. Tenía ahora la costumbre de enterarse de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo _"Mañas de anciano… Debo de estarme volviendo viejo… Demasiado viejo"_ Pensaba

- Alexander la está pasando mal - decía con una sonrisa malvada - Cuatro asesinatos, en tres noches a funcionarios importantes de Galbadia. La policía se encuentra haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes, sin hallar aun, a los involucrados en esto. El presidente Alexander Deling ha dado una rueda de prensa, informando de que el caso lo llevarán ahora las fuerzas especiales de Galbadia. Ha dicho además que removería cielo y tierra para dar con los culpables y evitar que siga ocurriendo - leía el artículo

Frunciendo el ceño, dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa, levantándose de ahí

- Ya ha terminado el descanso, tengo otras tres clases y podré ir a casa. Un beso para ti y otro para Vero de mi parte - decía depositando con suavidad un beso en los labios y otro en la frente de su esposa

Cuando se hubo retirado, Zell suspiró

- Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos se hayan casado -

- A veces yo tampoco me lo creo y mucho menos que tengamos una hermosa hija juntos -

- Que gracias a Xian, heredó tu belleza -

Seifer y Quistis se habían casado hace cinco años, poco tiempo después del incidente con aquella máquina espeluznante de nombre Rada, una boda hermosa como la que sueñan todas las niñas pequeñas, pero con aire melancólico por varias razones que prefería seguir sin recordar de todo, o tocaría de nuevo nervios sensibles. A falta de padres, se le había concedido a Cid Kramer el honor de llevarla hasta el altar, donde la entregaba a Seifer.

Sin perder tiempo, Verónica, fue concebida mientras el matrimonio era consumado. La pequeña había logrado ganarse el afecto de todos los amigos de la pareja, siendo adorable en especial con el ceño fruncido de su padre

- Pensaba que sería el primero en sentar cabeza, pero después de lo de Rosen, creo que no iba a ser posible -

- Encontraras a alguien, no te lamentes. Si me disculpas, debo ir a la ciudad, debo recoger a Vero y llevarla a casa -

- Yo también me marcho a casa. Te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento -

Maki seguía recibiendo las visitas del Director Kramer, y hasta donde corrían los rumores entre estudiantes y lo que sabían los altos cargos del jardín, el anciano pronto dejaría su cargo. Sólo había que mirarlo para saber que no era una mentira, el paso de los años dejaba marcas en su rostro arrugado y su cabello que otrora era castaño con algunas canas en las patillas se volvía más canoso y quebradizo

Pero lo que en verdad importaba sobre si se retiraría o no, era quien asumiría cargo tan importante, dichos rumores afirmaban que sería su esposa, Edea Kramer. La mujer pasaba ahora más tiempo en el jardín de lo que las personas cercanas a ella recordaban. Tal vez preveía lo que pasaría, se podía notar que a veces lo miraba con ojos lastimeros, mientras ella aún conservaba la juventud que sus poderes de bruja la habían otorgado antes de cederlos inconscientemente a Rinoa

Esta vez era él quien visitaba al director, una vez a la semana, le entregaba un informe detallado del jardín. Además de las firmas de documentos donde mostraba con su firma estar de acuerdo con enviar a aquel, este u otro SeeD para tal misión. Y como era de costumbre, el anciano se tomaba la molestia de leerlos aunque el comandante Makisotu Douraji le explicara el contenido impreso en el papel

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó al terminar de leer uno de tantos contratos

- Siempre, director -

- Confío en ti, como siempre tomando decisiones acertadas -

- Gracias, señor -

Luego de firmar el lote de contratos, suspiró con cansancio acomodándose en su silla

- No debería mencionarte sobre lo que está ocurriendo desde hace días. Te ordeno que pospongas por un tiempo el aceptar misiones importantes que conlleven una larga duración, necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de SeeD's aquí no sólo para proteger al jardín sino a los estudiantes. Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto recurrirán a nosotros en busca de protección -

- Entraba en mis posibilidades, señor. Pero hasta que no tengan la soga en el cuello no acudirán a nosotros, lo sabe mejor que yo. Eso me da tiempo para colocar mis herramientas en su lugar y estén listas cuando llegue el momento de cumplir su tarea -

A nadie le gustaba su forma de referirse a las personas como simples herramientas o peones, pero en lo que a sus planes se refería, no había nada que discutir respecto a ellos

En el hogar de la familia Almasy, la señora de la casa hacia los preparativos de la cena, carne de res sazonada con una variedad de especias y endulzado con un poco de miel. Aun enfrascada en la cocina, tenía sus ojos puestos en su hija quien de un momento a otro se le despertaba el instinto de travesura que por desgracia, era otra de las cosas que había heredado de Seifer

Mientras cortaba papas y zanahorias alguien llamó a la puerta, se lavó las manos y secó con el delantal apurada para abrir la puerta. Un hombre alto, de piel pálida y de ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa naranja claro y pantalones del color de la paja, igual de descuidados, pero no tan desastrados, que su cabello dorado

- Buenas tardes. No me conoce, pero yo si a usted -

- ¿Quién es usted? -

- Eso es lo menos importante. Lo importante es lo que me lleva a su puerta. Algo más grande que el amor que le profesa a su familia. Debe escucharme… -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	2. Galbadia (1)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Aquí la continuación, espero no ocurra lo mismo que el fic anterior en el que tardé bastante, por lo que me aseguré de tener un buen adelanto de la historia antes de publicar e.e

**Makifeo Douraji**: bueno, alguien me dijo que cambiara el estilo de contar el pasado, asi que se irá sabiendo lo más relevante qué hicieron nuestros personajes en este lapso de cinco años, este termina mejor que el anterior

**IProOmise**: Hago lo que puedo para hacer que Mid haga de sustituto al "amigo" de Maki que más odio sólo porque no quiero añadir a ese odioso sabelotodo. Y todo lo que me reste de vida te seguiré diciendo fea, fea e.e

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

2

**GALBADIA**

Cinco asesinatos. Iban ya cinco asesinatos en cuatro noches que se habían llevado a cabo bajo las narices del joven presidente

Bien claro dejó su decisión de encargarse del asunto personalmente, sus palabras, como estacas de hielo y su ceño fruncido que si no fuera por el autocontrol que tuvo en la rueda de prensa, se podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes sin necesidad de micrófonos

Detestaba no tener el control entre sus manos, esa sensación de manipular los hilos de la ciudad a su antojo. No saber quién o qué era el responsable le fastidiaba, y cada muerte más era como hurgarle en la herida

- Crust, quiero los informes de las autopsias y de la policía sobre las escenas del crimen. También llama a los Trevant, los necesito aquí en dos horas, puntuales -

- Sí, señor. Antes de que comience, tiene al Señor Hammer y al Señor Galeani -

- Hazlos pasar, por favor - le ordenó a su asistente con regusto de amargura _"Hammer…"_ pensaba apretando los dientes

La mujer pelirroja salió de la oficina presidencial dejando al hombre que servía lidiar no sólo con sus actuales demonios, sino con las recurrentes pesadillas que eran Odwall Hammer y Thomas Galeani. Seres que llevaban años visitando no sólo a Alexander, sino en el pasado según le dijo él, a su padre, el difunto Vinzer Deling

Los súper soldados, como ellos los llamaban. Según los informes, gracias a los grandes avances en robótica, eran máquinas construidas para obedecer y acatar órdenes, diseñados para proteger las calles o bien servir en la guerra si ese era el plan de su amo. Máquinas diseñadas para matar…

Insistirían una y otra vez hasta que el joven presidente cediera y aceptara el ambicioso proyecto que tenían entre manos, que por sus insistencias, y el tiempo ya pasado, estaba más que desarrollado. Crust y Alexander tenían las sospechas de que su proyecto llevaba bastante tiempo de haber culminado

Despejando un poco su mente, la pelirroja fue por un café en la sala de descanso que hacía las veces de comedor al mediodía, y cuando había mucho trabajo, a la noche también. Los gemelos Trevant estaban sentados en una de las mesas con una taza de café entre las manos

Ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, cabello como el ónice y ojos de un azul muy profundo, la hermana, de cabello liso atado con una coleta y un flequillo de lado un par de centímetros más largo que su cara. Mucho más joven en apariencias que el hermano con aquellas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño de las investigaciones que tanto le apasionaban; su cabellera negra como era costumbre, pulcra, peinada hacia atrás, pero delgados y muy finos mechones se le escapaban cayendo frente a él, ya acostumbrado a llevarlo así

- Deberían estar trabajando y no holgazaneando - reprendió con voz firme sirviéndose su añorado café

- ¿Para qué trabajar si tú te encargas siempre de todo? - dijo Carolyne

- Alexander quiere verlos en dos horas. Dijo "_puntuales_" - el tono que imitaba indicaba que era en serio

- Eso significa que está de mal humor y ya sé por qué. Las visitas molestas -

- ¿Hammer y Galeani de nuevo? - gruñía la hermana con molestia - Tienen una perseverancia digna de admirar, a estas alturas ya hubiese actuado por la fuerza -

- Nadie lo dudaría - respondía con una risilla -. Me pregunto por qué no lo hicieron mucho antes - decía Crust con sus sospechas

- Supongo que no quieren verse como los villanos en todo esto - añadía Ciro - Si la mitad de los rumores que corren son ciertos, razón de más para que Alexander rechace constantemente a esos dos -

- La presión que tiene ahora con los asesinatos al azar, puede que lo obligue a aceptar - suspiraba Crust

- Probablemente. Eso, si no recurre primero a sus soldados favoritos, y no hablo de nosotros _- "Preferirá a los SeeD's para el trabajo pesado, preferirá que ellos se lleven las heridas antes que nosotros"_ pensaba Ciro

Mientras que afuera de las oficinas presidenciales, lejos de trajes lujosos y asuntos gubernamentales, viviendo entre los mismos habitantes de Deling como un ciudadano normal estaba Irvine Kinneas. Otro más lidiando con sus propios demonios: la soledad y la amargura

Bien había logrado salir de prisión después de algunos de los delitos en los que lo encontraron culpable en la corte marcial de hace más de cinco años, pasando cuatro de los cinco años que le dieron, saliendo gracias a la fianza o al favor, como le gustaba decir, de Alexander Deling, quien había cumplido su promesa con un retraso de un año

Poniendo eso de lado, la única persona que esperaba se negara a cumplir su deseo… Esa única persona decidió no verle más la cara. Irvine esperaba verla aunque fuera una última vez más sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y sentir que tenía la esperanza de que al final del oscuro camino, todo iría bien y le esperara un rayo de luz.

"_La vida y su amigo el destino son crueles. No he terminado de recuperarme de antiguas heridas cuando van de nuevo a clavarme el puñal frio"_ Desde que saliera de la prisión, el único respiro fue cuando Alexander le ofreció asilo en Deling, hasta un trabajo como el de sus espías, aquello último fue lo único que rechazó. A pesar de ello, Alexander seguía dejando la carta sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente a que aceptara su oferta

Era un hogar sencillo con todas las comodidades que necesitaba, sólo debía pagar su comida y los servicios públicos, otro agradecimiento que le debía a Alexander

La tarde comenzaba a acercarse para cuando se despertaba, su trabajo era nocturno, lo que causaba que su cambio de horario fuera notable

Tanteó con los ojos cerrados y medio dormido en la mesa de noche en busca de su teléfono móvil. Toco varias cosas, pero al tercer intento, no tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber qué era… Ese collar, ese regalo suyo era la única visita que había recibido de ella, la única cosa de ella que se había dignado a dar la cara

"_Selphie"_ su nombre le dejaba un regusto amargo. Pero a pesar de que lo abandonara, aún muy en el fondo escondido… La quería, la amaba, deseaba poder volver a probar sus labios y ver cómo se sonrojaba por él. _"Soy un idiota sin remedio. Hace tiempo que debí deshacerme de él, el único recuerdo que tengo de ella"_

Suspiró guardando el accesorio en la gaveta de la mesa de noche. Ya habiéndose forzado a abrir los ojos tomó su teléfono y fijándose en la hora que era, terminó por levantarse de la cama. Tenía puestos unos calzones azul oscuro para dormir y su cabello castaño cobrizo caía como una cascada cubriendo toda su espalda, jamás lo había tenido tan largo, ni siquiera desde sus años de estudiante en el jardín de Galbadia

Se asomaba a la ventana como tenía por costumbre de dedicar unos minutos para ver las calles hasta donde llegaba la vista de la ventana de su habitación. Estando en el décimo octavo piso se podía llegar a ver mucho; veía a las personas con un pequeño tamaño como pequeñas hormigas, infinidades de edificios y de muchas alturas, desde ahí podía divisar a lo lejos las famosas torres Deling

Pero lo digno de admirar era el majestuoso Arco del Triunfo _"El arco del fracaso"_ pensaba cuando se le venían a la mente los recuerdos. Una estructura imponente que se alzaba y que había sido construida para conmemorar una victoria en batalla de un antiguo gobernante. Al menos eso era lo único que sabía, no lograba recordar con exactitud las clases de historia en el jardín de Galbadia y todo por no prestar atención, estar enfrascado en recuperar el sueño perdido o admirar la belleza de las compañeras bonitas de su clase

"_La emboscada infructuosa a la bruja Edea y el escape de los Búhos del Bosque"_ Estaba seguro que el último había sido el momento en el que toda su vida cambiaria _"Pensaba que para bien cuando corría a toda velocidad junto a ellos, colándonos como las ratas por las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Me ilusione pensando que todo marcharía bien y no sufriría consecuencias. Qué estúpido fui"_

Se separó de la ventana alejándose de los recuerdos agridulces. La falta de alimentos le hizo dirigirse a la cocina, encontrándose con el refrigerador casi vacío "Debo hacer las compras". Una jarra con agua y un par de trozos sobrantes de una pizza fría de hace dos días era lo único en ella. Sin importarle mucho le dio unos mordiscos y volvió a dejarla en la caja que la contenía. Se sacudió las manos quitando los restos de harina y grasa de sus manos

Ese día le tocaba llegar temprano al trabajo, era su turno de limpiar y por orden del jefe, todo debía estar limpio y rechinante para cuando se abriera el local para el turno nocturno. Llegó dejando su chaqueta de cuero marrón, su sombrero de vaquero en su casillero y se ató el cabello en una coleta. Su uniforme constaba de un delantal negro sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata negra; además un pantalón negro y zapatos lustrosos del mismo color

Una vez terminado de limpiar el piso del local el resto de los trabajadores comenzaron a limpiar las mesas mientras él iba a su puesto de trabajo, la barra bar, a remover las pequeñas motas de polvo que pudieran haber, dejando su lugar presentable. Tenía alrededor de media hora antes de que empezaran a llegar los pocos clientes habituales luego de salir de sus oficinas

Entre los clientes habituales, recurrentes y ocasionales, vislumbró a una chica de cabello dorado atado en un moño, probablemente la próxima víctima que se rendiría ante sus encantos. Llevaba un vestido de tela brillante azul marino ceñido a la cintura con un lazo blanco en su cuello con un zafiro reluciente, de falda ancha y con ribetes en las mangas, su rostro era cubierto por un sombrero del mismo color que el vestido adornado por dos plumas del halcón, una más larga que la otra y unas tres rosas de color rosado

Caminaba con paso elegante y refinado, como si estuviera perdida en la época. Para cuando logró volver a su realidad, tenía a la mujer frente a él

- Un Rojo Atardecer, por favor - le pidió sin mirarlo a la cara de manera educada, como si compensara toda la amabilidad faltante en los clientes

Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías de la barra bar, cerca de la pared y dos lugares lejos de un hombre a más de medio camino de caer dormido en la barra con el trago de ron en la mano

- Aquí tiene - respondió colocando el coctel de jugos cítricos con el dulzor de la granadina

La mujer alzo su rostro, develando sus ojos como zafiros y un rostro muy conocido para él y viceversa

- Sabía que estarías aquí, Irvine - decía con una alegría disimulada y refinada

- ¿Que te trae por acá, Ophelia? -

- Negocios - respondió - Verdaderamente es me sigue sorprendiendo que sigas aquí en Deling, estaba realmente segura que apenas salieras de ahí irías corriendo a Balamb -

- Sigo sin saber nada de ella, ya desistí -

- Así que aún sin tener noticias de ella, he estado también buscando por mis medios y nada. Es increíble que haya podido mentirnos en nuestras narices y huir como si nada. ¿Dónde puede estar? - la pregunta sonaba más para ella que para Irvine

- No tengo ni idea - respondió disimulando su odio y amargura -. Con los únicos que mantengo contacto son con Zell, Quistis e inclusive el mismo Seifer -

- Igual yo, pero son pocas las oportunidades en las que puedo hablar con ellos para estar al tanto de sus vidas. Me pregunto cómo estará mi ahijada -

- No sabía que Vero era tu ahijada - respondió sorprendido - La última vez que hablé con Quistis no paraba de hablar de cuán grande estaba y de cómo se parecía a su padre, no la veo desde hace unos meses -

- Me lo propusieron, y con gusto acepté, no la veo desde navidad, pero está tan hermosa como su madre y tan gruñona como su padre - comentaba con una risilla entre sorbos de su coctel

- Debería tomarme un tiempo libre, pero el trabajo no me da tiempo - suspiraba agobiado, recordando cosas que no debería - Cambiando de tema, ¿negocios? -

- Si, desde que me encargo del negocio familiar cada tanto debo viajar a Deling o a Timber, hacer unas cuantas inspecciones; negociar y firmar tratados -

La conversación se interrumpió cuando llamó uno de los meseros solicitando tres tipos de bebidas, cuando se las hubo servido y dado a su compañero de trabajo. Para cuando volvió a centrar su atención en Ophelia, la rubia se había acabado el primer trago y pedido la segunda ronda

- ¿No te asusta venir a Deling con lo que está pasando ahora?

- Los asesinatos son la menor de mis preocupaciones. Lo que me preocupa es que los negocios salgan mal -

- Hay algo que me llama la atención, tengo entendido que estás casada, ¿y tú esposo? -

- En Trabia, yo soy la que lleva la espada en la casa. Un dicho de familia -

Mas entrada la noche y luego de conversaciones sobre la vida de cada uno, Ophelia cansada, se levantó de su asiento e Irvine tomándose una excusa para un pequeño descanso, la acompañó a la salida

Afuera del bar Roca del Ermitaño, donde trabajaba el ex capitán del ejército, estaba el vehículo que transportaba a la mujer de alta cuna donde quiera que ella deseara. Le abrió la puerta y ayudarla a entrar fue lo único que no hizo. Cuando cerró la puerta, a los pocos segundos bajo hasta la mitad la ventana de su asiento y con los ojos a punto de cerrarse del cansancio, le hizo un gesto de mano despidiéndose del cobrizo que le retornaba el saludo

- ¿A dónde vamos, mi señora? -

- Llévame a casa, por favor, es tarde ya -

- Si, mi señora - respondía todo cortesía el conductor

"_Esta no es mi vida, jamás lo fue. ¿Qué sentido tiene aprender el lema de nuestra familia si no lo vamos a cumplir? Supongo que es lo que llaman la evolución o el curso natural de las cosas, lo viejo debe morir para dar paso a lo nuevo"_ pensaba viendo los edificios, postes y las pocas personas por la ventana del automóvil. Cada que el agotamiento del oficio de la familia le abarcaba más de lo que podía resistir solía pensar de esa forma. Llegaba incluso a preguntarse si su padre y su tío en algún punto se preguntaran lo mismo que ella, y que por orgullo, jamás llegaba a formular la pregunta y mucho menos, dejar un poco de la pesada carga en los hombros de su esposo

Su honor de Visso se lo impedía "_Elevar la espada tan alta como el honor_" recodaba a la perfección el lema de su familia desde aquella mañana cuando tenía cinco años y su padre la llevaba al gran salón donde estaba el escudo de la familia, un zafiro en forma de rosa con dos sables atravesándolo desde abajo y con el fondo dorado

Su padre le interrogaba sobre lo aprendido el día anterior sobre la larga historia de la familia y le acariciaba el cabello cuando recordaba a la perfección; cada que Lord Rob contaba algo nuevo, no dejaba de contemplar y detallar el escudo que desde tiempos antiguos y por generaciones estaba en esa pared, y que seguiría estándolo

Entre tanto meditar, no fue hasta la segunda o quizás tercera vez que el chofer le llamó por su título y nombre que caía en cuenta que había llegado a su destino; unos lujosos apartamentos en la zona más adinerada de la ciudad, en el último piso estaba su pent-house. Solía estar deshabitado la mayor parte del tiempo a excepción de las veces que debía viajar a Deling

A duras penas pudo subir hasta su último destino. Tenía una vista en el balcón antes de los ventanales corredizos que hacían de puerta desde la que se veían una pequeña área boscosa que hacía de parque para los que vivían ahí, en las mañanas se podían ver personas activas caminando o corriendo por la ruta trazada asfaltada del parque para mantenerse en forma y ejercitados

Se deshizo de su sombrero, corrió la ventana y se recostó en la barandilla del balcón; la luces del parque iluminaban haciendo destellos como pequeñas estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Desbarató el moño que ataba su rubia melena dejando que la brisa fría la revolviera, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro y por momentos llegaba a sentirlo refrescante al principio, como si fueran agujas que se le clavaran el rostro

Regresó al interior y cerró la ventana para entrar en calor, encendiendo la luz para recostarse en el amplio sofá blanco, quitándose los zapatos y arrojando al piso el sombrero que otrora estuviera en el sofá. Como había ordenado en la mañana, le esperaba una copa de té de frutas caliente y endulzado según sus gustos. Disfrutaba del aroma mientras se lo bebía lentamente

El efecto secundario de la bebida caliente fue acelerarle las ganas de dormir, los parpados se le hacían más pesados y cada vez más difíciles de sostener. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos tenia frente a ella a alguien, no le veía el rostro oculto tras la capa negra pero si algo sentía más que la impresión y la extrañeza, era el puñal clavado entre sus pechos, causa del dolor punzante

Forcejeaba con aquel individuo para que no le enterrara más el puñal, estaba a poco más de unos milímetros de perforarle la tráquea cuando pudo apartarse de su atacante aun sosteniendo el arma con las manos. Y con fuerza sobrehumana corrió hasta su habitación donde estaba su acompañante de toda la vida, su estoque, enfundado al cinturón del que solía llevarlo

Lo tomó, sosteniendo la funda con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomando la empuñadura, desenfundando en el momento que el encapotado aparecía con otro puñal en mano. Tiró a un lado el cinto con la vaina y se preparó para lo que fuera el destino le preparara

"_Elevar la espada tan alta como el honor_" recordaba el lema de su familia, pensando que sería la última vez que lo cumpliera

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	3. Trabia (1)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

**Makifeo Douraji**: Si, si, bueno… tienes que esperar más si quieres saber qué pasa con Ophelia :D (Si, soy malvada). Cuando acostumbrabas a publicar de madrugada o tenía flojera de leer, muchas veces leía en la universidad capitulo nuevo y también me quitaban el sueño e.e

**IProOmise**: Si! Ophelia! e.e Con respecto a Irvine… tampoco es que haya hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, al menos con Selphie no, de lo respecto a su insubordinación como capitán del ejército, si, se lo merece

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

3

**TRABIA**

Ventiscas frías, nieve suave y en ocasiones tormentosas y enterradoras era lo que Trabia podía ofrecer, con el tiempo, sus habitantes hacían aprendido a sobrevivir los vientos helados y superar el eterno invierno

Todo eso pasaba menos donde habitaban los Shumi, ubicada en la isla Winter de Trabia, ahí bajo tierra quedaba su aldea, lejos del frio y de los ventisqueros. Era un lugar cálido y hermoso, como una pequeña parte del paraíso dentro del infierno

Los Shumi, criaturas pacíficas hablantes la lengua común, con un entendimiento mucho mayor al de cualquier humano, siendo capaces de vivir más tiempo cualquiera. Una raza orgullosa de sus habilidades artesanales, demostrada en los tallados y cincelados delicados de las estructuras de las antiguas casas de Trabia aún en pie a pesar del pasar de los años; así era el caso de la familia Visso o Hyant entre otras casas de familias antiguas oriundas de Trabia

En alguna etapa de su larga vida… Podían transformarse en aquellas majestuosas criaturas de melena naranja degradado hasta las puntas de un rojo intenso, de grandes ojos verdes, sus manos se transformaban en zarpas del color de la noche con una cola peluda en la punta, y a igual que su melena, el pelaje de su cuerpo tenia las mismas tonalidades

O también ser el caso de Qyntus, evolucionando de un simple Shumi a un venerable destinado a ser el jefe de la aldea. Tal metamorfosis era un gran honor para los de su raza, demostraba el dominio total del sentido y razón de ser. Pero jamás llegaría a ser tan alto como el honor que tenían las criaturas majestuosas que solo habían aprendido una única palabra

- Laguna - decían sin parar cada dos o tres gruñidos - ¡Laguna! - exclamaba uno de ellos dando saltitos a cada mención de nombre - ¡Laguna! - repitió esta vez halando la cobija con la que se cubría la chica

Sin la frazada y rehusándose más aun a dejar su cama se encogió sobre si, tapando su rostro y dando la espalda a la criatura, que obstinada, comenzó a gritar el nombre una y otra vez

"_¡Laguna! ¡Laguna! ¡Laguna!"_ repetía el nombre en su pensamiento, intentando ignorarlo con el intento de que desistiera y se marchara. Lo cual… No pasaría

- Déjala. Ya me encargo yo de ella - la criatura se marchó de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres - Lys, despierta - dijo una sola vez, con voz firme

Bastando para que de un brinco, la chica de cabello blanco dejara su refugio y con su camiseta y pantalones cortos de dormir, se dirigiera al baño de la pequeña estancia

- Tienes media hora para estar lista. Qyntus nos espera en su casa, dice que tiene algo importante que hablar con nosotras y requiere de nuestra presencia - decía la mujer mientras daba unos últimos toques, por capricho, a su cabello de color castaño que pasaba un par de dedos de sus hombros y despuntado. Desarrugando además el vestido de color mostaza sencillo y de tirantes con un pequeño cinturón y unas sandalias color chocolate

- ¿Papá estará ahí? - preguntaba desde el interior del baño, algo tímida

- No lo sé, ha estado ocupado en la mina -

- Ayer en la noche llegaron visitas desde afuera, ¿quiénes serán? -

- Precisamente de eso quiere hablarnos. Apresúrate, Lys -

A poco menos de una hora ya estaban en la casa de Qyntus. El hogar más alto que la del resto de los shumi por la altura de los venerables, de aspecto humanoide y de ojos completamente azules, carecientes de iris o pupila alguna; piel amarillenta, similar al color del pasto seco con algunas manchas pequeñas de nacimiento en sus rostros como si fueran tatuajes; y los dedos de sus manos eran del doble de largos comparados a los de un humano común y corriente

Lo único que diferenciaba a Qyntus del resto de los shumi era su gran tamaño, del doble de un shumi normal debido a la metamorfosis, sus rasgos se envejecían más de acorde con el título que se le daba: venerable

- Buenos días, joven Lys, joven Selphie - saludaba con una pequeña reverencia, solemne como su apariencia. El venerable vestía una túnica aguamarina y sobre esta, una de color violeta, ambas de tonos opacos con bordados dorados

- Buenos días, venerable Qyntus -

Ahí abajo debían dirigirse al shumi mayor por su título seguido de su nombre. Poco le importaba al anciano si se le mencionaba de manera educada, a los únicos que les ofendía en cierto modo eran a los shumi más jóvenes, quienes lo admiraban

- La noche anterior, como deben haberse enterado, llegaron visitas desde muy lejos en busca de la joven Lys - _"A Lys?"_ se preguntaba Selphie - Les he ofrecido hospedaje por el tiempo que necesiten hasta que se puedan marchar -

- ¿A quién tenemos el honor de recibir, venerable? - preguntaba Selphie, intercambiando miradas entre una nerviosa Lys y un tranquilo Qyntus

- Pueden esperarlos unos minutos más, también los convoque a esta reunión, pero antes debía hablar con ambas - _"¿Estará padre?"_ se preguntó Lys - el señor Aaron, se reunirá más tarde con nosotros, joven Lys - añadió como si le leyera la mente

Qyntus las invitó a pasar a la sala de estar, pasando por un portal al fondo del taller donde trabajan sus aprendices y que a esa hora sólo habían un par de ellos de los casi diez. El resto de su casa era más pequeña que el taller, aun así, era cómodo y confortable; decorado con estatuillas, cuadros, vasijas e infinidades de artesanías no sólo hechas por él sino por los antiguos, los que estuvieron antes que él

Les ofreció las bebidas que quisieran, Lys aceptando un zumo de naranja y Selphie un poco de agua

- ¿De dónde vienen estos visitantes, venerable? - preguntó una suspicaz Selphie

- Dicen venir desde el jardín de Balamb -

"_Del jardín de Balamb?"_ pensó sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa ante la procedencia de aquellas personas _"Si es verdad, ¿por qué a Lys? No ha visto más sitio que la aldea de los shumi"_

Entre el silencio existente y el ruido de los artilugios de los antiguos venerables, el tiempo se hacía cada vez más largo. Sólo cuando un pequeño shumi, Baiban apareció tímido por el portal, la atención se centró en él anunciando la llegada de los invitados de Balamb. El aprendiz se retiró y Qyntus salió primero, seguido de Selphie y Lys

- Buenos días - saludaba Qyntus tapando a ambas tras su imponente altura y la anchura de sus túnicas - Espero les haya sido grata la noche. Algo de calor después del inclemente frio de Trabia -

- Así es, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, venerable Qyntus - se notaba una formalidad casi forzada. Igual que la de los únicos humanos en la aldea cuando llegaran en un principio. Con el tiempo, se acostumbraron a los títulos y formalidades empleadas, en especial con el venerable

- Nuestra tribu se destaca por ser humilde y altruista, para nosotros es un honor y un placer recibir visitas. Se pueden aprender pequeñas cosas maravillosas de quienes nos visitan, y creemos que ellos también aprenden algo sobre nosotros y nuestra cultura -

Selphie ladeó su cabeza con discreción sólo para ver quiénes eran esos visitantes de Balamb, diciéndose, negándose a la idea de que pudiera ser alguno de ellos

- Las jóvenes tras de mí son Selphie y Lys -

El líder de los visitantes se sorprendió al escuchar el primer nombre, retrocedió un paso de la impresión, pero aun así, se mantuvo firme

Era el mismo caso de Selphie, no quería dar la cara, no se atrevía _"No, no, no… Quédate ahí anciano, no me descubras"_ suplicaba sucumbiendo al pánico, pero era muy tarde… El venerable Qyntus se había hecho a un lado, destapando a las dos que se ocultaban tras él

- Selphie - mencionó la mujer por mero reflejo

- Quistis… - decía jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabellera castaña en gesto nervioso

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos -_ "Y mira donde has estado todo este tiempo…"_ con una mezcla de alegría y rabia, se contuvo para no expresarla. Aun así, carraspeó y siguió en su conversación - Por órdenes expresas del cliente, nuestro deber es escoltar sana y salva a Lys Oakheart hasta Balamb, donde deberá permanecer protegida por más SeeD's hasta que el cliente indique lo contrario -

- ¿Quién es su cliente? - Selphie frunció el ceño con desconfianza

- Nosotros no tenemos autorización para proporcionar esa información - respondió Quistis inexpresiva - Me temo que sólo el comandante es capaz de ello -

- Me temo que tendrán que volver al jardín con las manos vacías. Ella no se irá de aquí -

- Quien se quedará con las manos vacías es otra - dijo con molestia la mujer a la izquierda de la rubia - Tal vez deba hacer hablar a mis dagas para que te hagan entender -

- En este lugar está prohibida la violencia - Qyntus alzaba la voz, manteniendo su calma. A su vez Quistis se interponía entre su compañera SeeD y su amiga Selphie - Existe una solución a todo esto y por lo que veo la joven Selphie y la dama Quistis se pueden entender a solas, en especial si se conocen. Sólo una advertencia, la decisión que tomen, no debe involucrar a nuestro pueblo -

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo y de una mirada acusadora de Quistis, la rubia volvió a su posición original, carraspeo y se dirigió al anciano shumi

- Discúlpenos, venerable - hizo una corta reverencia - Al parecer, algunos no entienden el significado de la tranquilidad y el respeto. Cierto es que hay mucho que aprender de ustedes los shumi - decía mirando a su compañera de reojo, con un ceño fruncido

Así terminó la corta y acalorada discusión, con cada uno retirándose a sus casas donde estaban establecidos

Camino a las habitaciones que se le habían asignado a los SeeD's, la mujer de las dagas aceleró el paso y en dos zancadas largas estaba frente a Quistis con un ceño fruncido

- Uno de nuestros principios como SeeD es jamás poner los asuntos personales antes que el trabajo -

- Sugiero que cuides tus palabras, Dietch. Jamás he puesto mis asuntos personales primero que la misión - volvía a fruncir el ceño - Ahora regresen a las habitaciones y vigilen desde ahí la casa donde están Lys y Selphie -

- Desde que llegamos hemos estado cubriéndonos las espaldas de un fantasma. Me tomo el atrevimiento de preguntarle, ¿a quién o a que debemos tenerle miedo en este lugar? - preguntó Celes Hyant. Un joven de cabello plateado igual que sus cejas, ojos de un verde muy claro y piel pálida, poco expresivo y de aspecto rígido y escalofriante

- Sólo háganlo -

- Como ordene - respondió el chico sin el menor atisbo de duda, queja o enojo

Quistis dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, desviándose un poco para tomar algo de tiempo y poder pensar, aclarar su mente. Había hecho una impresionante actuación ante los Shumi y ante Selphie al demostrar su interés en llevarse a Lys a jardín. ¿Pero ahí terminaba su trabajo? "_Un trabajo de estos jamás termina escoltando al cliente sano y salvo sin que nada le pase durante y después de la misión_"

Creía que era conveniente explicarle a sus acompañantes de la situación hasta donde su entendimiento le permitía "¿_Pero cómo? Ni yo sé si creer en las palabras de ese hombre. Es claro que me oculta más cosas, algo que no debería sólo saber yo… Ojalá esté diciéndome la verdad… - _suspiraba masajeándose las cienes_ - __Pero por__ Xian, que este mintiendo, por favor_" No acostumbraba a rezar a los dioses y mucho menos a uno, sin embargo, la duda la encaminaba a hacer una muy corta plegaria

Se colocó la máscara de la infalible y altiva Quistis para presentarse ante Selphie. Cuando llegó, había una tercera persona en la estancia, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos y cansados; de rostro largo con una barba de unos dos o tres días más oscura que su cabello. Su ropa desastrada, contrastando su suciedad entre la limpieza de la casa

- Él es Aaron Oakheart. Ha estado cuidando de Lys desde que era una bebé - presentaba Selphie

El hombre se limpió la mano derecha del pantalón como si pudiera dejarla presentable y la extendió a Quistis que por educación retornaba el saludo, quedándose con la mano llena de restos de tierra, sin poder evitar mirarla y torcer el rostro

- Me han dicho de su llegada y lo que pasó hace unos momentos, lamento no haber estado ahí para aclarar las cosas -

- Precisamente para eso estoy aquí, probablemente usted pueda aclarar la mente de Selphie y deje que nos llevemos a Lys, es nuestro trabajo -

- Iba a decirle lo mismo, es su trabajo, y no hay necesidad de ocultar el nombre del cliente porque fui yo quien contrató a los SeeD's para que se lleven a Lys de aquí -

- ¿Por qué? - exclamó la joven de cabellos blancos con los ojos llorosos

- Prefiero dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estarás rodeada de SeeD's y no de artesanos incapaces de defenderse a sí mismos - fue a tomar las manos de la chica de piel pálida, pero fue repelido al instante

Lys no pudo aguantar más y salió de la casa corriendo, con las lágrimas corriéndole en la piel de porcelana. Selphie y Aaron hicieron ademán de detenerla, retractándose al momento. No existían palabras capaces de hacerla entender y aceptar la situación que se le presentaba

Esta vez, Selphie le frunció el ceño a Aaron, sin darle tregua o un momento de respirar

- ¿Por qué vas a apartarla de ti? Ella te ama, te quiere. Eres lo único que tiene en la vida y han estado juntos por más de veinte años -

- Respóndeme... ¿Para quién crees que es más difícil? ¿Para mí o para ella? - Aaron le dedicó una mirada triste y nostálgica. Dio media vuelta y haciendo una muy corta reverencia se marchó de la casa

Selphie, para cambiar de tema, le ofreció algo de comer o beber a Quistis. La invitó a pasar a la cocina mientras preparaba el café y unos bizcochos, obsequio de su vecina Sadhya una shumi tan amable, dulce y cariñosa como sus galletas

- Lamento que te vieras involucrada en la pequeña disputa familiar -

- ¿Familiar? - preguntó Quistis increíblemente sorprendida

- No, no, no - respondió Selphie abochornada - No somos nada, yo sólo he estado con ellos desde que llegara a Trabia hace cinco años -

- Así que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo - abordaba el tema Quistis

- Los primeros meses desde que me fui de Balamb, estuve en Solvard unos meses, haciendo trabajos sencillos - "_Me preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto_" - Un día conocí a Aaron y las circunstancias me llevaron a venir hasta aquí -

"_El día que lo conocí, estaba huyendo de unas personas que lo buscaban por dinero. Como la vida de SeeD me había dejado una pequeña fortuna, pagué su deuda y en agradecimiento el me ofreció venir a vivir aquí en la isla Winter con los shumi_"

"_Fui bien recibida y pronto se convirtió en mi hogar, un lugar para olvidar y hacer una nueva vida, alejada de esa sensación. Después de Rada, ya no podía… No podía soportar ver y sentir en carne propia los dolores de las heridas y la cercana compañía de la muerte. Estaba y estoy segura de que era mejor mantenerme alejada de ustedes_"

- ¿Pensaste siquiera en nosotros? - preguntó con semblante serio - ¿En Irvine? Ese hombre está destrozado por dentro, Selphie. No ha sido fácil para él no verte a ti, su verdadero consuelo de sus años en prisión - se llevó la mano a la cara, con tristeza - No consigo contar cuantas veces preguntó por ti e insistía en querer verte. Solo podíamos decir que seguíamos buscándote, pero la verdad era que no había rastro tuyo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera sabían de ti en el jardín de Trabia -

- Lo lamento, pero eso no cambiaba mi decisión de alejarme de ustedes, sabiendo que le destrozaría el corazón - "_Deseaba verlo y a la vez no. No podía soportarlo, la única manera era estar alejada de él para no colapsar. Quisiera que me entendieran. Tenía y aún tengo miedo_" pensaba, quería decirlo pero no podía. Dijera lo que dijera, hurgarían en la herida

- Qué pena -

Esa noche, Selphie, Aaron y Quistis, en representación de los SeeD's, se reunieron con Qyntus para comunicarle la resolución de los problemas y la decisión que se había tomado con el futuro de Lys

La joven no asistió como esperaban Selphie y Aaron, a pesar de que su padre adoptivo le había dejado en claro sus intenciones y el motivo por el cual debía ir a Balamb, no aliviaba el dolor y la pena que sentía al alejarse de quienes habían formado parte de su vida. Debía estar feliz y ansiosa como la mayoría de veces de tener una oportunidad de salir de la aldea, ver y conocer el mundo exterior por primera vez, pero no

- Venerable, en nombre de mis acompañantes y yo le agradecemos por su hospitalidad. Mis compañeros y yo tenemos planeado partir mañana al alba y regresar al jardín en el menor tiempo posible - el anciano asintió con su acostumbrada solemnidad

- Yo también iré con ellos, venerable Qyntus - la repentina decisión de Selphie había tomado por sorpresa a los presentes, las miradas habían caído sobre ella

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Aaron

- Si, es mi decisión. Lo hago sólo para asegurarme de que Lys estará a salvo en Balamb -

Un destello en sus ojos indicaba que cualquier cosa que fuera agregada o un comentario sobre su decisión serían ignorados, estaba determinada a ir junto a Lys, pasara lo que pasara

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	4. Balamb (2)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

**Makifeo "Guest" Douraji**: Tú también me vas a venir con esas de odiar a Selphie? Hay que darle drama y sabor al fic, tampoco se podía esperar que esos dos estarían juntos para toda la vida, Selphie de alguna manera siempre me pareció inmadura, por eso hice lo que hice (Y lo repito de nuevo, esta cara no se arregla ni con cirugía e.e)

**IProOmise**: Lys no es tan importante como tú crees, al menos eso pienso y creo e.e "Seguro ni Irvine se da cuenta" sin comentarios, me reservo mis revelaciones para otro momento, debo resistir… No debo contar nada… Debo sellar mis labios :x

**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **Que yo tengo facilidad para hacer que tu odies a los personajes? e.e No es mi culpa que pienses que todo es color de rosas como en tus fics y que no tienen momentos de la vida rancios, que no sea posible quedarse atascado y comportarse de forma egoísta como Selphie, a veces como seres humanos somos así, sólo te molesta porque no están juntos y por otra razón que no diré. Deja de odiar a maki la persona, digo, el personaje…

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

4

**BALAMB**

En ausencia de su esposa, Seifer se veía en la obligación de cumplir con las tareas de las que se ella normalmente se hacía cargo, era una tarea dura, y más cuando aparte de su trabajo como profesor, la naturaleza le exigía dedicar todo su tiempo a su hija

Por las mañanas debía levantarse más temprano para poder dejar a su hija en el colegio y salir a toda prisa en el automóvil para llegar a tiempo al inicio de clases, antes de tener una charla poco amistosa con el comandante que no toleraba los retrasos, y más si se trataba de los instructores

Al finalizar las clases, debía casi saltarse el almuerzo del jardín para recoger a una pequeña que la mayoría de veces estaba hiperactiva o calmada, pero siempre cariñosa que salía corriendo a aferrarse a sus piernas, toda greñuda y polvorienta, lo inverso a como cuando la dejaba en las mañanas antes de irse al jardín

La cargó en su brazo, depositándole un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, perdiéndose por un instante en el estanque de agua de mar cristalino que eran sus ojos

- Puedes hacer todos los desastres que quieras como yo lo hice, Vero. Pero debes seguir teniendo empeño en tu aprendizaje - "_Y nada de novios hasta que te gradúes de la universidad. Eres nuestra joya más preciada_"

- Si, papá - le respondió con un abrazo casi sin entenderle

En unos minutos estaban en casa, para Vero bien había terminado su día y podía dedicarse a jugar con sus variopintas muñecas, pero para Seifer apenas iba a la mitad

Sacando ánimos de donde no tenía, preparó un risotto de pollo con champiñones, y mientras servía la cena llamaba a Vero distrayéndola de su embeleso con la televisión. Mas tardó en cocinar que en comer, lo mismo iba para su hija que cuando terminó dio gracias por la comida y se retiró a su habitación

Recogió los platos junto con los cubiertos y los dejó en el fregadero, se limpió los restos de comida de las comisuras de los labios para ir al baño principal de la casa. Abrió los grifos regulando para el agua caliente y cuando giró su vista a la entrada, Vero arrastraba una toalla más grande que ella junto a un cepillo y dos juguetes de hule "_El señor pato y el señor cocodrilo"_ quienes no podían faltar cuando debía bañarse

- Señor cocodrilo, soy más apuesto que todos - decía Vero con voz chillona haciendo la voz del pato de hule, haciéndolo sonar con cada palabra - No, señor pato, yo soy más apuesto que usted - agravaba su voz lo más que podía siendo esta vez el cocodrilo de goma

- Señor pato, señor cocodrilo… Están equivocados, porque Vero es la más hermosa de entre todos - le seguía el juego a su hija - Pero si de fealdad hablamos, usted señor cocodrilo es el más feo de todos -

- ¿Cómo se atreve? - hablaba el señor cocodrilo - ¡En guardia! -

Vero se acercaba con el muñeco del cocodrilo mientras imitaba unos rugidos. Seifer tomó el juguete entre sus manos dramatizando un forcejeo con la bestia de hule hasta poder arrojarla a la bañera medio llena

- ¡Oh, no! Señor papá de Vero, me rindo, es usted más poderoso que yo -

- Y no lo dudes - añadía

Cerró los grifos, tanteó el agua, le quitó las ropas a su hija y alzándola la depositó en el agua tibia. Mientras le lavaba el cabello y aún con pena por verla desnuda, todo por seguir sin entender esas reglas de padres e hijas, le daba instrucciones para que se lavara en sus partes, seguía el juego con los muñecos de hule y cada tanto le preguntaba sobre lo que había hecho en el día

Al finalizar, la enrosco con la toalla y la llevó a su habitación para ponerle ropa limpia antes de acostarla a dormir

- Buenas noches, Vero. Descansa -

- Igual, papá. Hasta mañana -

Terminado de limpiar el baño y la cocina, pudo dedicarle unos instantes a corregir los exámenes y unos trabajos que había recibido el mismo día

"_Por estudiantes como estos, odio mi trabajo_ - pensaba - _Desearía un día golpearlos, sin importarme que me despidan. Valdría la pena darme el gusto_"

Con lo ajetreado que estaba desde que su esposa se fuera a su misión, debía dedicar sus pocos tiempos libres para reducir el trabajo poco a poco hasta quedar nada

Hacía dos semanas que Quistis se marchara a Trabia y desde hace una semana no recibieron reportes, ni llamadas del grupo. A su vez, los SeeD's de inteligencia, aseguraban que la causa de la interferencia eran las tormentas de nieve y constantemente decían que hacían lo posible por tratar de comunicarse con ellos. Ya se convertía en una costumbre escucharles decir eso, así que le quedaba creerle a su corazonada de que ella aún estaba con vida

Entre tanto bombardearse de pensamientos encendió el televisor, cambiando los canales hasta encontrar el de noticias, escuchando a la vez que volvía al trabajo

- Buenas noches, Fern. Nos encontramos a las afueras del hogar de la familia Valefort, donde no tampoco han salido ilesos del grupo de asesinos que han cobrado las vidas de funcionarios de Galbadia - las palabras de la reportera robaron la atención de Seifer - cabe recordar que hace unas semanas Ophelia Visso fue víctima de los mismos perpetradores, dejándola en un grave estado de salud. Hoy, las víctimas han sido Klaus Valefort, su esposa Elise y sus hijos, el mayor de nombre Kurt y la menor de nombre Mid. Hace más de una hora fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano donde sus heridas están siendo tratadas -

La mujer seguía relatando detalles sobre cómo había ocurrido, según chismorreos de los vecinos de los alrededores, criados y empleados, forjando una historia algo trágica y a simple vista amarillista. El rubio harto, descolgó el teléfono de su casa y marcó el número de la pelinegra Valefort, esperó con impaciencia el tono de marcado hasta que después de segundos, Mid le respondió

- ¿Están todos bien? -

- Al menos Kurt y yo sí, unas heridas leves nada de qué preocuparse, mis padres están siendo tratados en estos momentos. Klaus está más grave que Elise - contaba ella, notándose su intento por reprimir las lágrimas - Esto no hubiera pasado si le hubiera prestado más atención a la advertencia de Brandon, pensando que esto no podría pasarle a mi familia -

- Tranquilízate - dijo al oír su voz casi quebrarse - Esta no es la Mid, seria y equilibrada en este tipo de situaciones que yo conozco. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Douraji contactó contigo? -

- Gracias, Seifer. Maki aún no llama, pero lo hará. Tarde o temprano querrá el informe de la misión y por Xian, que ese hombre es irritante cuando se trata de eso -

Seifer notó que estaba evadiendo la esencia de la pregunta y supo que el comandante interino no llamaría para ver cómo se encontraba ella y su familia, sino por la misión que la llevaba a ir a Galbadia en un principio, casi al mismo tiempo que Quistis

- Kurt manda saludos a la pequeña Vero -

- Dile que yo también le agradezco su interés en mí al doctor matasanos. ¿Qué te advirtió Brandon? -

- Solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado de los asesinos -

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? -

- Grave, pero como en otras situaciones saldrá de esta. Es testaruda y no morirá. Yo me preocuparía por quién le haya dejado así - dejó salir una pequeña risa igual que él - Igualmente por quien nos hizo esto - añadió después de un corto silencio

- Estoy seguro de ello -

- Debo colgar, hablaremos mañana -

- Buenas noches -

Esa noche como otras tantas había dormido pésimo, sumando más agotamiento a su ser del que ya podía aguantar. Sintiendo compasión y admiración por los padres solteros que cuidan a sus hijos sin ayuda de nadie más

La mañana siguiente había transcurrido con normalidad para él, pero posiblemente no para los estudiantes a los que les entregara sus malas calificaciones. Lo que estuvo esperando con ansias fue la llegada de su hora de descanso, sólo por hoy, Verónica estaría en clases hasta la tarde, era su único respiro en la semana en compensación del fin de semana

En el comedor localizó a Zell, quien probablemente se habría enterado de lo sucedido, pues cuando se fijó en la presencia de Seifer, no pudo evitar acercarse a toda prisa hacia él como una mujer cuando va a cotorrear algo importante con su mejor amiga

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que pasó ayer con Mid y su familia? -

- Sí. Ya no es solamente Ophelia - respondió Seifer

- Irvine me llamó apenas se enteró y dijo que me avisaría hoy cuando los visite. Me pregunto cómo estarán -

- Si te crees la mitad de lo que dicen los noticieros, ya podríamos ir pensando que están muertos - y Seifer soltó una risa seca

- Espero que esos nuevos soldados que Alexander elogia con tanto encanto resuelvan los problemas -

Recientemente, se enteraron por otra rueda de prensa de que Alexander hizo un convenio con importantes científicos poseedores de alta tecnología similar o superior a la de Esthar, para disipar los miedos de aquellos que pudieran seguir en la lista de los asesinos nocturnos. Los súper soldados, estarían en funcionamiento dentro de unos días, aseguraban

Más de una persona recordaba ver a través de las pantallas de sus televisores al pequeño grupo de cinco personas, todos hombres, con máscaras que no dejaban ver sus rostros, ni siquiera el color de sus cabellos; vestían atuendos de color marrón claro, ceñidos, que parecían proporcionarles una excelente movilidad, además de un arnés de color negro y sujetos de ambos lados, lo que parecían ser unas cachiporras retráctiles

- Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que tarde o temprano nada bueno sale cuando Alexander Deling está involucrado - añadió Seifer a lo que Zell asintió

- Quizás no sea tan malo mientras no lleguen aquí. Eso significaría el comienzo del fin para los SeeD's -

Las noticias tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Makisotu Douraji. Algo le olía mal en todo eso, los incrédulos seguían creyendo que eran imaginaciones suyas o que se trataba de cualquier desquiciado con ganas de causar alboroto, lo cierto era que él mismo tampoco sabría decirse qué estaba pasando y por qué, no al menos hasta que tuviera más piezas a su disposición, y si por algo era conocido era por ser obstinado y no descansaría hasta saber qué pasaba y cómo resolverlo; además de si le era posible, llevarse algo de crédito en beneficio del jardín de Balamb. La única manera de actuar era investigar, recolectar información desde su silla, y como si el mundo fuera su tablero de ajedrez, comenzaba a mover sus piezas poco a poco

- ¿Qué has averiguado? - preguntó apenas atendieron a la llamada telefónica

- Nada. Estoy ocupada. Tampoco es el momento como para que me pidas eso - respondió casi en un gruñido

- No encontrarás a quien o quienes les hizo eso a no ser que levantes tu trasero de la cama - dijo con tono firme

- ¿En dónde quieres que investigue si ni el rostro le pude ver? Hay que dejar correr el tiempo, Maki, no seas obstinado. Por los momentos sigue sin haber una pista para poder comenzar las investigaciones, nada -

- Entonces permanecerás en Galbadia una temporada hasta que ocurra lo contrario -

- Pensaba hacerlo quieras o no - rió con algo de soberbia - ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento de Noah? - preguntaba Mid

- Lo sabré en una semana más. Volví a dejarlo en las profundidades de la zona de entrenamiento, tu lugar favorito. Fuller y Orth lo vigilan tres veces al día para asegurarse de que no haya muerto -

- Fuller y Orth les vigilan las espaldas porque Lisa te lo pide. Tú no le tienes aprecio a ese chico -

- Ya no debería encargarme más de su entrenamiento - confesó

- ¿A qué se debe esa decisión? No me digas que ya te hartaste de ser su ejemplo a seguir. Si no mal recuerdo habías dicho en una ocasión que querías borrar los recuerdos de Squall de su mente -

- Y ya lo hice -

- ¿De verdad? Squall no es la clase de persona que olvidas tan rápido. Pregúntale a Rinoa o a cualquiera de nosotros -

- Hablando de la bruja… El director me dio una noticia buena para todos, como hace años que no la veían o hablaban con ella, el presidente Laguna Loire dijo que ya era tiempo de que volviera a la vida, por así decirlo. Pero aún no han fijado una fecha para que pueda salir de Esthar, su tratamiento casi termina -

- Era hora de un rayo de luz entre tanta niebla - respondió Mid con un deje agridulce en el paladar - Oye Maki... Hablando de personas tan lejos... ¿Has sabido de Squall desde aquella última vez? -

Aquella última vez a la que Mid se refería era una carta llegada hace largos años, un par de meses después de su retiro, cuando recientemente el cargo de comandante interino se lo haubiera dado a Makisotu, dejando a sus amigos y compañeros con incertidumbre sobre su paradero. Y en todo ese tiempo... Jamás supieron de él, podría haber muerto a causa de la enfermedad que le hizo aislarse de todo y todos. Solo y sin nadie que oyera sus últimas palabras

Y aunque el rencor de que se volviera a alejar de la gente que lo apreciaba quedara marcado como la cicatriz en la frente de Seifer, todos se preguntaban como estaría y si algún día volvería. Incluso en algunas ocasiones, más de uno podía mirar a la entrada esperando con algo de fe ciega que entrara por esa puerta. Más por el hecho de que el Douraji le regresara su cargo a Squall, que por su larga ausencia

- No - se limitó a responder

- Qué explícito. Tanta amargura se debe a una razón: te falta una novia -

Sin continuar con la conversación que empezaba a tomar otro rumbo, colgó el teléfono y luego se giró hacia su escritorio, dando la espalda al ventanal del lujoso despacho

- Disculpa que haya tardado, mi subordinada malgasta saliva en cosas sin importancia. A veces es divertido seguirle el juego -

- No se preocupe - respondió la mujer de piel blanca de cabello corto y ojos castaños que llevaba esperando un par de minutos - Tengo tiempo. Sólo venía a entregarles mis saludos a los muchachos -

Llevaba un vestido azul rey holgado y ceñido a la cintura a un par de dedos por debajo de la mitad de sus muslos y una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello

- Eleone, viene a algo más. Su rostro dice más de lo que quiere esconder. ¿Es de nuevo sobre Squall? -

Eleone esquivó su mirada, la inexpresividad en el rostro de Makisotu que aunque fuera unos años mayor que él, le provocaba un poco de temor

- Así es - respondió por fin, luego de segundos casi asfixiantes y haber ganado valor para volver a mirarlo

- No sé nada de él, si eso quería preguntarme -

- ¿Qué pretendes con decirles que no sabes nada sobre su paradero? - preguntó súbitamente, ganando más valor - ¿Cuál es tu motivación? -

- No pretendo nada - sonrió levemente encogiéndose de hombros ante la súbita valentía -. No al menos de lo que debas preocuparte. Puedes usar ese truco tuyo de ver el pasado, no tengo nada que ocultar. En cuanto a motivaciones, la misma pregunta podría hacerte, cada que vienes hablas con ellos y niegas rotundamente tu conocimiento sobre el paradero de Squall, así que no tienes derecho a reprochar nada -

- Te juro que si le pones un dedo encima a cualquiera de ellos de nuevo, lo pagarás -

- Me gustaría verlo - sonrió con descaro

Sin tener nada más que decirse, sólo se dirigieron miradas aparentemente inofensivas, pero totalmente desafiantes. Luego Eleone se levantó con rapidez sin darse más tiempo para mirarlo y que se le revolviera el estómago de la repulsión que el muchacho le causaba en esos momentos y como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores, Maki le dirigió una de sus más simpáticas despedidas a modo de sarcasmo

- Me agradan nuestras charlas, espero verla pronto por aquí, Eleone -

Y con un portazo, la mujer se despidió...

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	5. Galbadia (2)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

**IProOmise**: La idea de Seifer teniendo una hija y criándola mientras Quistis no está terminó saliendo de una idea sobre qué pasaría cuando todos ellos fueran más adultos, estando casados y con hijos; lo más gracioso era la idea de padre sobreprotector de Seifer e.e Y partes similares como la de Mid y Maki, no habrán por un largo tiempo, la razón se remite a la conversación de spoilers que tuvimos

**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **Supera tu odio a Rinoa, supera tu odio a Selphie y supera tu odio a Maki (tanto la persona como el personaje e.e) Trata de apreciarlos tanto como adoras y amas a Seifer ._.

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

5

**GALBADIA**

La mañana ya había sido mala, muchos de los súper soldados no se desempeñaban como era esperado, y los que lo hacían bien resultaban más brutales en su comportamiento y actitud; el mediodía fue de terror, el mismo saboteador desconocido desde el primer día que los autómatas salieran a las calles de Galbadia, había soltado a los autómatas rebeldes y dado órdenes a los brutales a actuar como les plazca; resultaban ser un mal peor que la misma enfermedad. Y quienes fueran reemplazados por los autómatas no dejaban de protestar y multiplicarse

Desde la ventana que daba al balcón por el que se veía la alta verja negra que marcaba los límites de la residencia presidencial, Alexander observaba a los manifestantes con las manos tras su espalda, como siempre, pensativo

Por primera vez se le veía más demacrado que de costumbre en los muchos años que llevaba en el poder desde que su padre muriera, porque ni siquiera su muerte había alterado su mente y cuerpo, pero por primera vez en muchos años y en cuestión de un mes estaba alterado, preocupado y algo asustado... Se esforzaba por ocultarlo, pero aquellos que lo conocían bien, sabían que algo le estaba ocurriendo y era motivo de preocupación

- Señor, hemos logrado capturar a la mayoría de los que se escaparon esta mañana y han sido controlados los que más se resistieron a la captura - comenzó Carolyne - Aún seguimos controlando una posible gran fuga de información que no negaré se ha filtrado, pero sigue siendo insignificante -

- El ministerio de infraestructuras está evaluando en estos momentos los costos de reparación. No se han registrado muertes de ningún tipo, sin embargo, existen alrededor de veinte heridos - calculaba Ciro - Ya fueron trasladados a los lugares más cercanos para ser tratados - añadía veloz

- ¿Algo más? -

- Hammer envió una carta sobre el reenvío de nuevos reemplazos y sus más sinceras disculpas - respondió Crust

- Quiero que le respondas diciéndole que se olvide de mandarme esos reemplazos, dejando en claro que fue un error formar una alianza con él y deje de lado de la idea de aparecer por aquí o haré que se pudra en la cárcel. Vuelvan a sus labores. Ya saben que deben hacer - sentenció, sintiendo en la nuca las miradas que le dirigían Ciro, Carolyne y Crust - ¿Entendido? -

- Pero señor... - replicaba Crust por primera vez, sin poder aguantarlo más, a una orden de Alexander - Son... -

- ¿Entendido, Amine? - se giró Alexander con rapidez a encarar a la pelirroja, con un tono amenazador que se había vuelto casi una costumbre usar

Su mirada dubitativa persistió unos segundos más antes de volver a recobrar su compostura y asentir con firmeza

- Pueden retirarse, espero sus informes lo más pronto posible -

- Sí, señor - sonaron las tres voces antes de dejar la habitación

Con el infierno que tenía bajo sus pies, mantenido a raya por la gran verja negra, que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar, volvió a lanzar una mirada al atardecer, deseando poder saltar desde donde estaba hasta poder alejarse de la multitud. Se encontraba encadenado, sin grilletes; y aprisionado, en una celda sin barrotes…

La mañana del jueves Irvine paseaba por las calles de Deling camino a la clínica donde estaban hospitalizados los padres de Mid y Ophelia. Sentía que por cortesía, un tanto de curiosidad y preocupación, debía aparecerse por allá, así que en uno de sus días en los que respiraba del trabajo pasaba a visitarlos

Estaba a unos minutos de llegar caminando cuando, de nuevo, se detenía para escuchar las noticias de un pequeño café que solía dejar el canal de las noticias a todo volumen. La presentadora de las noticias hablaba acerca de los mismos sucesos que se han ocurrido desde que los súper soldados llegaran a Galbadia y entraran en servicio

Los constantes disturbios de los oficiales de menor rango que habían sido despedidos para dar espacio a los nuevos siempre eran la noticia del día, como si a la gente le hiciera falta recordarlo

Cada día o dos los motines de los súper soldados de las instalaciones donde descansaban de alguna manera no se escapaban a los reporteros amarillistas, quienes disfrutaban con deleite hacer de una gota de agua un océano entero, aunque si bien lo único cierto entre tanta palabrería, era el hecho de que los escapes eran más frecuentes y la cantidad de fugados incrementaba

Los asesinatos contra gente importante e influyente de Galbadia habían cesado de manera extraña sin haber encontrado al culpable y mucho menos relación alguna entre las víctimas. Los únicos sobrevivientes confirmados habían sido la familia Valefort además de Ophelia Visso

Irvine, decidiéndose a no escuchar más de lo mismo, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la lujosa clínica resguardada por detectives acompañados cada uno por un par de súper soldados, desplegados en zonas importantes. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, se encontró saliendo de la cafetería a Mid con un café grande y humeante, su brazo estaba escayolado por una fractura en el antebrazo izquierdo

- Hola, Irvine - saludó alegre olfateando el vapor

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó mirando el yeso

- Nada mal, deseando poder usarlo de nuevo. Kurt dice nada más al verlo que faltan meses para que termine de sanar el hueso, y créeme que se esfuerza en recordármelo -

Irvine soltó una risilla al ver el gesto de enojo infantil de la pelinegra. Juntos tomaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Aparte de la seguridad en el exterior, habían designado un agente junto a un súper soldado para vigilar los cuartos del matrimonio Valefort y la joven Visso

- Estos tipos siguen pareciéndome sospechosos - susurraba Mid todo el tiempo sin despegarles la vista cada que los veía. Claro, cualquier otro hubiera pensado lo mismo, su aspecto era aterrador; sólo se movían cuando se les indicaba y jamás mostraban su rostro, ni siquiera porque estuvieran sofocados del calor, si es que sentían

Saludaron al par apostado en la puerta, Mid dándole una palmadita en el hombro al enmascarado, y se dirigieron al interior, donde la madre de Mid, Elise y su padre Klaus estaban cada uno acostado en su cama

La mujer estaba recostada y despierta, sus heridas estaban más sanadas que cuando Irvine fuera por primera vez. Su padre también había mostrado mejoría, sin embargo requería más descanso y tratamientos por parte de las enfermeras

Elise saludó a Irvine con un leve asentimiento y una de esas sonrisas hipnotizadoras que en el pasado le hiciera ganar una reprimenda de Selphie, para volver a dirigir la vista a su dormido esposo

- ¿Has visto las noticias? -

- ¿Sobre el escape de esas cosas ayer en la mañana? Supongo que Alexander pudo contenerlos hasta cierto punto. Era de esperarse que alguno vendiera la noticia para hacerse una gran cantidad de dinero de la noche a la mañana - respondió Mid dándole un sorbo a su café - Aunque es imposible no cuestionarse sobre lo que está ocurriendo cuando hay destrozos en algunas calles y gente que los viera, contándome entre ellos. No sé qué pretende Alexander al intentar cubrir algo tan escandaloso -

- Busca ganar tiempo a como dé lugar - respondió Irvine encogiéndose de hombros - Cuando regresaba del trabajo antes de pasar por aquí, pude ver como atrapaban a un par y se los llevaban en vehículos blindados, hasta donde sé, su hogar es el Fuerte Valka -

- Por aquí ha sido una suerte que esas cosas no se nos hayan rebelado, en especial teniéndolos tan cerca, con tanta fuerza en sus manos, dudo que los oficiales y detectives puedan hacer algo al respecto -

- Entonces mantente alerta - susurró un Irvine muy precavido mientras observaba la puerta, como deseando tener la capacidad de ver a través de las paredes para no quitarle un ojo al enmascarado de la entrada

- ¿Y Kurt? -

- Pasó más temprano que de costumbre. Hablando de heridos, un par con heridas graves fueron traídos aquí y se los asignaron a él junto a otro amigo - respondió dando un trago largo al café ya tibio - Además, no es como si mis padres necesitaran muchos cuidados -

- Hija, ¿no tendrías que ir a tu revisión con tu hermano? -

- Como si se me fuera a caer o a podrir el brazo. Iré más tarde, Elise - respondió de mala gana terminándose el café. Luego se dirigió a Irvine - Vayamos a ver a Ophelia, Bran está con ella como siempre - dijo, olvidándose de la orden de su madre y de su existencia

Salieron de ahí y tomando el ascensor, subieron un par de pisos más donde solían tener a los pacientes de terapia intensiva o de gravedad como era el caso de Ophelia. Saludaron al par apostados en la puerta y al entrar pudieron ver a un ojeroso y cansado Bran sentado en un sillón, a su lado la chica rubia que era su esposa se encontraba acostada en la cama con una mascarilla y desde cortes leves a heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo suturadas y vendadas, con hematomas pasando de morado y rojo a verde y amarillo

Bran no pareció caer en cuenta de la presencia de ambos hasta que saludaran por tercera vez

- Buenos días -

El hombre espabiló y los miró con una leve sonrisa producto del agotamiento y les retorno el saludo en un susurro casi inaudible

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Mid como todos los días. Esperando, al igual que Irvine, escuchar buenas noticias

- Igual, los doctores dicen que se encuentra por los momentos fuera de peligro. Pero sigo pensando que me ocultan algo - noticias de las cuales, no saldrían de la boca de Brandon

Más de una vez se vieron en la necesidad de preguntar a Kurt, quien estaba en todas y en todo y no se le escapaba nada referente a los pacientes, obtuvieron por respuestas más de cinco veces que estaba en mejoría, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Brandon Rowe, estaba invadido por el temor de poder perder a su esposa

- Estamos seguros de que se mejorará. Cuando trabajé con ella nos vimos con heridas de ese tipo y salió de ellas como si nada, además cuenta con la resistencia natural de un SeeD, no te preocupes - le sonrió -. Sabrás que está de maravilla cuando se despierte y lo primero que pida sea un libro -

Una risa seca y quizás esperanzada salió de Bran, procediendo a tomar la mano de Ophelia

- Hace tres días vinieron sus padres y tíos, y hace dos sus hermanas. Lancel y Cressen dijeron que estarían hoy para ayudarme -

- Tienen que hacerlo - añadió la pelinegra -, ¿te has visto últimamente al espejo, Brandon? No eres ni una cuarta parte del hombre que llegó aquí levemente preocupado cuando todo esto pasó; Estoy segura que eres el único que está haciendo un drama -

- Ophelia te reprimiría si viera como estas - añadió Irvine

- Lo sé. Quizás debiera seguir el consejo de Rob y Sybil -

"_En este momento encabezas la lista de nuestras preocupaciones... Deberías darte un tiempo para enfriar las cosas. Por alguna razón Ophelia te eligió, y no creo que sea por cómo te comportas en estos momentos_" era el consejo hasta el punto de rozar la humillación y desprecio que Rob Visso sentía por su comportamiento

"_Pero no lo tomes a mal, siempre serás parte de la familia_" Sybil se lo repetía con una sonrisa "_Es sólo que nos preocupa cómo te encuentras. Y no creas ni por un segundo que no estamos preocupados por ella, es nuestra hija_"

- ¿Podrían cuidar un momento de ella? - pidió súbitamente

- Por supuesto - respondieron ambos casi al momento sin comprender su sobresalto

Se levantó del sillón al que solía estar pegado desde hacía semanas, no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa y acariciarle el cabello. Vieron cómo se alejaba con paso decidido y hasta que saliera de ahí, la mirada de ambos no se encontró

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte - dijo una Mid ansiosa

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Irvine con sorpresa

- Tiene que ver con las heridas de Ophelia -

- ¿Que hay con eso? -

- Pues que su punto más débil está intacto. Squall fue quien lo descubrió, y no lo noté hasta que comenzamos los entrenamientos con él -

- No entiendo -

- Si me dejas continuar - respondió frunciendo el ceño - Ayer de casualidad, un grupo de las enfermeras estaba haciéndole el cambio de vendajes. Aparté la mirada hasta que volvieron a vestirla y me fije en que... - hizo una pausa mirando a la puerta y acercándose a Irvine quien seguía intrigado - su punto más débil… Estaba intacto - agregó en un susurro

- Sigo sin entender - replicó estando más confuso a lo que Mid lo obligó a levantarse del sillón en el que estaba

Descobijó a Ophelia quien no se inmutara por el brusco movimiento, estando vestida con un pijama blanco de pantalón largo y mangas cortas, ambas prendas con un estampado de diminutas flores azules. Seguía sin comprender el mensaje que le enviara hasta notar la insistencia con la cuál miraba a un punto en específico

Ante esto sólo pudo abrir sus ojos al máximo, regresándose al sillón en el que originalmente estaba; la pelinegra por su parte volvió a arropar a la rubia y regresó a su asiento. No dijeron nada más, pero ambas miradas se dirigían constantemente a la joven

- Dijiste que tenías un trabajo pendiente para Maki, ¿cómo vas? - preguntó rompiendo el incómodo y tenso silencio, dejando para luego la impresión que tenía

- Le he dicho al tuerto más de una vez que no lo haré hasta que mis padres salgan de aquí. No es que ame a mis padres, pero me preocupan, mi brazo lo demuestra - argumentó alzando su fracturado antebrazo

- Si verdaderamente no los amaras, no te hubieses interpuesto entre tu madre y su atacante -

- Calla, Irvine - resopló - Aparte de eso, lo que el tuerto me pide es absurdo, diría que imposible. Aquí entre nos, me pidió investigar sobre las muertes y los atacantes; lo que dicen es cierto, no hay relación alguna entre las víctimas, todos tenían sus negocios en áreas diferentes que ni siquiera es posible una rivalidad y tampoco tenían verdaderas razones para ser asesinados -

A los pocos minutos, un diferente Bran regresó a la habitación, se había arreglado el cabello, aun cargaba las ojeras y la barba de dos semanas que le daba un aspecto montañés que seguía sin combinaba con la ropa que llevara desde hace días, similar a la de Ophelia, con esos flequillos y chalecos en todas partes, el suyo era de un violeta pálido con una gema azul en su cuello

- No puedo seguir lamentándome por lo que ya ha pasado, estoy seguro que despertará, debe hacerlo - sonrió - Tiene una razón para hacerlo - añadió con esa misma sonrisa soñadora

Esa noche, después de casi un mes, Ophelia había dado leves señales de consciencia y un par de días, despertaba de un largo sueño. Con la vista aturdida por los rayos de luz que se colaban, se estremeció y antes de que pudiera erguirse, se encontró con la mirada de los gemelos Lancel y Cressen, y su esposo, Bran

- Hola - saludó con voz ronca apenas audible, como si no hubiese usado sus cuerdas vocales en años

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó él

- Bastante adolorida - respondió terminando de levantarse - ¿Hace cuánto he estado dormida? -

- Unas tres semanas -

- ¿Podrían darme algo de agua, por favor? - dijo tragando saliva

Cressen estando más cerca, alcanzó la jarra y el vaso de cristal donde le sirvió casi hasta el tope, y casi arrebatándoselo de las manos comenzó con rapidez a dar largos tragos, con unos hilillos de ambos lados brotando de sus labios

- Lancel, Cressen, busquen a Mid y díganle que venga -

- ¿Mid está aquí? - preguntó Ophelia recibiendo otro vaso con más agua

- Ya habrá tiempo de contarte - le sonrió

- Pero Bran, no sabemos en donde está -

- Si no está en la cafetería, entonces estará dos pisos abajo, en la habitación 317. Tómense su tiempo, necesito unos minutos para hablar con Ophelia… a solas -

Los gemelos dejaron la habitación en pocos segundos ante la intimidante mirada de Brandon

Luego se dirigió a su esposa con seriedad y un entrecejo fruncido, expresiones poco habituales destinadas a ella, sin embargo sentía su corazón latir y casi traspasar su piel y ropa, estando seguro de que Ophelia también se encontraba de la misma forma en su interior, asustada, porque no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos así como evitar su mirada

- Bran, yo… - comenzó a titubear - Tengo algo que decirte - se forzó a decir

- Sólo tengo una pregunta… - la rubia sintió el peso de las palabras como piedras en el estómago mientras su corazón latía con más prisa - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? -

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía el calor subir a su pecho hasta llegar a sus mejillas, colorándose de un rojo carmín, ante esto Bran no pudo evitar acariciar delicadamente sus pómulos con el pulgar y luego sus labios para depositar un beso suave y tierno

Sin esperar más, ambos se abrazaron al instante, sin poder evitarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Ophelia derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, mientras se escondía en el pecho de Brandon que le acariciaba al cabello repetidas veces, dándose un momento para mostrarse frágil y dejar que él la resguardara

- Quería decírtelo pero jamás tuve tiempo para hacerlo, esa noche pensaba contártelo, pero fue cuando me atacaron - se excusaba entre lágrimas cuando pudo agarrar un momento para poder hablar con la mayor claridad que le era posible

- Lo importante es que ambos están vivos -

Ophelia se aferró más a Bran mientras volvía a llorar, en ese momento sus lágrimas ahora tenían una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Recordando esa noche, cuando a duras penas podía defenderse, temerosa por dejar al descubierto su punto débil y una tragedia ocurriera, algo peor que la muerte

Su atacante a quien no veía, sólo estaba ahí con un motivo: dar término a su vida esa misma noche. Un primer intento de cuchillada en su pecho que difícilmente detuvo, seguida de otras en ambos brazos y piernas que por el esfuerzo de cubrir su abdomen dejaba el resto de su cuerpo expuesto

Jamás pudo causarle un rasguño o verle la cara para que valiera todo el dolor y miedo que sintió en ese momento. Mientras que con su estoque en una mano se defendía, el otro brazo cubría su abdomen y sus vendajes lo demostraban, inclusive cuando fuera desarmada en aquel momento

No recordaba más allá de ser desarmada, estaba en el piso y luego, nada

Lo próximo que vio al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, fueron los gemelos y su esposo...

Sus recuerdos y llantos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mid entraba y más atrás, Lancel y Cressen la seguían. El abrazo que hubieran mantenido desde hacía tiempo se deshizo al momento con vergüenza o bochorno al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas. La pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle que tuviera la intravenosa o el dolor que pudiera causarle

- Bienvenida -

- Gracias - sonrió secándose todavía las lágrimas

- No tienes por qué llorar - le dijo casi inaudible en el abrazo - Menos después de las buenas nuevas -

Ophelia se separó de Mid, tomándola de los hombros con espanto en su cara

- Si, lo sé. Espero que lleve mi nombre si es niña -

- Jamás - respondió de inmediato - Ni el tuyo ni el de ningún otro - añadió mirando de soslayo a sus primos

Bran al ver la confusión en los rostros de los gemelos, se encargó de dar la buena noticia, sin ambos poder evitar exclamar vítores de alegría por el nuevo integrante de los Visso y el comienzo de Ophelia y Bran para formar una familia

En otro lugar, en la misma noche oscura, fría y solitaria dos personas mantenían una distancia prudente, cada uno calculando los futuros movimientos del otro, jugando al ajedrez sin un tablero o piezas algunas que mover

Uno tenía un vaso pequeño de cristal con whiskey al que le quedaban un par de tragos para acabar y su otra mano tras la espalda, mientras que el otro, tenía una daga en su mano derecha y la otra cerrada firmemente en un puño

El primero no se sentía amenazado ante la inminencia de la muerte frente a su puerta, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, recibiendo a su atacante como a un amigo

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Dio otro trago a su bebida, ignorando la insistente llamada

- Antes de que hagas lo que has venido a hacer... ¿Por qué lo haces? -

No recibió respuesta alguna. Ninguno se movía. El ruido del teléfono se detenía y el mensaje de la grabadora iniciaba, la voz femenina sonaba furiosa al principio y preocupada al final, lamentando el no volver a escucharla de nuevo regañarle cuando se tomaba tan a la ligera el trabajo, y maldiciendo el trato que le mostrara días atrás

El mensaje terminó con el largo pitido y el silencio regresó

- Bien, no te interrumpiré más... Adelante... Termina con lo que has empezado -

Y con un rápido movimiento sintió el puñal clavársele en el corazón, con el calor escapándosele del cuerpo. Sus ojos se empañaron al tanto que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, su sangre tocaba los cristales rotos del vaso que no recordaba haber soltado hasta que todo su cuerpo quedara como una barra de hierro… Frío e inerte

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	6. Esthar (1)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

No hay ganas por hoy de responder reviews, de hecho ni quería corregir capítulo, pero… alguien me obligó e.e no diré nombres… Yo pensando en hacerme la loca y publicar despues

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

6

**ESTHAR**

Con la conciencia entre la nada y la realidad, luchaba para mantenerse entre los vivos, negándose a caer de nuevo en un largo sueño, le fastidiaba el mismo procedimiento complicado e inclusive doloroso por el que pasaba casi todos los días

Se forzaba a abrir los ojos, pero era como si le tuvieran puestos unos dedos en los párpados. Las respiraciones al principio también le eran costosas y en más de una ocasión sentía cómo se le escapaba la vida hasta que llenara sus pulmones con él, era inhalar y exhalar ese líquido de sabor amargo

No sólo era amargo, sino helado, al principio sentía las miles y miles de agujas clavarse en su piel sin compasión, era una costumbre terrible sentirlas hasta que el cuerpo se entumecía o se dormía por completo

Pronto terminaría el sufrimiento, pronto volvería a casa, pronto volvería a los tiempos llenos de alegría y ninguna tristeza… Con ese pensamiento tan agradable dejó caerse en el sueño dentro de la cámara donde estaba

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, despertando en la amplia habitación con vista a la ciudad y mas allá estaban como siempre las salinas, que aunque eran un sitio lúgubre y lleno de cadáveres y osamentas de incontables monstruos, llamaban la atención. Aún arrebujada entre las sábanas, se estrujo los ojos y optó por levantarse

Como era de esperar, el vestido de color azul cielo con el estampado de las enredaderas de flores blancas en la falda, estaba colocado con extrema delicadeza en el asiento de una silla junto a los zapatos blancos de tacón medianos a los pies de la silla. Se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa tonta

- Ya despertaste - escuchó apenas audible con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría -. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Se giró hasta la puerta para encontrar el origen de la voz. Era quien en el pasado la abandonara, y por inmadurez suya, dejara que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos para volverse un caos

Vestía unos vaqueros azules con unos zapatos casuales de suela blanca y tela negra junto a una camisa gris oscura con rayas aguamarina junto a una chaqueta negra. Su cabello estaba muy largo hoy, a nivel de la espalda, aunque ayer estuviera más corto; al igual que él, tenía el cabello del doble o el triple de largo

"_Si, no ha sido un día, ha sido otro mes más, otro mes perteneciendo a los muertos y aquí estoy, de vuelta a la vida durante un único día antes de regresar_" pensó acariciando un largo mechón de su oscuro cabello

Y era quien ahora la acompañaba en todo momento, no era en absoluto una molestia, era una compañía agradable entre todo el dolor que soportaba en los tratamientos que duraban un mes entero

- Igual que en otras ocasiones - respondió con una sonrisa muy apagada, el cansancio le era notorio

Su reloj natural estaba en extremo alterado, para ella doce meses eran doce días. Los momentos en los que estaba en su prisión helada parecían un sueño y luego quedaban escasos recuerdos. Los cinco años pasados desde que llegara a Esthar habían sido dos simples meses

- Pronto, te lo prometo. Pronto regresaremos - añadió acercándosele, leyendo su mirada

- Ya lo has dicho, ¿pero cuándo es pronto? Ya no quiero estar aquí. No más - refutaba con la voz quebrada, al borde de las lágrimas

El joven la abrazó fuertemente, deseando, de nuevo, poder tomar su lugar y evitarle tanto sufrimiento. Pero ella no era la única, él también sufría. Se había jurado no decirle sobre aquello y guardaba el secreto con fuerza, considerando que era una molestia y una preocupación más para ella que no necesitaba; estaba en la misma condición que ella, sufriendo, deseando que el dolor intenso acabara

Recordaba cómo su padre y aquel viejo chiflado les explicaron todo lo que pasaría. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a un estado de salud óptimo a cambio de perder años de sus vidas. Sólo que no pensaron que sería peor a como se lo imaginaron y explicaron

Una hora más tarde salieron hasta el despacho de Laguna Loire, el presidente de Esthar. Al entrar no estaba solo, Kiros y Ward estaban con él, al parecer acababan de interrumpir una conversación importante

- Ya están aquí. Rinoa, Squall, siéntense, tenemos que hablar - dijo Laguna, con una de esas expresiones serias que quizás hubiera hecho tres o cuatro veces en toda su vida

Notando la seriedad que emanaba del hombre se sentaron en uno de los amplios sofás de su despacho presidencial

- No sabría cómo empezar, pero desde hace un mes han estado ocurriendo eventos raros y sospechosos, no solamente aquí, es en Galbadia donde especialmente me preocupa -

- ¿Ahora que hizo Alexander? - se adelantó Rinoa

Laguna se tomó un par de horas para ponerlos al tanto de la situación sobre los llamados súper soldados y los siguientes atentados a personas de importancia que ocurrieran luego de irse a su sexagenario sueño

- ¿Estás seguro de que está muerto? - pregunto Squall

- Si, no es ni parecido a cuando les dijimos que Rinoa estaba muerta, esto es diferente -

- ¿Dónde estaban sus tan adorados hombres de confianza? -

- No estaban esa noche a su lado. Tenemos... - se escuchó un carraspeo de parte de Kiros - Bueno, Kiros, tiene dos teorías... -

- Alexander podría haber entregado su vida por voluntad propia o planeaba atrapar a su enemigo solo, atrayéndolo cuando estaba más expuesto -

- Pero ese no sería el Alexander que conocemos. Jamás arriesgaría su propio pellejo para dar con su enemigo -

- Exacto. Lo que lleva a que mi primera idea, sea la correcta. Alexander dejó una carta donde explica por qué lo hizo, el problema es que no hemos podido obtener el contenido de la carta sin que haya sido alterado - continuó Kiros

Ward les extendió una hoja de papel doblada en tres pliegues de una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Laguna. Squall leyó el contenido: la carta de Alexander. Con algunas frases subrayadas con lápiz y unas cuantas anotaciones en los bordes, sin mucha importancia

_MISIVA_

_ A cualquiera que lea esta carta, ha de estar viendo en estos momentos mi frío y cadavérico cuerpo. __**Muerto a manos de aquel que me odiaba.**_

_ Es lamentable que las cosas hayan transcurrido de esta forma, cometiendo errores los últimos meses de mi vida, __**era necesario que pagara mi último gran pecado**_

___Con mi muerte, estoy seguro que cederán de sus ataques, habiendo obtenido lo que deseaban_

___P.D:____A mi asesino, lamento informarle que __**aún estoy vivo**_

_Alexander Deling_

La releyó un par de veces más, enfocándose en los subrayados, seguía sin ver algo extraño porque era típico en ese hombre nunca decir, ni dejar nada que lo expusiera

- ¿Que se supone eso de que aún está vivo? -

- Lo dejamos ahí, pero está claro que él está muerto, no es ningún engaño de su parte -

- No dice mucho. En realidad nada, sobre su asesino. Él debió saber quién fue desde el principio - dijo Squall, regresando la carta a Ward

- Es por eso que buscamos la carta original, pero quien la tiene, no nos la quiere mostrar - respondió Laguna - De hecho, no sabemos de su paradero -

- La tiene Crust - se adelantó de nuevo el castaño

- Correcto, ella la tiene, pero no hemos sabido nada desde que terminaron los interrogatorios de la policía - agregó Kiros

- Por eso, queremos que vayan a Balamb y empecemos a movilizarnos apenas tengamos una oportunidad antes de que empeore. Necesitamos adelantarnos a sus pasos lo más pronto posible -

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro tratamiento? -

- De eso quería hablarles también - respondió Laguna, ahora con una sonrisa grata - Los resultados del tratamiento han sido satisfactorios. Rinoa ya puede usar sus poderes a voluntad sin temor a que todo se le salga de control, claro que sigue dependiendo de sus emociones como se desenvuelvan estos. En cuanto a ti, Squall, ya sabías en un principio que no sanarías completamente, pero el profesor Odine tuvo suficiente tiempo para crear un medicamento para mantener a raya la contaminación sobrante en tu cuerpo -

No lo habían notado hasta ese momento, pero era cierto, cada día, o mes, que pasaba para ambos, su condición mejoraba

Media hora después, Squall, Rinoa y Laguna estaban en el laboratorio del viejo y gruñón profesor Odine. El laboratorio, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, era grande e imponente, inclusive cuando la mayor atracción radicaba en que casi toda la estructura estaba bajo tierra

Al entrar se encontraron al viejo gritándoles instrucciones a sus aprendices

- ¡Cabecha hueca! ¡Te dijeh que ahí no! ¡Vayan y aleglen todo, ya! -

- Odine, aquí estamos -

- Ah son uchtedech, ¿cómo echtan? -

- Muchísimo mejor. Gracias, profesor Odine - sonreía Rinoa

- De nada muchachah - subió su mirada hasta la pelinegra por unos segundos con una risa un tanto depravada para luego mirar el ceño fruncido de Squall - y tú inglato malagradechidoh, ¿no pienchach dechir nada? -

- Gra-ci-as - decía Squall en sílabas, notando la perversión en los ojos del viejo cuando miraba a Rinoa. Odine le había salvado la vida, pero eso no significaba que podía desnudarla con los ojos cada que podía

- Vengan conmigoh, pol favol -

- Yo me quedaré aquí, vayan ustedes dos con él -

Laguna esperó pacientemente en la recepción al par que había descendido al interior de las instalaciones; si bien había oído al mismo viejo cascarrabias explicarle con detalles antes de llevarlos a ambos ante él, no necesitaba volver a escucharlo dos veces, y más cuando con el pasar del tiempo Odine seguía volviéndose más gruñón

No habían transcurrido un par de minutos cuando comenzara a aburrirse y le diera un cosquilleo en las manos, su cerebro le incitaba a curiosear para mantenerse ocupado.

"¡Gracias a Xian!" Laguna suspiró acercándose a ambos que salían del elevador, sin Odine, y su hijo con un pequeño maletín plateado

En el camino de regreso, una Rinoa de aspecto infantil, no pudo evitar más preguntar con una sonrisa que cargaba desde antes de que salieran de la oficina de Laguna

- ¿Cuándo iremos a Balamb? -

- En unos días, no te preocupes - soltó una carcajada para revolverle el cabello, como si Rinoa tuviera unos ocho años - Primeramente hay muchas cosas de los que ponerles al tanto antes de que regresen a Balamb, no queremos que sigan en la luna -

El chofer de la limosina se desvió del camino hasta llegar a un restaurante lujoso, cuando estacionó a la salida, Laguna volvió a hablar

- Debo dejarlos aquí, tengo muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina - dijo -. Tomen, yo pago el almuerzo. Digan que tienen una reservación de parte del Señor Mumba - añadió extendiendo una tarjeta de crédito de color negro brillante a Squall - Yo dejaré el maletín en tu habitación donde puedas verlo -

La pareja se miró unos segundos después de que el vehículo donde iba Laguna se marchara. Cuando entraron al lugar, estaba lleno de gente de la que su ropa demostraba ser importante, el señor de traje notó enseguida su llegada y con algo de ofensa por la vestimenta nada apropiada para el lugar, les saludó

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -

- Tenemos una reservación de parte del Señor Mumba - respondió el castaño avergonzado por los seudónimos que adoptaba su padre

- Síganme, por favor - tomó dos carpetas de cuero del podio donde se encontraba y les hizo señas a ambos y a un camarero para que fueran tras él

Mientras le seguían los pasos, les llegaron los olores de las mesas por las que pasaban y fue en ese momento, cuando cayeron en cuenta de que era casi mediodía y no habían comido nada hasta ahora

Una mesa para cuatro solitaria los esperaba. Ambos notaron los indicios de que estuvo o estaba ocupada desde hacía momento, pero que aún no ordenaban nada para comer

- Quiero un café helado -

- Yo un té negro, por favor -

- Enseguida - dijo el camarero retirándose

El hombre de la entrada les dio a cada uno el menú del restaurante, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de nuevo a su puesto donde un grupo de tres personas acababan de llegar

Mientras esperaban, Squall echó la cabeza hacia atrás en gesto cansino mientras Rinoa miraba con ilusión por la ventana pensando en las cosas que haría apenas saliera de Esthar y llegara a Balamb

Los leves murmullos de la gente hacían eco en sus oídos junto al tenue sonido de la guitarra de una joven sentada en una pequeña tarima

Una risa melodiosa y alegre proveniente de una niña se escuchaba más y más, de repente la risa se detuvo y la escucharon hacer una pregunta. Squall y Rinoa volvieron a la realidad, era una niña pequeña de unos cinco años de edad, con el cabello suelto y llevando un vestido rojo con encaje negro bordado en los bordes de la manga y la falda junto a un lazo negro en la cintura con zapatos de charol negro

- ¿Me están escuchando? Pregunté que quiénes eran -

- Primeramente, ¿quién eres tú? - preguntó Squall de mala manera, sintiendo una patada de Rinoa en la espinilla - ¿Cómo quieres que le responda de buena gana si ella también me habla a mí de esa forma? - le susurró a la pelinegra

Pero antes de que pudieran responderle a la pequeña rebelde, una segunda voz se escuchó

- Verónica Almasy, ¿qué te he dicho sobre salir corriendo? -

"_¿Almasy?"_ Quizás se trataba de un error _"¿Verónica Almasy?" _

- Que no debería hacerlo si se trata de ti o mamá -

- Correcto, ahora ve a sentarte y quédate tran… - cuando alzó la vista y pudo observar a las personas sentadas en la mesa que ocupaban desde hacía unos minutos, Seifer se quedó de piedra, al igual que Squall y Rinoa

No fue sino hasta pasados unos segundos cuando Verónica llamó a su padre por tercera vez que éste hubo reaccionado

- Son ustedes… - fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios

Rinoa se levantó de un brinco y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin recibir reacción de Seifer. Pero cuando fue el turno de Squall, esa vez Seifer reaccionó con un golpe directo a la cara que llamó la atención de más de un cliente

- ¡Seifer! ¡Squall! -

- No sabes cuánto me apetecía hacer eso - dijo con su usual sonrisa arrogante, abriendo y cerrando la mano en gesto de dolor

- Maldito - respondía Squall con voz nasal mientras se tapaba la nariz goteante de sangre

Unos minutos después de todo el bullicio causado y aclarado el inconveniente con mucha suerte de que no los vetaran del lugar pudieron estar los cuatro en la mesa. Squall mantenía su mano con un pañuelo en la nariz que ya estaba por fin dejando de sangrar

- Siguen ambos siendo un par de niños - seguía quejándose Rinoa

- ¡Papá es un niño pequeño! - agregaba Vero con una risa

- No, papá es un hombre adulto que sólo estaba saludando a su amigo al que no ha visto en años. Es nuestra forma de saludarnos, ¿verdad, Squall?

- Oh sí, claro, ven para saludarte, maldito - refunfuñaba entre dientes

- Ya basta los dos -

- Disculpen, no les he presentado a mi hija. Squall, Rinoa, ella es Verónica o Vero de cariño - presentaba ligeramente abochornado

- Vaya que no perdiste estos años. Es tu hija con… -

- Si, con Quistis - añadió antes de que Rinoa pudiera terminar

- ¿Dónde está ella? -

- En Trabia… Haciendo una misión - respondió a Squall, teniendo cuidado de agregar lo que Vero aún no sabía y no debía saber

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el jardín? - preguntó Squall habiéndose tranquilizado

- Podría decir que es el paraíso si la comparamos a cómo está la situación en Galbadia. Ese reemplazo tuyo sigue sin caerme bien, es un bastardo causa problemas. Adueñándose del jardín como si fuera suyo y haciendo lo que le da la gana, maldito bastardo -

- No puede ser tan malo, tiene excelentes recomendaciones de sus amigos y yo mismo he comprobado sus habilidades. Quizás sea un poco arrogante y algo alardeado, pero confío en él, sino no le hubiera dejado el puesto de comandante en sus manos -

- Entonces tiene obsesión con el poder, y mucho. Es urgente que regreses y le pongas los pies sobre la tierra -

Squall seguía sin creerle, Seifer era el tipo de personas a las que siempre le caía mal una persona cuando la conocía, y eso lograba durar años; siendo él testigo de ello con más razón decidía no prestarle atención

- No hablemos más de ese tema, luego sabremos si creerte o no. ¿Cómo han estado los demás? -

- Ese es otro problema comparable a lo que pasa en el jardín - suspiró masajeándose la nuca antes de hablar -. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para contarles a fondo todo. Bueno, yo estoy casado con Quistis y tenemos a Vero. Trueno, Viento, Zone y Watts siguen en Timber, pero por nuestros trabajos no tenemos casi tiempo para hablar, así que prácticamente no sé nada de ellos. -

"_Selphie sigue desaparecida desde que se hubiera ido después del matrimonio de Ophelia sin decirle a nadie y como era de esperar le destrozó el corazón a Irvine, quien lo ha sobrellevado a su manera, ahora vive en Deling trabajando como bartender, el gallina es otro con el corazón roto, aparte de eso no hay nada nuevo_"

"A_l poco tiempo de que se marcharan Ophelia dejo el jardín para alejarse de Makisotu Douraji, ¡poniendo como excusa que debía encargarse del negocio familiar! Nunca dice nada al respecto de la verdad por más que se la presione_"

"_La desquiciada de Mid es quien se ha puesto de parte de Makisotu, me gustaría ver que hará cuando regreses al jardín. Sólo está ofendida por el hecho de que te hayas marchado sin dar explicaciones, no dejó de quejarse durante un mes entero y aún lo sigue haciendo cada que puede. Así que no esperes una cálida bienvenida de su parte_"

- Me recibirá como tú lo hiciste - agregó Squall entrecerrando los ojos

- Es una posibilidad -

Esa misma noche, se reunieron los tres en el balcón de la habitación que le dieran a Seifer y a Vero, donde pasarían la noche, para seguir hablando

Acompañados por una botella de whiskey, volvieron a retomar la conversación que fuera interrumpida cuando Seifer regresara de poner a dormir a la pequeña Vero y librarse momentáneamente de sus labores de padre y niñero

- Ahora que está dormida podemos pasar a lo importante -

- Si, dijiste que tenías un par de noticias que contarnos e historias con mayor profundidad -

- Correcto. Es sobre lo que pasa en Galbadia, no tengo oportunidad alguna de averiguar por mí mismo lo que ocurre, sólo me queda oír de Irvine o Mid lo que ocurre. Pero seguro ya se enteraron de la muerte de Alexander y las cosas están que echan humo, y los políticos solo se preocupan por quién va a ser el nuevo presidente -

- Los asesinatos, los problemas con los funcionarios de la policía y los súper soldados rebeldes, además de la carta de Alexander que ha sido alterada -

- ¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? -

Squall y Rinoa le explicaron acerca de la nota que se encontró en el despacho de Alexander luego de su muerte y de lo poco que sabían sobre el destino de Crust y los gemelos Trevant

- Esos son los que menos importan, si no han aparecido deben estar escondiéndose. Si idolatraban a Alexander deben estar sin ánimos para trabajar por una temporada, en especial su asistente -

- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué es lo que escondes sobre Quistis? - preguntó Rinoa

- No se te escapa nada -

- Por supuesto, llevo años conociéndote. Puedo leer tu expresión con facilidad -

Con dificultad, volvió a obligarse a explicar la situación de Quistis con todos los detalles que le eran posibles

- ¿Un mes entero sin saber nada de ella? Es un milagro que no hayas salido corriendo a buscarla -

- Me he visto en más de una ocasión tentado a hacerlo. Pero sin mucha información acerca de a que parte de Trabia debería ir, es difícil -

- ¿Y por qué no le dices a Maki que te dé más detalles? - preguntó Squall

- Porque ese imbécil no quiere decirme nada y no puedo entrar a hurtadillas en su despacho porque siempre está bien vigilado por los tres malditos perros de Noah -

- ¿Tres? -

- Si, tiene un refugio de mascotas, por así decirlo. Tu querido pupilo te fue hurtado, aunque fue decisión propia el que quisiera ir corriendo a los pies de Douraji. Te sigue extrañando y admirando. Lo demuestra aun usando el sable pistola -

- ¿Puedes explicarme el odio insano que tienen hacia Maki? -

- Aunque se nos haya explicado desde que éramos niños que un SeeD nunca sabrá que enemigos puedan tocarle en un principio y que jamás debe cuestionar sus órdenes… - Seifer respiró hondamente masajeando su cuello, preparándose para contarlo - Hubo y todavía existe una guerra interna en el jardín, SeeD's contra SeeD's -

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible -

- Ya verás con tus propios ojos el ambiente que tiene el jardín. El problema estalló un par de años después de que estuvo al cargo. Todo comenzó cuando las misiones aceptadas llegaban a chocar entre sí; resultando que los enemigos eran nada más y nada menos que SeeD's que podías conocerlos o que sean familiares de sangre -

"_Con el tiempo los compañeros, amigos de toda la vida y los hermanos… Dejaron de hablarse. A consecuencia de ello, cada uno comenzó a preocuparse de sus propios asuntos y son pocos contados los que no han cambiado_" continuó Seifer con un deje de amargura

- ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes más decisión de volver a Balamb y arreglar el problema que dejaste sentar en tu silla? -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	7. Trabia (2)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Traigo una sorpresa, capitulo adelantado sólo por hoy e.e

Bueno, este es realmente el único o uno de varios realmente cortos, pero que a pesar de serlo tienen sus sorpresas, creo que el hecho de que ahora sean mas cortos es porque esté haciendo las narraciones y los capítulos divididos por cada país de ff8, y todavía me sigue encantando el escribir de esta forma con este fic *o* (he de suponer que los mantengo en suspenso)

**Iproomise**: Si, si, genial que Squall y Rinoa regresen ._. Tampoco eres la única que odia a Odine e.e es inteligente, sí, pero el viejo nunca me agradó xD Y respecto al encuentro de los dos señores taciturnos, tendrás que esperar un poquito más o.o

**Jinjuriki del Jubi**: No hace ni falta que tenga que saber cuan fuerte fue tu carcajada, me basta con imaginarlo para saber e.e Y si te acabaste el capítulo tan rápido, a pesar de que hablaban de maki, ¿eso significa que comienza a agradarte? e.e

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

7

**TRABIA**

Escucharon por tercera vez al hielo resquebrajarse y esa vez fue cuando el suelo se agrietó y sólo sintió su cuerpo caer en el agua helada junto a los gritos de sus compañeros llamarle

Por instinto y sintiendo a su cuerpo quemarse por el frío, se volvió a la superficie para respirar el aire que perdió cuando cayó, no pudo ver nada más que el agua chocarle con los ojos, pataleando sin sentido en un intento desesperado por mantenerse en la superficie

Tampoco sintió los tres pares de manos que la halaron con fuerza hasta sacarla del hielo. Su cerebro la mantenía enfocada en tiritar con violencia y con cada uno de sus músculos en un intento de recuperar el calor perdido

- ¡Necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde acampar! - gritaba Selphie haciéndose oír entre la ventisca

- ¿En dónde demonios se supone que encontraremos uno en mitad del lago? - respondía Dietch en el mismo tono

- Veo un bosque hacia allá - Quistis alzaba la voz para hacerse escuchar mientras señalaba al oeste

Celes y Selphie arrebujaron a Lys con unas mantas que tenían en sus mochilas y cargándola la arrastraron mientras perseguían a Quistis y a Dietch que comenzaban una carrera hacia donde apuntara Quistis

Aceleraban más y más cada que escuchaban de nuevo el sonido del hielo romperse bajo sus pies

- Pronto llegaremos, Lys. Pronto. Resiste - animaba Selphie alzando a la joven, al igual que Celes cada cinco o seis zancadas para que siguiera avanzando

Al tanto que era en su mayoría arrastrada, Lys se sintió en el pasado cuando en un momento determinado se encontrara huyendo de unos matones junto a su padre, Aaron, que les debía dinero. Cuando sus energías no daban para más y sus perseguidores los alcanzaban, escuchó a uno tropezar y caer al igual que otros más que iban atrás como fichas de dominó, otros se detuvieron y soltaron un gruñido

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó una voz. Ella giró antes que Aaron y fue cuando vio a Selphie por primera vez salvarle la vida. Recordaba que en ese momento tenía una expresión un tanto rebelde que escondía algo más: tristeza

Regresó al presente al sentir su pie enfriarse más cuando se enterró en la nieve, sabiendo que habían llegado a la orilla del lago porque los corazones del grupo dejaron de latir a gran velocidad

A un par de metros de la orilla del lago, refugiados por los altos pinos, pudieron establecer por segunda vez la gran tienda donde los cinco entraban un poco apretados. Cuando pudieron resguardarse del frío, Celes encendió la estufa con rapidez mientras Selphie sacaba de una de las mochilas una olla y una botella de brandy para ponerla a calentar, mientras Dietch y Quistis le quitaban la ropa a Lys para cambiársela por una seca y la volvían a cubrir con las mantas de lana

- Lys, bebe esto - decía Selphie ayudándola a tomar

La chica seguía temblando con fuerza bajo las mantas y el resto sólo podía esperar a que mejorara antes de que la noche terminara por caer sobre ellos y el frío aumentara

- Dietch, comencemos con la primera guardia - dijo Celes llevándose a la joven fuera con él

Adentro de la carpa se observaba la sombra de Celes a la izquierda y Dietch a la derecha

- Sería mejor que durmieran antes del cambio de guardia - añadía Celes. Pareciendo el único capaz de decir algo aun cuando la misión que los llevara a Trabia peligraba - La chica no morirá -

Más tarde llegada la noche, fue el turno de guardia de Selphie y Quistis; la primera salió casi obligada por no querer apartarse de Lys, únicamente accedió a la palabra de que Dietch la cuidaría

- Pero, aún sigue temblando mucho - susurraba la peliverde

- A este paso no podremos movernos mucho mañana. Calienta un poco más de brandy, con cuidado, no es necesario que nos quemes vivos a los tres -

Celes observó un par de minutos más el cúmulo de mantas temblar en las que se escondía la chica y suspirando se levantó, quedando erguido a falta de más altura y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta

- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - exclamaba Dietch observando como el chico terminaba por quitarse el resto de su ropa hasta quedar con las trusas negras

Quistis y Selphie entraron al instante con la misma expresión indignada y de prejuicio al tanto que Celes ya estaba destapando las mantas y se metía junto a Lys

- Se llama transmitir el calor corporal, señoritas - se explicaba terminando de entrar al refugio cálido de Lys, quien soltara un gritillo de espanto y vergüenza a la vez que también le quitaba la ropa y la añadía al montón de mantas

Lys sintió a Celes atraerla hacia su pecho y abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, haciendo un contraste del frío de su cuerpo con lo cálido del chico

- Tranquila. - le susurraba - No te separes de mí en ningún momento -

Pronto sintió el rubor en su rostro y el calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras aún estaba fría, Celes era el causante de esa sensación, hacía mucho que no abrazaba a un chico y muchísimo menos estando ambos casi desnudos

Lys no durmió hasta bien alcanzada la noche, cuando sus parpados se cerraron solos sin darse cuenta de ello. Para cuando volviera a abrir los ojos era de día y estaba abrazada cómodamente a un Celes completamente despierto

- Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- M-mu-mucho mejor, gracias -

- Bien, deberíamos pensar en seguir avanzando ahora que no hay ventisca. Vístete -

El sonido constante del viento chocando con la tienda hubo cesado al igual que su leve hipotermia. Cuando salió de su madriguera después de un largo día de estar escondida, Quistis preparaba un sencillo desayuno con las reservas de comida para una semana que se llevaran de la aldea de los Shumi

- Tenemos pan frito y tocino -

- Lo mismo de ayer -

- Y será para mañana, pasado y así hasta que lleguemos a la costa de Winter - replicó la rubia ante la queja de la peliverde

Tomaron el desayuno y una hora después estaban listos para partir. En todo ese tiempo y demás, jamás hicieron mención de lo ocurrido aquella noche a pesar de lo agradecidas que estaban

Caminaron por unos días más en dirección al sur, parando únicamente para dormir. Teniendo como obstáculos el ataque de algunas de las criaturas habitantes de los bosques, ataques de los que salían con unas heridas sin importancia; además de soportar las ventiscas que les helaban el rostro, cada copo de nieve se sentía como una aguja clavárseles en el rostro

Al sexto día, luego de sin poder moverse por el clima, pudieron llegar al pequeño pueblo de la costa de la isla Winter. Decidieron pasar la noche en una de las posadas y mañana tomar el ferry hasta Trabia

Pero esa noche contaba con una gran sorpresa para Quistis. El mismo hombre que le advirtiera sobre la misión estaba frente a su puerta, el mismo hombre alto, de piel pálida y de ojos verdes, con una camisa naranja claro y pantalones del color de la paja, igual de descuidados, pero no tan desastrados como su cabello dorado

- Me empezaba a preocupar que algo podría haberles pasado mientras la escoltaban. Veo que Makisotu escogió a las personas adecuadas para el trabajo -

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Valenti? - preguntó con frialdad

- Ya se lo dije. Estaba preocupado porque algo pudiera haberle pasado a usted, a sus compañeros… o a la chica - sonrió

Quistis lo miró con acusación, intentando atravesar la mirada del hombre, queriendo saber sus verdaderas intenciones

- Tenemos que hablar de nuevo sobre la misión -

Quistis esperó en silencio a que él volviera a hablar

- Makisotu me pidió que los esperara aquí para escoltar a la chica con ustedes hasta Balamb sana y salva. Estaba pensando en su fracaso cuando no supo de ustedes en más de un mes -

- Necesito una orden con su firma y sello del jardín para poder comprobar que lo que dice es cierto, de lo contrario, debo decirle que no alterará nuestras órdenes originales -

- Debe creerme, la chica está en peligro ahora que esta aquí y será mucho peor cuando mañana lleguen a Trabia. Sus probabilidades de cumplir con su misión son de cero sin mí -

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos en mi casa? -

- Siempre tuvo que ver con eso - sentenció - Me gustaría hablar con ella a solas -

- Puede hacerlo, pero dos de nosotros le acompañaran. Disculpe que no confíe en usted -

- No hay problema, debe tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que Lys Oakheart esté protegida en todo momento -

- Sígame -

Ambos salieron de la habitación donde Quistis durmiera sola y llegando a la segunda puerta a la derecha, Quistis llamó un par de veces y una Selphie somnolienta le abrió

- ¿Si? -

- Necesitamos hablar con Lys, a solas -

- ¿Necesitamos? -

- Selphie, él es Oscar Valenti, quien fuera tutor del Comandante Makisotu Douraji - ante la respuesta, Selphie sólo pudo fruncir el ceño con desconfianza - Créeme. Yo misma me encargaré de que nada le pase, llama a Celes, por favor -

- Me quedaré aquí, con ella -

- No. Tú debes salir. Lo que sea que el señor Valenti deba hablar con Lys es asunto de ellos y mío como líder del grupo - dijo - Celes sabe guardar secretos - añadió antes de la siguiente replica de Selphie

La chica dejó la habitación a regañadientes para ir en busca de Celes en la habitación de al lado, cuando el chico de cabello plateado y ojos como esmeraldas llegó, se colocó a la izquierda de Lys, frente a Oscar

- Mi nombre es Oscar Valenti, es un placer conocerte, Lys Oakheart, o debería llamarte mejor por tu nombre verdadero, Jiva -

- Mi nombre siempre ha sido Lys -

- Desde que Aaron te encontró y te diera su apellido, sí, pero desde que naciste fuiste Jiva -

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Lys y lo suficiente como para llamar también la atención de Celes a excepción de Quistis que parecía ya saberlo con anterioridad

Ambos SeeD's cerca de la joven fijaron su mirada en ella, observando con curiosidad la reacción confusa

- ¿Alguna vez te pasaron cosas inexplicables? Como por ejemplo una sed irrefrenable de arrancarle al cuello a un animal... o ¿inclusive a tu propio padre? -

Lys abrió los ojos de par en par, refugiando su rostro entre sus manos

- Ya veo - añadió ante la obvia confesión de la joven - ¿Llegaste a hacerlo? -

- S-Si... Lo hice - murmuró casi audible - con un Oso de Trabia -

- Comprendo… Como siempre la primera liberación resulta ser más poderosa que las que le suceden. ¿Quién más sabe de eso? -

- Sólo mi padre -

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? -

- No... Sólo... Sólo recuerdo la cara aterrada de mi padre. Mis manos hasta la mitad de los antebrazos estaban llenas de sangre y mi boca estaba caliente, con un regusto a metal -

- Esto se pone más interesante todavía - sonreía Oscar. Aunque no podían saber por qué - ¿Aaron te contó alguna vez sobre lo que eras? -

Lys negó con calma, secando las lágrimas que otrora brotaran de sus ojos

- ¿Conoces a la raza de los llamados "Lobos Blancos"? -

- Eran una raza antigua de criaturas de aspecto humano capaces de usar magia elemental, con la capacidad de transformarse en bestias semi humanas. Característicos por su cabello blanco y ojos rojos - explico Celes

- Alguien hizo sus deberes... - Oscar soltó una risilla presuntuosa - Correcto. Los lobos blancos eran o son lo que él dijo, una raza muy antigua y podría ser que esté extinta, no lo sé con certeza -

- ¿A qué viene todo eso? - interrumpió Quistis

- Jiva o Lys, como quieran llamarla, es una hibrida de lobo blanco. Pero desconozco quiénes sean sus padres biológicos aunque tenga mis propias sospechas -

Lys volvió a asombrarse una vez recibida la noticia y lloró de nuevo con mayor intensidad

- No le creo -

- No sé por qué habría de mentirte. Es la verdad, y es precisamente por tu naturaleza y origen que estás en grave peligro y que estás al cuidado de los SeeD's. Aaron sabía que tarde o temprano retomarían la búsqueda y para protección de ambos, lo mejor era separarse. Aunque sinceramente, pienso que lo hacía por protección propia -

- ¿Alguna vez volveremos a vernos? - preguntó después de un silencio - ¿Alguna vez volveré a ver a mi padre? - hizo la pregunta de nuevo, esta vez mirando a los ojos a Oscar

- Niña, si de mí dependiera, no lo verías jamás. No conoces ni sabes quién es verdaderamente Aaron Oakheart -

- ¡Lo conozco lo suficiente como para confiar ciegamente en él! - exclamó

- Espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras, Jiva -

- Mi nombre es Lys Oakheart, señor Oscar -

- Bien, como prefieras entonces… Lys - se corrigió volviendo a hacer aquella sonrisa tan irritante para Quistis - Iré a dormir, el primer ferry sale temprano al alba, asegurémonos de irnos en él, mientras más rápido podamos salir de esta isla, mejor -

Oscar se levantó de su silla despidiéndose con un gesto de mano al tanto que Celes no le apartó la mirada hasta que se marchara, luego dirigió su vista a Lys quien rompiera en un llanto silencioso sin parar, ni dar explicaciones a la persona en la que más confiaba: Selphie

Con cada lágrima una nueva pregunta surgía en su mente, deseaba que cualquier otra persona, cualquiera, aunque fuera aquel hombre, Oscar, que comenzara a odiar le diera las respuestas que tanto anhelaba. Del otro lado de su mente, una vocecilla le suplicaba a gritos que no le creyera, que ella siempre sería Lys Oakheart, hija de Aaron Oakheart, la única familia que tenía y deseaba tener

Su vida siempre estuvo limitada a la sencillez de la vida en la aldea de los Shumi y ahora que caía de lleno en la tierra, a la realidad… No sabía decirse cómo sería su futuro y más importante para ella si volvería a ver a su padre o solo quedaría grabado el recuerdo de una despedida que nunca ocurrió… _"¿Y si Oscar tuviera la razón?"_

Deseó poder hacer lo imposible para regresar a la aldea y darle un último y fuerte abrazo a su padre y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba

Pero una tercera voz habló

"_¿De verdad crees que conoces a Aaron Oakheart? ¿Por qué jamás te contó sobre su vida antes de conocerte? ¿Por qué siempre evadió las preguntas acerca de su pasado?"_

Se cubrió los oídos en un intento desesperado de hacer callar a la voz en su cerebro, pero eso no sería posible, la atosigaba con preguntas que le confundían y cambiaban la apariencia del Aaron que ella conocía y que así como tenía otro nombre que desconocía, bien su padre podría ser el mismo caso

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	8. Balamb (3)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Esto ya no es una sorpresa igual que la semana pasada, voy a cambiar el día de publicación porque es menos fastidioso y obligado que hacerlo un martes después de llegar de la uni sin ánimos de nada productivo xD

Por lo tanto, actualizaré los lunes de ahora en adelante e.e

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

8

**BALAMB**

Esa mañana estaba decidido a que todos se enteraran de su regreso, en especial Makisotu Douraji, quería encararlo y escuchar una explicación sincera o siquiera convincente para todas las cosas que escuchara la noche anterior de boca de Zell y las de días anteriores de Seifer

El enfocarse en el Douraji dejaba de lado la cantidad de reproches que sus amigos le tenían preparados por dejarlos años atrás sin decirles, tarde o temprano debía resolver ese asunto, pero de nuevo agradecía a Seifer poder mantenerlos a todos controlados, bajándoles las ansias de una bienvenida como la recibida en Esthar

Aun así, lo único que se salió de sus planes era no contar con el hecho de que el joven de un solo ojo no dejara ni rastro suyo. Encontró una carta con letra y firma del Douraji respondiendo a preguntas que Squall deseaba hacerle, leyendo de alguna manera su pensamiento. ¿Cómo había llegado a enterarse si nadie a excepción de Seifer y Zell sabían que estaba en Balamb?

- Le dije que iría a Timber y luego a Deling por unos días para visitar a los demás -

- Pues es claro que no te creyó - respondió Squall

- Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo mataré -

- No es necesaria tanta violencia -

Aparte de la carta, no encontraron más nada, era como si hubiera previsto desde hace días o semanas que algo así pasaría

El teléfono de la oficina sonó entre el silencio que los cuatro dejaban cuando en sus mentes todo era un alboroto

- Despacho del Comandante, Squall Leonhart al habla -

- ¿No llevo ni un día que me fui y ya colocaste tus pertenencias de nuevo? Eso es velocidad, comparada a la lentitud de tu mejoramiento. Me mentiste -

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó, ignorándolo

- La razón principal para la que me haya marchado sin que me regañara por las historias de sus amiguitos, es precisamente para no responder a esa pregunta. Confórmese con saber que no pienso hacer nada malo, necesito unas vacaciones y no pienso huir de cualquier sanción o castigo que tenga en mente. Adiós -

Colgó el teléfono con rabia una vez escuchara el pitido, girándose a los tres que esperaban una respuesta

- Regresará, pero no en estos momentos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, porque no pienso tratar este asunto como si fuera algo peligroso -

- Así que después de todo, le darás el beneficio de la duda. ¿Dónde está el Squall insensato que yo recordaba?

- Sigue aquí, pero hay otras cosas de las que preocuparse como lo que pasa en Galbadia -

Unos ladridos junto a tropezones se hicieron más audibles y en unos pocos segundos la explicación llegó a ellos frente a la puerta. El joven castaño de ojos verdes acompañado de su pequeña manada de perros

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Él está aquí? - preguntó con el escaso aliento que le sobraba

Rinoa y Seifer se apartaron para descubrir a la persona por la que preguntaba

Para ambos fue como conocer a una persona totalmente diferente. Squall se veía irreconocible tras el cabello que le llegaba a más de la mitad de la espalda y su rostro levemente se había endurecido más

Noah notablemente había crecido no simplemente en edad sino en estatura, un par de años más y llegaría a la altura de Zell, el más bajo del grupo. Tenía el cabello a más de media espalda, mal cortado, sucio y enmarañado, con unas ramitas y hojas como adorno, atado en una larga coleta. Su ropa también combinaba con su cabello, hecha jirones, rota y llena de barro

- Noah... Cuánto has crecido - Squall no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa

- Y tú... Cuánto has envejecido - respondió con una sonrisa arrugada con la voz quebrándosele y los ojos empañársele, notándose su intento por no demostrar tal debilidad

- Ve con él - susurró Rinoa dándole un pequeño toque en la espalda para que ocurriera lo que querían evitar por culpa del orgullo

Para Noah el regreso de Squall era como uno de los escasos retornos de Miles, su padre. Aunque la separación le fue dolorosa los primeros años antes de poder refugiarse en los brazos del Douraji, siempre consideró a Squall como un padre, no podía odiarlo, jamás podría. Su maestro constantemente soportó sus niñerías y sus rebeldías de forma natural, dejándole la mayor parte de las veces ser quien era, siempre preocupándose por él, como la vez que le salvara del grat

Tampoco odiaría a Maki, era otra persona importante para él, quien le enseñara más cosas y lo fortaleciera física y mentalmente. Noah siempre pensó que, al igual que Squall, Maki lo quería y apreciaba de una forma muy particular que, según su madre, era _"Una forma de demostrar afecto típico de personas que se han apartado del mundo y del resto por voluntad antes que soportar el dolor y rechazo de alguien más"_

- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás en la zona de entrenamiento? -

- Salí ayer, pero he estado entrenando al trío - respondió acariciando a Verano y Kenya, dejando por ultimo al viejo Piero

En ese instante una sensación opresora llegó al corazón de Rinoa al recordar por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Angelo, su compañera de combate durante años. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla junto a un gritillo reprimido

Los demás se giraron hacia ella confundidos, siendo Noah, el primero en comprender

- Vivió los años que le quedaban feliz, pero siempre te recordó. No sé de donde pudo haber sacado esa sudadera azul con alas, pero siempre durmió con ella - luego miró a sus canes - De no ser por Angelo, su excelente maestra, ellos no serían lo que son -

La bruja soltó mas lágrimas agridulces, seguía triste por la muerte de Angelo y por otra parte feliz de que haya dejado una marca, no sólo en los compañeros de Noah, sino además en el mismo chico

Por instinto del momento Rinoa se abalanzó hacia Noah, abrazando al chico quién en un pasado le hiriera por su estatus de bruja, todo por haber lastimado de gravedad a Squall, era la primera vez que volvían a tener un leve contacto desde aquel rose. Quizás Noah no lo recordara con claridad pero Rinoa, en especial Seifer, lo recordaba a la perfección… En esa ocasión fue la primera vez que la bruja llegara a llorar con desconsuelo en mucho tiempo, aterrada por sus poderes y el futuro que le deparaba

Pero aquél futuro al que tanto se aferró… Ya no existía. Su futuro, ahora su presente, era totalmente diferente a como lo hubiera imaginado hace años. Estaba con Squall y sus poderes no representaban un grave peligro ni para ella, ni para nadie más

Se le vinieron de nuevo a la mente las palabras exactas de Laguna "… _puede usar sus poderes a voluntad sin temor a que todo se le salga de control, claro que sigue dependiendo de sus emociones como se desenvuelvan estos_" Entonces… Si todo estaba bien… ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa sensación de terror?... ¿Por qué en ocasiones le parecía verse en el espejo con aquellos ojos ambarinos cargados de maldad?

Se separó de Noah pretendiendo que nada pasara y regresó al lado de Squall y antes de que pudiera hablarle, el chiquillo lo arrastraba a la salida del despacho que volvía a ser del castaño

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Seifer

- No es nada, no te preocupes - respondió rápidamente secando las lágrimas que soltara por Angelo

Sin embargo Seifer no dejó de observarla con sospecha aunque estuviera Zell plantado ahí en silencio sin inmutarse, reaccionando segundos después, marchándose casi a la carrera, no sin antes arrojarles una mirada dudosa al rubio y a la pelinegra

- Entiendo que aún la confianza entre ambos no esté desarrollada del todo, pero debes decirle lo que te preocupa. Si no me lo quieres contar, perfecto. Pero al menos él debe saberlo, Rinoa -

"_Aún estoy asustada, temerosa de lo que pueda pasar sin importar que mis poderes ya no representen un peligro_" quería decírselo a Squall e inclusive a Seifer, con quien tenía más confianza, pero no quería preocupar a ambos por asuntos que ella misma debía resolver

- No hablaremos más del tema - "_Por ahora_" quiso añadir - Deberías ir a casa y relajarte, a no ser que quieras acompañarlo, sólo te digo que no saldrá de aquí hasta que todos lo hayan bombardeado -

- Regresemos a casa, ayúdame a desempacar las cosas -

- No, creo que eso es asunto de ambos. La casa es de ambos, y ambos deben encargarse de eso. Claro, aunque las decoraciones podríamos dejártelas a ti, sinceramente no creo que Squall sepa sobre decoración de interiores - ambos rieron al imaginarse a Squall pensativo mientras decidía donde colocar un simple sofá - Tengo un par de clases que dar y hasta entonces no nos veremos hasta mañana, debo buscar a Vero y hacer de amo de casa -

- No te preocupes, hablaremos después -

Seifer cerró la puerta del despacho al salir, dejando a Rinoa sola en la habitación con los grandes ventanales en los que su mirada se perdió y pronto su mente también se perdió, alejándose de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Volvió a pensar en Angelo y en sus poderes

Apretó los puños con fuerza, en una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ella misma podía definir. Repentinamente sintió un calor manar del centro de sus puños y crecer con intensidad para iluminar la habitación, tenía sus manos enguantadas en llamas al rojo vivo que no la dañaban, solo sentía una calidez en las manos

Desesperada, comenzó a batir sus manos en un intento de que cesaran las llamas; al décimo o undécimo movimiento de manos, las llamas se le escaparon, concentrándose frente a ella, generando una figura con cuatro patas, un hocico largo y fino con una melena que abultaba su pecho con una cola larga y esponjosa, no dudó en saber de quién se trataba

- Angelo… - susurró viendo a la criatura de fuego que la observaba

Sin creerlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y antes de dar un primer paso para acercársele, cayo de bruces en el piso alfombrado y junto a ella la figura de Angelo, su guardián canino, se había extinguido al mismo momento

No lloró de nuevo, simplemente se quedó atónita, incapaz de reaccionar, era la primera vez que la magia saliera de su cuerpo sin siquiera poder controlarlo, pensaba en miles de cosas, y la primera que haría era contarle a Squall lo que pasó, tratando de buscar consuelo y ayuda de su parte

Esa noche, estando ambos decorando el apartamento a solas en el departamento que Laguna les regalara tan amablemente y ellos sin pedirlo o desearlo, Rinoa esperaba el momento para hablar de ello. Squall seguía hablando con una rara expresión en su cara: una sonrisa

- Lisa estuvo llorando, no tienes idea de cuán incómodo fue para ambos, parecía que Noah y yo fuéramos hermanos, quiere que nos cortemos el cabello porque cree que lo tenemos demasiado largo -

- Es que SÍ necesitas un corte de cabello y Noah con más urgencia. Ambos necesitan un reencuentro con el señor tijeras y el señor cepillo, y ni hablar del jabón para Noah -

- ¿Estás diciendo que no me arreglo siquiera el cabello? -

- Nunca lo haces, solo te pasas la mano por él y lo peinas hacia atrás todo el tiempo como Seifer, eso es de espanto -

- Capté el mensaje, no digas más - el hecho de ser comparado con Seifer fue un insulto para él a lo que volvió a la caja vieja donde estaban los libros que estuvieran en un pasado en su dormitorio de SeeD

- Squall - llamó Rinoa segundos después, tocándose las puntas de los dedos en gesto nervioso e infantil

- ¿Si? - preguntó el chico sin apartar su vista de la caja

Tomando suficiente aire y despejándose de dudas, le contó con todos los detalles que le fueron posibles lo sucedido en el despacho mientras él estaba con Lisa y Noah

- Es la primera vez que haces magia desde hace algún tiempo y tus ojos no han cambiado de color, pero por seguridad, llama a Odine y pídele su opinión al respecto, después de todo, ese viejo es un erudito en cuanto a brujas -

- Mañana lo haré - la pelinegra asintió, pero una sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella, sintiendo que algo faltaba, sintiendo que esas palabras no bastaban para mermar su preocupación

Una necesidad de calidez que su frío interior sentía, estaba aterrada y sabía lo que necesitaba para obtenerla pero no lo haría. Una mitad de su cuerpo le decía que fuera y la otra que se quedara ahí donde estaba e ignorara ese deseo y… No era la única

Squall deseaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos y si pudiera, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ambos en raras ocasiones daban muestra de afecto y calidez al tanto que el resto del tiempo parecían unos completos extraños, negándose a dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso por completo y dejarse llevar por la corriente

Sin embargo, al momento que el castaño apartase su vista de la caja de libros ya vacía para ver rápidamente a Rinoa, se la encontró clavando sus dedos con fuerza en las rodillas, con la mirada pensativa, e inclusive pensó por un momento que se quebraría y lloraría, y eso, no lo permitiría, no de nuevo. Despegó las rodillas del suelo y en cuatro zancadas estuvo frente a la chica, le tomó ambas manos evitando que siguiera haciéndose daño y la abrazó con fuerza sin dejarla ir, esperando que se deshiciera de su rigidez para refugiarse en él, entre sus brazos

- ¡Tengo miedo! - exclamó por fin, aferrándose a Squall

- Todo estará bien, no dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por la misma situación, no lo permitiré. No podría perdonarme a mí mismo -

La segunda vez que bailaron desde que se conocieran, en el matrimonio de Ophelia con Bran, se dijo que haría lo imposible por que Rinoa mantuviera esa misma sonrisa que tuvo en toda la recepción de la boda

Cuando su llanto casi cesara, la liberó un poco del agarre sólo para alzar su rostro con sus ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas para besarle fugazmente en la frente antes de que ella volviera a refugiarse en su cuello entre la mata larga de cabello castaño

Esa noche transcurrió con un silencio agradable en el que las palabras sobraban. Rinoa se quedó dormida con rapidez luego de bañarse, pensando en el gesto del castaño; Squall tampoco tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos, teniendo la misma sensación

Un grito agudo rompió el silencio de la noche, con los reflejos de SeeD activados, se levantó instintivamente buscando el sable pistola que todavía no tenía "Demonios!" pensó, y sin importarle corrió a la habitación contigua. Al poner un pie en ella, sintió un descenso brusco de temperatura, captando un brillo azulado que provenía de la cama ahora totalmente congelada de Rinoa

- ¡Rinoa! - gritó a pesar de tenerla tan cerca - ¿Estás bien? -

- S-si... No te preocupes - respondió con voz queda

Estaba sentada en una flor astillada de hielo que siguió expandiéndose hasta que cubriera la mitad del suelo de la habitación. Descalzo se adentró con cuidado en las astillas de hielo hasta llegar a Rinoa, donde la cargó hasta sacarla de ahí

Dos incidentes en un mismo día era algo que Rinoa no se lo esperaba, no entendía por qué estaba pasando todo aquello y más ahora que regresara a Balamb.

Primero las llamas de su mano y la figura de su difunto perro guardián, Angelo. Y ahora, por una simple pesadilla de sus días en Esthar congeló su cama y la mitad de la habitación ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Podría llegar a hacer daño a alguien sin poderlo controlar? ¿Limitándose a observar como las cosas pasaban sin poder hacer algo al respecto? Impotente, aún paralizada, instintivamente apretó la franela de Squall

Incapaz de decir algo se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de Squall, donde la depositara en el lado derecho de la cama y con suavidad la arropó con las sábanas y antes de acostarse al otro lado para volver a conciliar el sueño, Rinoa lo detuvo

- Dormiré afuera, no quiero quemar o congelar ahora tu cama y menos lastimarte -

- No me importa, vuelve a dormir. Si te levantas sólo para ir a dormir afuera, te arrastraré de regreso - añadió arropándose también con la misma sábana con la que Rinoa se abrigaba, dándole la espalda

El amanecer llegó hasta los parpados de Rinoa y cuando ya no pudiera soportar más la luz del sol, terminó por abrir los ojos junto a un quejido, encontrándose frente a frente con un Squall todavía dormido

"_Pareces un angelito cuando estas dormido_" Recordó una vez haberle dicho esas palabras cuando entrara a espiarle mientras dormía hacía ya más de una década, y pasado ese tiempo, esa expresión tranquila y nada ceñuda persistía. Su respiración era pausada y relajada

Junto a eso, la alegría de que ningún desastre más pasara mientras dormía la tranquilizó, quizás era por la presencia y cercanía de Squall en ese momento lo que le causara un sueño suave y relajado

Le punzaban las manos por tomar esos mechones castaños y colocarlos tras su oreja sólo para poder contemplar su rostro un poco más, antes de que despertara

Súbitamente abrió los ojos con un respingo al ver a Rinoa que lo observaba

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación ver a la gente mientras duerme? Eso es de acosadores, ¿lo sabías? - le preguntó con un bostezo girándose para darle la espalda

- Lo siento - respondió con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas

Más tarde esa mañana del sábado, ambos fueron al apartamento de Seifer; al llegar lo encontraron preparándole el desayuno a una Vero, que aunque hambrienta, estaba corriendo por toda la casa con un peluche grande de cocodrilo

- ¡Rinoa! - se detuvo la pequeña en pijamas abrazando el muñeco de felpa más grande que ella

- Hola, Vero, ¿cómo estás? ¿Irritando a tu padre? - se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Muy graciosa - se escuchó a Seifer refunfuñar desde la cocina - ¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Sí? Perfecto, así no tengo que hacerles desayuno -

- Ya desayunamos en casa - contestó Squall, ignorando la cortesía del rubio

El castaño se tumbó en el sofá cambiando el programa de niños de Vero al que nadie prestaba atención, pasando los canales uno tras otro cuando una pequeña imagen llamara su atención, retrocedió un par de canales y fue en el canal de noticias donde lo viera

Se mostraban imágenes desde arriba de Deling junto al título de la noticia: "_Atentado en la residencia presidencial_"

- ¡Seifer, Rinoa, vengan a ver esto! - exclamó sin despegar sus ojos de las imágenes

Para cuando ambos llegaran a la sala de estar, ahora mostraban más de cerca el edificio inconfundible de la residencia presidencial envuelto en unas llamas que parecieran no poder apagarse y más arriba las estelas de humo negro que dejaba

- Ya Alexander murió y sin presidente ¿todavía atacan? - se cuestionaba Rinoa

- La lucha de Galbadia aún no termina. Sigue siendo la misma guerra, y en esta ocasión dejan un mensaje más claro: "Ahora que no está su líder, vamos a por todas" - respondió Seifer - Sin embargo sigue siendo un juego muy sucio el que no se muestren -

Y para callar a Seifer, el presentador en vivo de la noticia, comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo a la vez que le pedía a su compañero que hiciera un mejor acercamiento ahora que estaban más cerca del lugar del incendio. Cuando la cámara enfocó, lo que todo el mundo vio ese día quedó grabado en sus mentes a fuego

Un hombre de alta estatura estaba plantado dándole la espalda al incendio y atrás de él se encontraban alrededor de veinte individuos, todos con el mismo atuendo ceñido de color marrón claro, el arnés negro junto a las cachiporras retráctiles en sus cinturas y las máscaras… Las máscaras que les cubrieran el rostro ya no estaban

Para cuando el humo dejó entrever los veintiún rostros... Todos tenían la misma apariencia, de aspecto frío y sin emociones… Los mismos ojos rojos… y el mismo cabello blanco

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	9. Trabia (3)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

La hora que es y si no me fijo del día en el teléfono por asombroso milagro, no actualizo, por suerte ya estaba corregido, asi que solo quedaba añadir mi comentario y las repuestas a mis únicos cof* tres cof* lectores. En fin… Este es uno de mis favoritos de principio a fin…

**Iproomise**: Ya conversamos, es confuso, pero es leer con calma para entender y comprender las cosas que pasan entre lugares, porque son pequeñas tramas que se van desarrollando entorno a la principal

**Makifeo Douraji**: No esperaba que la muerte de Alexander te "destruyera el corazón" y me alegra saber que el Maki (el personaje) que hago te guste, como te dije, hoy es el capítulo especial de Makidrama, espero te encante porque yo me inspiré y esforcé demasiado para escribirlo e.e

**Jinjuriki del Jubi**: Tu y tus derrames nasales *se aleja* Me pregunto cuántas transfusiones de sangre has necesitado a lo largo de todos estos capítulos con Seifer como padre ._. Admite que te gusta Maki, sabes que te gusta e.e (Maki el personaje…)

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

9

**TRABIA**

- Pensábamos que te habíamos dejado claro que no queríamos volver a verte, tú, hibrido insignificante - respondió con un regusto repugnante el joven de cabello corto blanco, peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y ojos rojos

Al fondo, otro observaba a quién tanto odio le tenía sujeto a la silla con una soga, recibir una golpiza de su hermano gemelo que no paraba de golpearlo y moretearlo más

- Basta, Fubuki. Lo odiamos, pero es nuestro hermano después de todo y él nos matará si se entera de lo que le hicimos -

- ¿Tienes miedo de un simple humano, Jade? - le preguntó con desafío, girándose con las manos llenas de la sangre y sudor del torturado

En una esquina del pequeño cuarto, estaba el otro individuo de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, de igual rostro, su hermano; a diferencia de Fubuki, él tenía el cabello a la altura de su espalda, una bandana verde y gris en su cabeza; una larga bufanda púrpura cubría la mitad de su rostro y junto a los mechones de cabello blanco que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, le daban un aspecto oscuro y siniestro, destacando el brillo carmesí de sus ojos

- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Él, por ejemplo? - le dijo a su hermano en el mismo tono señalando con el dedo al de la silla

El joven atado comenzó a toser frenéticamente, ahogándose con la mezcla de saliva y sangre que tenía en la boca. Su torturador recogió su rostro con su mano haciendo presión en sus heridas y moretones; habiendo escuchado el gruñido que esperaba desde hacía minutos, lo haló del cabello con fuerza para que la luz le llegara al rostro. Y ahí estaba Makisotu Douraji, con el rostro ensangrentado y difícilmente de saber cuántas heridas le había hecho su hermano Fubuki. Debido a la hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo probablemente no pudiera ver ya nada y la venda que cubriera su ojo derecho perdido estaba en su boca como mordaza

- Dejémoslo descansar por hoy, luego será mi turno de interrogarlo, Fubuki -

El par salió de la habitación, no sin antes Jade devolverse para apagar la luz y dejar a su hermano en la oscuridad, una de las cosas a las que por culpa de su entrenamiento, llegara a aterrarle

No calculó ese fallo en sus planes cuando al llegar a la vacía y polvorienta mansión de los Douraji, se encontrara a sus hermanos preparados para tenderle una emboscada. Confió en la información de la que disponía, pensando que Jade y Fubuki estarían a kilómetros de la mansión

Tampoco podía huir, la primera vez que probó a intentarlo Fubuki le advirtió sobre lo que le pasaría sin evitar ese tono recurrente de disfrute insano por la tortura y el sufrimiento de los demás

"_Para cuando te hayas liberado usando tu transformación, unas cuchillas esperan a tus muñecas, cortaran lo suficiente como para hacer que te desangres en un par de horas. Tomando en consideración que el médico más cercano queda a seis horas corriendo, morirás antes de llegar a la mitad del trayecto_"

De alguna u otra forma debía escapar de sus hermanos, pero jamás les diría lo que ellos querían saber y estaba seguro que Oscar tampoco había comentado sobre el origen de la chica, aunque presentía que Jade y Fubuki ya lo sabían, sus intenciones podían extenderse a más que una simple curiosidad

Esperaba que Oscar y el grupo de Quistis estuvieran ya en Balamb sanos y salvos, prolongando el encuentro de los hermanos con ella, porque ni él mismo, quien analizaba cada situación con detenimiento sabía lo que pasaría llegado ese día

Por su resistencia mantenía a sus hermanos al margen y el hecho de que no lo mataran era, además de conocer de sus habilidades, porque Jade se lo prohibía estrictamente a Fubuki, algo que agradecía pero jamás se lo diría, Lys, en cambio… Podía ser destrozada en cuestión de segundos sin poder siquiera transformarse en aquella bestia

Esa noche de nuevo sería incómoda para dormir como los días pasados, no sólo por la oscuridad inminente del pequeño cuarto, sino porque también un dolor agudo recorría todo su cuerpo; sin más alternativa debía hacer lo de siempre desde que quedara cautivo, relajarse hasta que el dolor se le hiciera soportable y se quedara dormido

En sus sueños volvió a traer a su mente, como casi todas las noches, los recuerdos del pasado que le atormentaban, ese momento en el que perdiera más que un ojo, perdiera a su amada… Sarah Le Grantt

Los detalles de la misión ya lo hacía lo suficientemente peligrosa y se encontraban en el rincón más olvidado de Galbadia. Todos estaban confiados en que saldría a la perfección, como si fuera ir a la llanura de Arklad, matar a un par de insignificantes kedachikus y regresar en una sola pieza

Nunca olvidó sus compañeros de misión, Balc, el hablador de cabello castaño y apariencia ruda; Ophelia, la chica de cabello ondulado rubio con su rostro inocente y caminar refinado; Clement un chico hiperactivo y con la incapacidad de quedarse callado, logrando entablar amistad con todos a menos de un día de conocerse; y Sarah, con su cabello largo y verde trenzado, con esa sonrisa contagiosa que logró borrar su timidez oculta en su careta de seriedad y frialdad

Al tanto que transcurrían los segundos su misión se complicaba más y más, el enemigo los había descubierto y los esperaban, Maki lo supo y aun así continuó con su grupo, cometiendo el error de pensar que eran unos simples debiluchos. Resultando también que fueran más de lo que originalmente les dijeron y advirtieron, parecía que por cada uno que eliminaban dos más aparecían para unirse a la pelea.

Intentando salvar a Clement, había sido lastimado en el ojo derecho, perdiendo la visión en vano… El chico fue apuñalado múltiples veces, una tras otra sin descanso, hasta que dejara de gritar del intenso dolor. Sin uno menos, siguieron complicándose las cosas, llegaron los cuatro a estar cubriéndose las espaldas en un círculo, rodeados de enemigos… Balc a sus espaldas, Sarah a su derecha y Ophelia a su izquierda. Los cuatro exhaustos y con heridas por todas partes del cuerpo

Balc, seguido de Maki y las chicas se abrieron paso empujando, cortando y golpeando a quien se atreviera a impedirles el paso en medio de su huida desesperada. El alto Balc se vio pronto rodeado de más enemigos, pero seguía avanzando; Ophelia con rapidez se escabullía de la mayoría y en ocasiones se veía obligada a dar un par de estocadas; Maki estaba muy cerca de salir de ahí, escoltando a Sarah entre los enemigos cuando un fuerte empujón removió sus pensamientos y su realidad

Ese momento quedó grabado a fuego en su mente, siempre se repetía en cámara lenta. Cuando girara para saber quién lo empujara, observaba a Sarah intentando extraer el cuchillo mientras la sangre floreciera de su pecho como una hermosa rosa roja

- Me alegro de que no te haya pasado a ti, Maki - su susurro fue lo único que escuchara, contemplando por última vez su sonrisa, junto a un hilo de sangre saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios

- Sarah… - llamó con voz quebrada, olvidándose de estar rodeado de enemigos, incapaz de moverse - ¡SARAH! - gritó por fin moviéndose cuando Sarah comenzara a desplomarse con aquella sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro

Siguió repitiendo su nombre deseando que despertara… Deseando que estuviera jugándole una de esas tantas recurrentes bromas suyas… Deseando que su luz siguiera encendida para que no volviera a crecer la oscuridad en su corazón

Pero ya sentía que era tarde, la oscuridad lo embargaba, ahogándose en ella de nuevo, no sólo él sino a sus recuerdos; la sensación palpitante de su corazón al estar a su lado, las pequeñas caricias y los detalles que tenía con él, el sabor de sus labios… y su sonrisa. Sintiéndose incapaz de poder salir de ese mar negruzco, se encogió sobre si para refugiarse de alguna forma temeroso como un niño mientras se hundía más

Al llegar al fondo, con sus pulmones llenos de ese líquido negro, terminó por ahogarse en su oscuridad, olvidándose completamente de quién era, con el recuerdo sombrío de la muerte de aquella a quien amaba. En medio de su dolor sintió que alguien aprovechándose de su debilidad tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, su oscuridad. Una forma bestial con zarpas de aspecto animal e irracional, con los ojos de pupilas brillantes ambarinas y su esclerótica de un color negro como el azabache, su cabello blanco y erizado

"_Nunca permitas de nuevo que tus heridas te transformen en algo que no eres, Maki" _Las palabras resonaban tenuemente en su mente con un pequeño eco, sabía a la perfección a quién le pertenecía esa voz.Aferrándose a la pequeña calidez que lo halaba, pudo respirar de nuevo, regresando a la superficie y a su realidad. Al abrir sus ojos observó con detenimiento con su ojo sobrante sus manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas, sin saber cómo y por qué

Estaba rodeado de cadáveres a los que la vida se les había escapado del cuerpo; rodeado de un mar de sangre que no era suya; aterrado comenzó a pasear su vista por todo el bosque, viendo lo mismo en todos los rincones, hombres tirados en el suelo con heridas profundas en forma de garras

Escuchó de repente el sonido de un tacón de zapato y su vista fue a parar a quizás lo único que respiraba aparte de él, era la silueta estática de una mujer rubia parada frente a él, su ropa estaba ensangrentada y hecha girones, no cargaba su rostro serio para los combates ni mucho menos su inocencia, estaba aterrada y no le despegaba los ojos en ningún momento. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible había presenciado para que se comportara de esa forma?

Con el cuerpo pesado y adolorido se levantó lentamente sosteniéndose el lado derecho de su rostro, acercándose lentamente hasta ella

- N-no... - fue el débil susurro que saliera de sus labios al tercer intento de querer hablar y aun no podía soltar la oración, notó unas lágrimas que llevaban tiempo ahí y que al igual que ella deseaban escapar - ¡No te acerques! - completó la frase, pero Maki seguía acercándose y a un par de pasos, simplemente gritó con firmeza, volviendo a ser ella misma - ¡Aléjate de mí, bestia! -

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquello. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hacía unos días era el jefe del equipo y Ophelia le tenía respeto por su rango, ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y furia

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó

Ella no respondió. Se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos entre tanta confusión e incertidumbre crecientes en Maki

Un ligero gruñido hizo eco, para cuando ambos miraran, Balc mostraba señales de vida. Sin decir nada, ambos corrieron a auxiliarlo. Maki se fijó en su pecho, tenía una herida profunda, tres líneas diagonales, como si un animal le hubiera rasgado; heridas similares a las decenas de cadáveres que les rodeaban

De los cinco SeeD's enviados, solo tres y con dificultades pudieron salir de ahí con vida. El miedo y temor generaba un acuerdo invisible entre los tres; ninguno mencionó lo ocurrido a otras personas, ni siquiera al Director Cid Kramer o al mismo Comandante del jardín, Squall Leonhart

Y Su relación en vez de volverse más cercana, se volvió más lejana... Ninguno deseaba por un instante recordar ese día. Balc y Ophelia evitaban iniciar una conversación con él o siquiera verlo, en especial la joven, que no podía soportar el hecho de que ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación

No era sólo eso con lo que lidiaba Maki, todavía debía aceptar el hecho de que Sarah no estuviera con él; sus sueños eran una constante tortura, se trasladaba todas las noches a ese momento, recordando como su vista se enfocaba en la rosa sangrienta de su pecho y su última sonrisa. A eso le seguían muy vagos momentos en los que sentía un frenesí de ira y locura junto a miradas aterradas de personas que no conocía, y en ocasiones como esa, era él mismo quien clavara unas garras que ni sabía poseía en el pecho de Sarah

Se despertó de nuevo con sobresalto y un sudor frío recorriendo su frente como otras tantas noches, sólo que en esta no estaba en su cama, estaba atado completamente en algún lugar de la polvorienta mansión de los Douraji. Pensó que aquella sería una de pocas noches tranquilas

Un poco de luz se colaba por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo. Otro día más en las manos de sus captores, incapaz de poder hacer algo al respecto

Transcurridas un par de horas y a punto de consolar el sueño, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio esa sonrisa demente, casi diabólica, a los ojos rojos como la sangre y más atrás otro par de ojos rojos que lo observaban atentamente, con expresión indescifrable

- Buenos días, hermano - saludaba Fubuki acercándosele peligrosamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros

- Aparta tú vista de mí, maldito demente -

- Soy tu hermano mayor y debes respetarme - replicaba disminuyendo la intensidad de su sonrisa

Y lo que pasó fue tan rápido que sólo supo que se quedó sin aliento y sintió el dolor agudo en su estómago

- Parece que hoy tampoco podré interrogarte - dijo Jade aún sin entrar en la habitación - Te dejo con él, Fubuki -

Eso sólo fue el comienzo de la ronda de puñetazos que el joven de cabello plateado le tenía preparado

- Vamos a jugar esta vez algo nuevo, si tú me dices algo, no te golpeo; pero si me dices una mentira o no dices nada, recibirás un castigo -

Tomó una silla que estuviera en una esquina y se sentó frente a Maki, imitando la fija expresión de su hermano gemelo, Jade. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor de plata y un cigarrillo, largó una prolongada bocanada y luego la exhaló hacia el techo

- Primera pregunta: ¿Exactamente a qué viniste? -

El pelinegro no respondió, únicamente se limitaba a no apartar la vista de Fubuki. Éste esperó pacientemente y cuando se hubiera terminado el cigarrillo, le sostuvo la cara a su hermano y apagó su cigarrillo en el inexistente ojo derecho. Maki apretó sus dientes, un poco más y podía quebrárselos del esfuerzo por no darle el placer a su hermano de deleitarse con su sufrimiento

- Segunda pregunta: ¿Dónde está? -

- ¿Dónde está qué? -

- Si te comportarás así… Reformularé la pregunta para idiotas como tú… ¿Dónde está la chica? -

- No lo sé. Tú también puedes averiguarlo si haces un poquito de esfuerzo -

"_Sus preguntas siguen siendo estúpidas. Ya saben por qué estaba aquí y que ella está en el jardín, entonces, ¿por qué posponer lo inevitable?"_ pensaba Maki aún con la vista fija en su hermano

Siguieron en el juego absurdo, saliendo perjudicado Maki como todas las veces anteriores. Tampoco sentía necesidad de rogar por su vida y mucho menos responder a preguntas absurdas y otras lógicas que Jade y en especial Fubuki fácilmente podrían haberse respondido sin ayuda de nadie

- Ya me aburriste, Maki. Antes eras más divertido, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que te emboscamos en la costa de Trabia? -

"_Cómo olvidarlo_"

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas - sacó una daga hecha de un cristal azul de apariencia afilada y de empuñadura completamente dorada

La barajeó unos segundos en su mano derecha con aquella mirada desquiciada al tanto que tarareaba un poema

_Once upon a time at the foot of a great mountain,_

_there was a town where the people known as Happyfolk lived_

_their very existence a mystery to the rest of the world,_

_obscured as it was by great clouds._

_Here they played out their peaceful lives,_

_innocent of the litany of excess and violence_

_that was growing in the world below._

_Then one day Strangefolk arrived in the town._

_They came in camouflage, hidden behind dark glasses,_

_but no one noticed them: they only saw shadows._

_You see, without the Truth of the Eyes, the Happyfolk were blind._

_There were no screams. There was no time._

_There was only fire. And then… __Nothing._

La última palabra como un susurro casi inaudible. Un movimiento rápido. La daga clavada en su abdomen. La rosa escarlata floreciendo como la de Sarah y con la vida escapándosele lentamente al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia, sentía una cálida y suave mano halar su cuerpo frío

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	10. Balamb (4)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makifeo Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

En el cap anterior se me olvidó colocar que el "poema" que recita Fubuki Douraji, es una canción a la que recorté para poner lo esencial, la canción es: "_Fire coming out of the monkey's head"_ de Gorillaz

Pues no olviden dejar su review (así como las críticas e.e) se agradecen de verdad y sin más que agregar… Enjoy! =D

###############################################

10

**BALAMB**

Las noticias que recibieran hace unos instantes lo llenaban de cólera, haciendo que golpeara con fuerza el escritorio del despacho de Squall

- Calma Seifer - se giró Squall, quitando la vista de los archivadores con los documentos de la misión, buscando un folio en específico

- Nosotros tampoco pudimos entender por qué, pero sólo nos envió a nosotras mientras ellos permanecieron en Trabia - informaba Dietch en su postura firme de SeeD

- Bien, puedes retirarte. Más tarde necesitaré el informe detallado de la misión -

- A la orden, Comandante - respondió Dietch con naturalidad cuando en su mente la pregunta surgía; siendo otra más que se preguntara desde cuándo regresara Squall y que fuera del paradero de Makisotu. Mañana sería cuando dieran el anuncio oficial

Era el tercer día de Squall de regreso a su trabajo después de su larga ausencia y ya había empezado el constante ajetreo de su vida de oficina, teniendo poco tiempo para relajarse, pues aún quedaban cajas por desempacar además de ponerse al corriente de todo el trabajo realizado por el Douraji durante su tratamiento

- Ten cuidado con hacer algo precipitado, Seifer -

- Lo sé - suspiró quitándose los lentes que usara solamente en clases, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz - Debo seguir haciendo lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, esperar por su regreso. Pacientemente -

Dietch se giró a punto de tocar la perilla y caminó hasta él, sacando una carta de su bolsillo que depositara en sus manos

- Casi se me olvidaba, es de su parte. Me pidió que cuidaras de Vero y que te comportaras de acorde a tu edad mientras ella no estaba - sonrió con algo de altivez - Tengo una última cosa que informarles. Aquella amiga suya con aspecto de loca hiperactiva está aquí. Me dijo que les informara que estaba aquí en Balamb y que dentro de poco se reunirían -

- ¿Selphie? ¿Selphie está aquí? ¿Dónde? - Saltó Seifer al ataque - ¿Por qué no está aquí mostrando su cara para darnos una explicación? -

- No culpes al mensajero - respondió - Ella se separó de mi junto con el cliente cuando llegamos a Balamb. Adiós -

Ambos se reservaron los comentarios acerca de Selphie, aunque les carcomían las ganas de abordar la conversación y no esperaban para salir como un par de viejas chismosas de la cuadra a contarles al resto, en especial, a Irvine

Seguían sin recibir alguna nueva noticia de Galbadia y no eran los únicos, los habitantes de Galbadia tampoco sabían que estaba ocurriendo exactamente fuera de la barricada invisible que crearan los ahora llamados simplemente "Clones". Cualquiera que intentara entrar o salir de Galbadia era considerado como algo imposible además de un acto de locura y desesperación

Las telecomunicaciones quedaron inhabilitadas en menos de media hora después de que los Clones salieran por televisión, como si todo estuviera calculado con gran precisión

Timber, estando como territorio vecino de Galbadia no había sufrido todavía daño alguno, pero sus habitantes temían constantemente la llegada del enemigo sin poder hacer más nada que esperar lentamente, o simplemente la llegada de la muerte. El resto de las naciones clausuraron los viajes hacia Galbadia por cualquier medio posible como medida de seguridad y prevención. Y según rumores que llegaron al jardín, el ejército había sitiado Deling como un intento de evitar la fuga de los super soldados y de cualquier civil

El rubio decidió tumbarse en el sofá con un sinfín de pensamientos paseándole, masajeándose los párpados bajo los lentes que usara para dar clases y cuando buscó de apretar su mano libre, su mente se enfocó en la carta de su esposa. Hizo una lectura pausada un par de veces, imaginándose los gestos y tonos que comúnmente empleaba con él; y una tercera vez, sólo para contemplar su escritura, bonita y elegante como ella. Una sonrisa se le dibujó

- Ella no está aquí y aun así me regaña -

- No es como si hubieras madurado todavía, en el fondo hay una pequeña parte de ella en la que te trata como al alumno al que le diera clases - dijo con una pequeña carcajada - Aquí esta - susurró sacando una carpeta del tercer archivador en el que buscara

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó en Esthar para que te convirtieras en todo sonrisas, amable y nostálgico? Das miedo -

- No lo había notado -

- No importa, justamente ese Squall es el que Rinoa necesita en estos momentos -

- ¿Te ha contado algo? -

- No, pero lo puedo ver en su expresión. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué le gusta y que no le gusta - dijo limpiando los lentes

Aquello captó la atención de Squall, si bien sus recuerdos del pasado cuando tuviera sólo 17 años estuvieran de regreso, seguía pensando que no conocía a Rinoa del todo, al menos no detalladamente, y era ahí donde Seifer le ganaba

- Sólo exprímete el cerebro pensando en un gesto tierno, pero no demasiado o pensará que hiciste algo malo que ella no debe saber - volvió a colocarse sus lentes - Quizás pueda ayudarte en un par de horas cuando termine de dar mi última clase -

Al mediodía, Squall fue a buscarlo al salón donde diera clases, encontrándoselo recogiendo sus papeles con prisa, casi ignorando a un par de alumnos del tipo preguntones y aduladores

- Vámonos -

- ¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Vero primero? -

- Rinoa se ofreció esta mañana a hacerlo por mí. Dice que necesita algo que hacer y prefiere cuidarla mientras yo trabajo, además se llevan de maravilla -

Fueron hasta el garaje donde se montaron ambos en el auto blanco de tipo sedán de Seifer que condujera hasta Balamb. La ciudad portuaria incrementó más su tamaño desde la última vez; los que vivían en los límites de la ciudad, podrían ir caminando el jardín y tardar poco más de unos veinte minutos; o un par, si ve iba en automóvil

- No entiendo tu insistencia por querer que le haga un lindo detalle a Rinoa -

Seifer quitó la mano derecha del volante para darle una ligera bofetada a Squall

- Se nota que no tienes experiencia con las chicas - suspiró volviendo su vista al camino

- Porque tú sí, ¿no?

- Estoy casado con Quistis y tengo una hija con ella. Si eso no es tener experiencia, entonces no sé qué será - además extendió su mano, casi restregándole su alianza matrimonial

Estacionándose en un aparcadero público, se dispusieron a recorrer las calles de Balamb al tanto que ambos echaban una mirada rápida a cada tienda por la que pasaban, esperando ver algo que le agradara a la pelinegra

- ¿Flores? -

- Muy trillado -

- ¿Una cena? -

- Es una posibilidad, pero sigue siendo trillado -

- ¿Joyería? -

- Exagerado -

- ¿Entonces? -

- No lo sé - agregó encogiéndose de hombros

Squall estaba comenzando a pensar que Seifer no era de utilidad y que sólo lo acompañaba para burlarse de él antes de volver a casa con su hija, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco por un momento y acercándose a la vitrina, vio algo que llamó su atención

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste? - le preguntó devolviéndose hasta él - Es una muy buena idea - respondió luego de observar con detenimiento -, pero, ¿estás seguro de que es el momento apropiado? -

- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - Tal vez al principio no, pero le gustará -

- Te recibiré con gusto en mi casa si te llega a correr -

- Gracias, pero no hará falta, vamos -

- Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea -

Esa tarde, Seifer se llevó a Vero quien pasara la tarde con Rinoa, ambos se despidieron y pusieron rumbo a su casa, dejando al par solos. Squall pudo ocultar el obsequio que le tenía preparado dentro del armario de su habitación aprovechando la anterior distracción de Seifer

- Pediré comida para cenar más tarde. ¿Qué quieres comer? - dijo descolgando el teléfono mientras pasaba las páginas de la guía telefónica

- Nada en especial, lo que quieras - respondió Rinoa desde la cocina

Una hora más tarde estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar cenando pasticho con una copa de vino tinto mirándose la cara sin decirse nada el uno al otro, de nuevo la incomodidad volvía a ellos

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? - preguntó Rinoa queriendo romper el silencio

- Bien. Hoy llegó un miembro del equipo de Quistis con el cliente que debían proteger -

- ¿Uno sólo? -

- Sí. Dietch Almeid. Completaron la misión que les asignara Maki pero por razones que desconoce, Quistis, Celes, creo que se llamaba, y un tal Oscar, en el que Quistis confía, se separaron del grupo dejando sólo una nota -

- ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Seifer? -

- Al menos sabe que Quistis está con vida y que le prometió volver, pero está claramente frustrado -

- Estará bien entonces - sonrió - Esta mañana llamó el profesor Odine - continuó, cambiando rápidamente de tema, antes de que Squall le contara sobre Selphie, algo que consideró oportuno -, no le entendí casi nada pero básicamente dice que sólo debo practicar para volver a tomar costumbre, porque inclusive algo sencillo como una escarcha se me dificulta, es como al principio de enterarme de mis poderes -

- Te ayudaré si es necesario, tú sólo pide mi ayuda -

Rinoa se le quedó mirando por unos segundos con una sonrisa extrañada

- ¿Qué? - el castaño frunció el ceño

- Nada, nada, no me prestes atención - dijo - Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esas espontaneidades de amabilidad y generosidad -

- Seifer dijo lo mismo - añadió frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a su expresión huraña

Una carcajada melodiosa salió de la boca de Rinoa, quien casi tumbaba el plato que tenía sobre sus piernas mientras Squall la observaba con su cara entre huraña y feliz, no tardó mucho en transformarse en una sonrisa diminuta para cuando pensó que era el momento apropiado

De un salto se levantó dejando en la mesa pequeña su plato y la copa de vino por debajo de la mitad, para ir a su habitación rápidamente en unas cuantas zancadas y dejando a una confundida Rinoa

- ¿Ya te enojaste? ¡Lo siento! - la escuchó gritar desde la sala

- No, espera ahí un momento - alzó su voz para ser escuchado mientras abría el armario y sacaba una caja mediana, blanca, con estampado a rayas horizontales rojas con un lazo más grande y más rojo

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron al máximo completamente sorprendida, dirigiendo las puntas de sus dedos a la boca por instinto

- Squall, que… -

- Sólo ábrelo - interrumpió ligeramente avergonzado

Tímida, comenzó a halar las tiras del lazo y soltó un respingo cuando la caja se movió por primera vez y tomando valor, sintiendo que el corazón le saldría del pecho, terminó de quitar el moño; por segunda vez la caja se volvió a mover, esta vez con más fuerza y sin poder abrir la caja ella misma, el regalo de Squall terminó por presentarse

- Quizás no sea el momento adecuado... -

Una cachorra de pelo corto gris, con unas patas largas y grandes a diferencia de su cola de tamaño mediano, de orejas triangulares largas que le llegaban a la altura del hocico. Sus ojos inocentes y angelicales de un gris verdoso brillante la observaban atentamente

- Solo creí que era necesario -

- ¿Puedes al menos decirme algo? -

Esa mirada verdosa terminó por hacer sonreír a Rinoa, derritiendo su corazón; aquello significaba un buen presagio tanto para él como para la cachorra de Pointer, pero conociéndola, no se fiaba completamente de que estuviera a salvo del todo

Rinoa soltó a la cachorra, que solo se quedó observándola con la misma mirada y se lanzó sobre Squall para abrazarlo

- Gracias - le susurro al oído con voz llorosa - Nunca olvidaría a Angelo, jamás - no supo por qué lo dijo, pero una parte de ella le hacía decirlo, como para dejar aquello entendido

- Lo sé - respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo

- Necesito seguir adelante, parar de pensar en mi pasado como integrante de los Búhos del Bosque y el miedo de convertirme en algo que no soy - dijo separándose y secándose las lágrimas

- Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro -

- Primero entrenaré con mis poderes -

- Y también a nuestra cachorra - dijo mirando de soslayo a la cachorra gris orinar en el piso de granito de la sala de estar

- ¿Tiene algún nombre? -

- Aun no, esperaba que tú la nombraras -

- Donatella -

Así la cachorra gris de raza Pointer, paso a llamarse Donatella, pasando a ser otra de las felicidades en el mundo que ahora casi desconocían. Cinco años perdidos ponían a Squall en la misma situación en la que se encontrara años pasados, sólo que a diferencia de aquella vez sí sabía con claridad quien era él, sus amigos estaban con él y más importante, Rinoa estaba ahí sonriéndole, sin dedicarle esa otrora mirada repulsiva y tan cargada de odio

- Vuelves a sonreír y me estas asustando - canturreaba al tanto que empezaba a secar el regalo de la propia Donatella que ahora olisqueaba todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso

El teléfono del apartamento sonó, interrumpiendo la atmósfera creada hace sólo unos minutos, Squall de mala gana atendió

- Ah, eres tú, ¿cómo estás? - era Zell, el rubio tatuado

- De maravilla. Tengo que contarte algo -

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó al escuchar el tono pausado y de cierto misterio

- Selphie esta aquí, viejo - susurró, conteniendo con demasía un sobresalto

- Así que fue a esconderse en tu casa - suspiró masajeándose el puente entre los ojos - He de suponer que trajo compañía, el objetivo de la misión de Quistis y su grupo -

- Así que ya lo sabías. No pude negarme a ofrecerles mi casa para que se quedaran -

- ¿Te ha contado algo? -

- Igual que tú, no mucho. Dice que ahora no es el momento -

Squall emitió un sonido de entendimiento

- Hay algo más, esta no es la Selphie que conocemos, está diferente -

- ¿En qué sentido? -

- Recuerdas que siempre andaba con una sonrisa a cada lado, intentando animar al resto, bueno... Esa Selphie, ha desaparecido. No por completo, espero -

- Rinoa, Seifer y yo estaremos allá mañana. No le digas nada -

- Entendido, adiós -

- Si, adiós -

- ¿Que quería? -

- Selphie junto a una amiga está en casa de Zell -

- ¿Selphie? -

Pensando que el secreto no permaneció guardado durante mucho tiempo, Squall le explicó lo ocurrido en la mañana en su oficina y del reporte hablado de la misión que recibiera de la peliverde Dietch

La mañana siguiente Rinoa volvió a amanecer al lado de Squall, y a sus pies Donatella dormía plácidamente igual que el castaño. Su habitación, estando contigua a la de Squall seguía en remodelación y sin su cama, que quedara destruida. Aquel hielo mágico no se derritió, permaneció frio y destilando vapor durante un día completo sin descongelarse, optando al final por que trocear el hielo junto con la cama para poder sacarlo de su habitación y quitar los tapices junto con la alfombra también incrustada de hielo

Squall le daba la espalda y por un capricho quiso poder acurrucarse y escudarse en su espalda desnuda. Fijándose en la locura que pensaba, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y girarse rápidamente para darle también la espalda a Squall

Aquello hizo que ambos, Squall y Donatella, se movieran en la cama para tomar una nueva posición. Rinoa se giró un poco y vio a Squall de reojo con el cabello largo, revuelto y despeinado

- ¿Será que en algún momento dejarás de vigilarme el sueño, acosadora? - le preguntó con voz soñolienta y los ojos aparentemente cerrados

Mitad enfadada, mitad avergonzada volvió a girarse, dándole de nuevo la espalda a un Squall al que se le dibujara una amplia sonrisa, imaginándose por enésima vez su ruborizada cara

Un par de horas más tarde se reunieron con Seifer en la estatua de busto de la pequeña plaza que quedaba a un par de cuadras del edificio donde vivía Zell

- ¿Cómo están? -

- Me quede esperando el momento en el que te aparecieras en mi puerta con el perro entre tus brazos - dijo observando de reojo a Rinoa que llevaba a la Pointer con una correa rosa, totalmente alegre y encantada por presumir del regalo que le diera Squall

La pequeña Vero echó a correr hasta llegar a Donatella para acariciarla mientras la cachorra le lamia las manos con emoción, moviendo la cola en un extraño movimiento circular

- Lamento decepcionarte -

Zell los recibió en su apartamento invitándoles a entrar, olía a pan tostado con queso y mantequilla

- Selphie está preparando unas tostadas. Sírvanse sin miedo a que falte comida -

- Gracias - dijeron los cuatro casi al mismo tiempo

- Se llama Donatella. Squall me la regaló ayer - explicó Rinoa cuando Zell fijara su vista en la compañera de la pelinegra

Vero tomó a Donatella y siguió de largo hasta la sala de estar al tanto que los otros seguían al rubio tatuado hasta la cocina

- ¿Quién era Zell? - preguntó Selphie alzando la voz por el ruido de las rebanadas de pan con mantequilla sobre el sartén

- Es... Amm... Una sorpresa -

La castaña se giró con la espátula en mano y sus palabras se ahogaron al ver al trío pasar por el arco que daba a la cocina, sus ojos no hacían más que abrirse más y más hasta su punto máximo

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - logró preguntar en un débil susurro - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - repitió mas alto, aun impresionada

- Íbamos pasando por la calle y decidimos pasar por aquí... Para hablar contigo - dijo Seifer encogiéndose de hombros con mirada altiva

- ¡Zell! - exclamó girándose con gesto furioso hacia el chico del tatuaje - ¿Por qué les dijiste que estaba aquí? -

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrían. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora? - respondió con naturalidad

- No tenías derecho -

- Si, si lo tenía. Somos tus amigos. ¿Acaso esperabas que sólo yo supiera que estabas aquí en Balamb? -

- Llevas desaparecida por un largo tiempo ¿y no quieres que sepamos de ti? Eso no es propio de ti, Selphie, quizás de Squall sí, pero de ti, no - añadió Seifer frunciendo el ceño

Rinoa con gesto enojado le dio un ligero golpe con el dorso de la mano a modo de reprimenda por su comentario

- No me hagas hablar tu tampoco, que también se escapó junto a Squall, todavía nos queda por hablar de ese asuntico -

La cocina comenzó a llenarse de humo y a oler a quemado, en ese momento, Zell apartó a Selphie de la cocina y apartó el sartén de la hornilla, retirando el pan pegado al sartén

- No... No quería volver -

- ¿Por qué? - presionaba Seifer junto a un ceño fruncido

- No quería vivir de la misma manera. No quería volver a pasar por peligros tan espeluznantes como Rada o inclusive la misma bruja Artemisa. Tengo miedo de que ese "casi morimos" deje... Deje de ser "casi" y... Y alguno de nosotros no salga con vida -

- ¿Crees que ninguno teme por su vida en esos momentos? - Le preguntó - ¿Crees que enfrentarse a cualquier cosa o persona con ganas de matarnos es fácil? Ese miedo siempre se presenta, en especial en las situaciones más difíciles -

- Hemos salido con vida porque siempre estamos todos ahí, luchando. Entre nosotros nos hemos cuidado las espaldas y por eso hemos sobrevivido, en especial en esos momentos en los que la corriente está en contra nuestra - agregó Zell moviendo mucho las manos

- La corriente podría llegar a ser tan fuerte que alguno no sobreviva - insistía la castaña de cabello largo despuntado apartando la mirada

- No eres la Selphie que conozco - dijo Squall con indignación tras su ceño fruncido - Donde sea que la hayas dejado, debes encontrarla, porque así sólo resultas ser decepcionante -

Selphie encaró al castaño de cabello largo con ojos llorosos y sorprendidos, como negándose al hecho de haber escuchado que era "_decepcionante_" del propio Squall, la palabra rezumbaba en su mente sin cesar. Sin soportarlo más rompió en llanto y sólo Rinoa la tomó de los hombros en un gesto tímido de consuelo

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas, más para sí y para aquel al que abandonara, que para el resto - Cuánto lo siento -

- La única manera de disculparte es volviendo a ser la misma Selphie de siempre y jamás volver a huir sin decirle nada a nadie - respondió Squall "_Las razones son diferentes pero, ¿Cómo soy capaz de exigirle eso a Selphie cuando yo también huí? También les debo una disculpa a todos_"

- Si te quieres desaparecer perfecto, pero no olvides que existen personas que desean saber de ti, como por ejemplo: Irvine - añadió Seifer

El nombre fue como un hechizo de petrificación. ¿Hacía cuánto que no escuchaba ese nombre? No lo recordaba. "_Irvine_" aquel que era su amado y por el mismo miedo a luchar, también lo apartara de su vida. Sus lágrimas habían parado por un instante, sólo para recordar en su mente con claridad, la última vez que se vieran

El vaquero la había apartado del grupo por un momento en el viaje de regreso a Balamb y le explicó con detalle lo que posiblemente le ocurriría, sin dejar de lado al final, el decirle cuánto la quería y la amaba. Recordó las caricias, los besos y la manía por revolverle los cabellos cada que podía; el último beso y el último abrazo, tan fuerte que parecía que no los fueran a separar jamás y las lágrimas de un hombre temeroso a enfrentar un destino que conocía de antemano y no quería

- ¿Dónde está él ahora? -

- Vive en Galbadia, simplemente quiso quedarse ahí -

- ¿Puedo hablar con él? -

- Imposible. Las comunicaciones a Galbadia están cortadas, no sabemos nada de ellos desde que los soldaditos tomaran la capital - respondió el rubio de cicatriz

La expresión de Selphie parecía indicar que sabía tan poco de lo que ocurría como de lo que Squall y Rinoa sabían al principio. Le explicaron cuanto sabían sobre la situación actual en Galbadia, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar alguna oportunidad para actuar

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	11. Galbadia (3)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makisotu Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Ni me atreveré a poner excusa, porque no existe una creíble o sincera; también si la "digo" sonaría de alguna manera grosero/irreverente/ofensivo, cualquiera de esas tres sirven para hacer la idea

###############################################

11

**GALBADIA**

- Perfecto, gracias - Ophelia cortó la comunicación y se quedó observando el teléfono en su mano por unos segundos que parecieron minutos

Al subir su mirada, se encontró a los seis ansiosos por respuestas. Ella sonrió y asintió con determinación

Con el cuerpo dolorido, y rechazando por enésima vez cualquier tipo de ayuda, se levantó del sillón, observando por la ventana del apartamento de Irvine cómo se veían de solitarias y desérticas las calles de una ciudad que en nada se parecía a la Deling ruidosa, abarrotada de gente y con las carreteras llenas de automóviles circulando que no solamente ella recordaba

- Solo tenemos que escabullirnos y salir de aquí - comentó sin despegar su vista del exterior gris y solitario - Por ahora debemos esperar - agregó en un suspiro

El plan para escapar de Deling parecía ser mucho más complicado de lo que en un principio supusieran, pero era su única opción

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito: contactar fuera de Deling. Todo gracias a una línea segura por medio de un satélite privado que pudieron conseguir gracias a unos contactos especiales de Brandon

Como canarios dentro de una jaula, solo podían esperar ayuda del exterior para poder salir de la jaula. Solo podían trinar y revolotear alrededor de la prisión de barrotes invisibles mientras esperaban la tan ansiada libertad

- ¿Pero sí nos ayudaran? -

- Dijeron que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, yo sólo les di las posibles opciones; debemos esperar que ellos formulen su plan y respondan, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento - respondía a su primo Cressen

- ¿Maki hará algo por nosotros? - preguntó esta vez Mid

- No, el Douraji no… Será Squall - dijo sonriendo al máximo

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? - saltó Mid con una emoción que no podía esconder

Ophelia negó aún con la sonrisa que no desaparecía

- Comencé hablando con Seifer y terminé hablando con Squall -

- Perfecto, las cosas serán más fácil si está él para sacarnos de aquí -

- Eso espero - añadió una Ophelia esperanzada - Aunque es un egoísmo de nuestra parte escapar de Galbadia y dejar a toda esta gente aquí a merced de esos -

- No podemos hacer nada al respecto, estarán bien por un tiempo. De alguna forma se las arreglarán, el ejército con la ayuda de organizaciones harán algo tarde o temprano, es algo muy común en este tipo de situaciones - argumentó Irvine con expresión severa

- ¡Ophelia! - exclamó Lancel - Están saliendo a las calles, es un grupo de seis -

- Cierren las ventanas. Irvine, Mid, acompáñenme - dijo caminando hacia las ventanas que quedaban a los costados del balcón desde el que Lancel los observara

A través de la ventana que Lancel dejara abierta del decimoctavo piso donde estaba el apartamento de Irvine, asomados para observar con detenimiento vieron a los seis que el primo de la rubia mencionara, caminando en dos columnas por la calle que diera al edificio donde se encontraban

- Debemos intentar hablar con ellos - propuso Irvine

- ¿Estás loco? - preguntó Mid con temor en su rostro

- Sólo digo que se parecen a nosotros, deben de poder hablar como nosotros -

Ophelia no les quitaba un ojo de encima, pensando, analizando la situación. Nadie tenía una posibilidad de hablar con ellos, quizás porque se los tuvieran prohibido, pero ahora que no habían leyes en Galbadia para ellos, ¿hablarían?

- Es una locura, pero lo haremos, iremos e intentaremos hablar con ellos -

- Estás igual de demente que él - dijo Mid aterrorizada señalando a Irvine con su mano fracturada

- Normalmente eres tú quien propone o está de acuerdo con esas ideas descabelladas, ¿qué te ocurre últimamente a ti? -

- No, no me ocurre nada, sólo tengo la mano fracturada, sólo tengo miedo de esas cosas que tienen más poder que cualquiera y que estuvieron a punto de matarme -

- ¿Sólo eso? Vamos, hemos pasado por cosas peores y aún puedes luchar con tu mano derecha -

Como si tuviera las manos poseídas, tomó la correa en la que llevara sus katanas aunque cada poro del resto de su cuerpo gritara que no lo hiciera, objetando que era un suicidio acercarse a esas cosas, y se las ajustó en la cintura

Mid todavía tenía el brazo fracturado, pero con algo de incomodidad podía luchar con la derecha. Por primera vez y contra su voluntad evitaba luchar, no sólo por tener la mitad de su fuerza sino por el temor que le causaban los súper soldados

La primera vez que los enfrentaran corrieron con suerte de salir con vida y algunas heridas leves. Su aspecto de cerca causaba más terror, cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos penetrantes de color tan rojo como la sangre, cargados de rencor y sed de venganza

Era tarde para cuando cayeran en cuenta de lo que comenzaba cuando derribaran la residencia presidencial y más tarde todavía cuando decidieron que debían salir del hospital donde se encontraban

La pelinegra estaba en el cuarto del hospital de sus padres, intentando conciliar el sueño en un incómodo sillón cuando escucharan los gritos de dolor y agonía del oficial que acompañaba al súper soldado. Recordó que por instinto sus manos se fueron a donde las empuñaduras de las katanas que no tenía y por primera vez en muchos años, el miedo brotó de su corazón. Aun en esa situación, defendería a sus padres

Y súbitamente entre el ruido espeluznante sin esperar mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió de golpe cruzando por ella un oficial de la policía con una cortada en la frente que destilaba gran cantidad de sangre y le impedía la visión de su ojo izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera advertirle sobre la evidente amenaza, un tubo negro, una cachiporra le estampó el cráneo contra el marco de la puerta al punto de destruirlo, salpicando sangre y sesos

"_Soy la siguiente_" pensó con gran terror reflejado en su rostro, observando por primera vez esos ojos rojos cargados de rencor. Por segunda vez la misma sensación de su mundo al derrumbarse la cubrió y antes de poder siquiera defenderse con sus puños, sin importar que la izquierda estuviera fracturada, el individuo corrió hacia ella arrebatándole de un golpe todo el aire que tenía, descolocándola

Su larga cabellera negra atrapada en la mano de su enemigo impidió que cayera al suelo, los instantes que estuvo en esa posición con los ojos completamente cerrados parecieron eternos, sólo rogaba porque no se prolongara más y que acabara con todo en ese momento, sin darle más sufrimiento del que ya cargaba

- ¡Mid! - escuchó esa voz muy conocida para ella

Al abrir sus ojos vio a su hermano, Kurt, asustado, sosteniendo fuertemente un perchero de madera en sus manos. Una exhalada y sin saber qué clase de estupidez era lo que le llevaba a querer enfrentarse al soldado sin máscara, se lanzó hacia él, siendo estampado a la pared en un segundo

- ¡Kurt! - exclamó en un intento vano de socorrerlo, todavía estaba sujeta del cabello

Probablemente la estupidez era algo que se alojaba en los genes de los Valefort, porque impulsada por los mismos motivos de su hermano una de las cosas más preciadas, alzó su mano derecha envuelta en una magia de fuego débil para cortarse toscamente el cabello y herir la mano de su enemigo. Rápidamente se arrastró hasta tomar el perchero de madera y se lanzó hacia el peliblanco, tumbándole, donde comenzara frenéticamente a estrellarle uno de los extremos en la cara una y otra vez, sin darle tregua, salpicándose de sangre

- Ya está muerto, ya déjalo, detente - dijo Kurt con voz suave y una sonrisa, tocándole el hombro para que se detuviera, disimulando el terror de la escena y la impresión de la oscura faceta de su hermana

Después de su frenesí, quedaron los vestigios del miedo y terror, y sólo para no volver a sentir aquella sensación tan desagradable se juró no apartarse de sus gemelas: Yuurei y Shinrei, desde que las recuperara gracias a su hermano

Regresando a la realidad, suspiró y salió con Irvine y Ophelia, no sin antes notar la preocupación en los familiares de la rubia, en especial, de su esposo

Abajo a las puertas del edificio, vieron cómo el grupo de súper soldados se iban alejando, pasando de largo por los edificios

Irvine silbó y de un segundo a otro, ya se estaban acercando a los tres corriendo

- ¿Es mal momento para decir que fue una mala idea? -

- Aún no - dijo Ophelia

- Regresen a sus casas, por favor - dijo uno de ellos con ambas cachiporras desenfundadas, al igual que los otros

Desde que destruyeran la residencia presidencial, no llevaban máscaras. Mostraban su rostro blanco casi al igual del color de sus cabellos, de ojos rojos y expresión fría

- Sólo queremos hablar con ustedes, ¿es posible? -

- No. Repito, regresen a sus casas -

- Vamos, hombre, no te alteres, sólo queremos saber más sobre ustedes - dijo Irvine acercándose a Ophelia, interponiéndose lo más que podía entre los de cabello blanco y la rubia

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ - se decía Mid. El cuerpo entero le temblaba sólo de ver aquellos ojos rojos - _"Haz algo, muévete, muévete, Mid Valefort!"_

No esperaba desenfundar su katana, ni mucho menos intentar atacar al que estaba frente a la rubia y al cobrizo, siendo tan fácil como respirar desviar el ataque de la pelinegra y empujarla para arrastrarla casi un metro

Ophelia también había desenfundado en un ágil y elegante movimiento su estoque, preparada para recibir a quien quisiera atacarla y a su lado, Irvine estiraba un poco la mano más cercana a la rubia mientras en la otra tenía un rifle tomado de uno de los policías que murieran a manos de aquellos individuos

- Espera, yo los conozco. Estaban en el hospital donde yo estaba - interrumpió uno de ellos acercándose al que fuera atacado - Me encargaré de ellos, no se preocupen -

- ¿Estás seguro, 201? -

- Si, 205 -

- Son todos tuyos entonces, nosotros seguiremos - respondió aquel al que llamara 205

Esperó a que sus compañeros se marcharan y luego le dirigió su atención al trio

- Como un favor les diré lo que pueda - dijo sin cambiar su expresión - Sólo porque recuerdo que ustedes no me miraban tan horrible como el resto antes de rebelarnos, en especial ella - dijo mirando a la pelinegra que se tranquilizara un poco, enfundando su arma con su mano temblorosa

Entraron al edificio asegurándose de que nadie estuviera fijándose en ellos y se sentaron en las escaleras a excepción de 201

- ¿Por qué tienes ese nombre? - preguntó Ophelia - ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? -

- Se nos es asignado un número al nacer y somos llamados así, es más fácil para identificarnos - dijo quitándose el guante para mostrar el número por el que era llamado marcado en color negro en el dorso de la mano

- ¿De dónde vienen? - preguntó esa vez Irvine

- Somos clones. Pero no sé realmente de dónde venimos, ni dónde estamos ahora -

- Estás en Deling, capital de Galbadia -

- ¿Por qué atacan Deling? -

- ¿No lo saben? ¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe en realidad nada? - por primera vez desde que lo vieran, 201 mostró confusión - Ustedes nos utilizan para sus propios fines, las materias primas de cualquier cosa que puedan imaginar, la mano de obra de las grandes industrias, todo eso, lo hacemos nosotros -

- Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que TODO lo fabrican ustedes? -

- No todo, pero si la gran mayoría. Algunos se dedican a los laboratorios, donde se fabrican medicamentos en masa, otros se dedican a entrenarse como soldados toda su vida como yo, trabajos pequeños, cuando alguien necesita un órgano y no puede conseguirlo, cosa que sucede la mayoría de las veces, obtienen los órganos para trasplante de nosotros -

Mid, a diferencia de Ophelia e Irvine, se mostraba más tranquila al escuchar aquello

- Tiene razón. Todo encaja ahora - dijo alzando la mirada hacia sus amigos - cuando empezaron los asesinatos, Maki me envió a Galbadia para investigar, y como todos, nadie vio una relación entre los asesinatos. Ahora que él dice eso, todos estaban involucrados en manos de obra para ensamblajes, manufactura de medicamentos, proyectos investigativos de universidades, inclusive algunos de los muertos fueron gente que pertenecía a la junta directiva e incluso el mismo director del hospital -

- ¿Quién o quiénes de ustedes están llevando a cabo los asesinatos? - se adelantó Ophelia

- Eso no lo puedo decir. Pero sí que lo está haciendo es por el bien de nuestra gente, de nosotros los Leukos -

- ¿Leukos? -

- Es el nombre de nuestra gente, dado por los mismos que nos han creado -

- ¿Piensan hacer más daño? -

- No parece ser el plan, sólo queremos que nuestros derechos se hagan valederos, que dejen de tratarnos como el ganado -

- Supongo que no podemos oponernos, si tienes razón con lo que dices -

- ¿Insinúas que estoy mintiendo? -

- Es una opción. Ustedes atacaron primero - Ophelia frunció el ceño con amenaza

- Sólo porque esas personas se lo merecían - 201 alzó la voz

- Nadie se merecía ser atacado, ni mucho menos morir -

- Basta, no es necesario pelear en estos momentos. 201, gracias por la información - asintió Irvine

- De nada. Y una precaución, no vuelvan a hacer eso, no todos los Leukos tienen el mismo nivel de tolerancia que yo o el de mi grupo. Muchos han sido torturados y han presenciado cosas terribles, cosas que han llegado a marcarlos de por vida -

201 se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando al trío pensativo. Ophelia se levantó pasados unos segundos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al apartamento

Cuando llegó toda agitada y sin aliento, tomó el único medio de comunicación que tenían y llamo al jardín

- ¡Squall! -

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con preocupación al notar la voz agitada

- Nada, nada. Necesito que investiguen a profundidad sobre las clonaciones a través de la historia y quiénes están involucrados -

- No entiendo -

Le contó con pocos detalles lo que aquel ser llamado Leuko les había contado sin dar muchas explicaciones, pero las suficientes como para que el castaño entendiera la importancia de tal petición

- Tardará, pero haré lo que pueda -

- Gracias - respondió finalizando la llamada

Tuvo que repetir la historia por segunda vez, esta vez con más detalles, luego de mostrarle a Brandon que se encontraba ilesa al igual que los otros dos

El resto del día resultó ser igual que los otros, sin nada que hacer. Decidieron que lo mejor era esperar como en un principio planeaban y hacer caso de la advertencia del Leuko. No había mucho que hacer en una ciudad sin un televisor, radio, ni periódicos para informarse, sólo una persona podía ponerlos al tanto y al día siguiente, siendo el turno de Mid, se puso en marcha

Caminó por las calles desiertas y el cielo parecía adornarse para estar de acuerdo con la situación, nublado, dándole un tono gris y lúgubre a toda la ciudad de Deling. Seguía siendo un misterio por qué los súper soldados no atacaban, y justamente por eso, además del toque de queda del ejército, era que en un principio la gente evitaba salir de sus casas

Al comienzo la gente intentó refugiarse en las barricadas del ejército, pero muy pronto se vieron en la necesidad de enviar a todos a sus casas. Estaban en las calles todo el tiempo, cada dos o tres cuadras se veían las barricadas con un par de automóviles y siempre en un grupo no mayor de diez soldados

En esa ocasión, la pelinegra se acercó tanto que los temerosos soldados apuntaron con los rifles; un valiente se le acercó, haciendo preguntas de las que sólo escuchaba un murmullo, cuando se acercara más fue capaz de oír lo que le preguntaba

- ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Muéstreme sus documentos de identidad! -

- ¿No te basta con ver que no me parezco a ellos, no tengo ojos rojos y ni mucho menos el cabello blanco? - preguntó sin inmutarse, pero dispuesta a desenfundar su katana o correr si era necesario

- No me importa, muéstreme su documento de identidad - refutó acomodándose el arma con la que le apuntaba - ¿Tiene permisos para llevar esas armas? -

- Como quieras - respondió sin hacerle caso mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos lo que le pedía el hombrecillo temeroso - Aquí tienes. Documento de identidad como ciudadana de Galbadia, mi identificación como SeeD del jardín de Balamb y mi carnet para porte de armas de CUALQUIER tipo - se las entregó de manera altiva deseando por un escaso momento que llevar el apellido Valefort le diera algo de importancia

- ¿A dónde se dirige? -

- Voy a mi casa, necesito ver cómo se encuentran mis padres - respondió indiferente

- ¿De dónde viene? -

"¿Acaso le importa?"

- Vengo de casa de unos amigos -

- B-bien, puede continuar - dijo luego de tomarse su tiempo para pensar, leer y releer los carnets de identificación - Tenga cuidado ahí afuera -

- Gracias, igual ustedes - respondió con la mayor amabilidad que le fuera posible

Pasó por el Arco del Triunfo y se dirigió a un conjunto residencial, muy elegante, ubicado a un par de cuadras de la destruida residencia presidencial

- ¡Siegfried! - llamó a la puerta con insistencia

- ¿Mid? -

- Sí, soy yo, ¿A quién más esperabas? -

Escuchó un par de cerrojos además del de la cerradura y tras la puerta, un más anciano Siegfried Almeid le abrazó

Tres años atrás el hombre decidió retirarse de la vida del jardín y disfrutar de una tranquila jubilación en su nación de origen, Galbadia. Se instaló en un apartamento y desde que estuviera ahí no dejaba de recibir llamadas y visitas de amigos y colegas para pedirle su sabio consejo como militar del ejército de Galbadia y como SeeD del jardín de Balamb

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntaba el anciano con la preocupación paternal con la que solía tratar no sólo a ella sino a sus sobrinos Dietch e Izaskun

- Bien. Venía a preguntarte si te has enterado de algo -

- No mucho, sólo más de lo mismo. Los políticos escondidos en sus refugios fuera de Galbadia mientras la ciudadanía teme por sus vidas que están a merced de estos súper soldados. El único que parece hacer algo y aun así está presionado es el General Fury Calway; los soldados no hacen más que quejarse, temerosos de sus vidas, sin más opción que patrullar, ayer hubieron un par de bajas, unos listos buscaron pelea a un grupo de súper soldados y los golpearon hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, para su suerte siguen con vida -

Por un instante pensó que fuera el grupo que estaba con 201 y quizás su pensamiento no estuviera más alejado de la realidad por lo último que él les dijera

- Siegfried, ayer contactamos al jardín de Balamb -

El anciano pelirrojo canoso levantó sus cejas con una sorpresa disimulada

- Saldremos de aquí pronto, no de una manera fácil pero lo haremos -

- ¿Qué ruta tomarán? -

- Probablemente la que descienda al mar, saldríamos directamente a las afueras de Galbadia en vez de la ciudad -

- ¿Considerando los riesgos de esa ruta? -

- Por supuesto, Ophelia no parece muy preocupada por tomar esa ruta, sus primos tampoco ni mucho menos Irvine y por parte de Brandon, estoy segura de que Ophelia lo convencerá, está más preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo nonato que por su esposa porque sabe que no se dejará lastimar -

- ¿Y tú? -

- Quizás algo de miedo por encontrarnos alguna de esas cosas pero nada asustada -

Siegfried asintió

- Viejo, ¿sigues sin saber algo de los perros falderos de Alexander? -

- No más de lo que sabe todo el mundo, que están desaparecidos. Es otro de los problemas con el que Fury Calway está sufriendo -

Desde que terminaran las investigaciones después de la muerte de Alexander Deling, tanto Crust como la familia de cuatro, los Trevant, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Fury se empeñaba en buscarlos porque estaba seguro de que ellos sabían algo más que nadie conocía

- Siguen corriendo los rumores discretos de que la culpa del saqueo a la oficina en la casona de Fury fuera culpa de ellos cinco y que algunos documentos importantes faltan ahí, así como en la residencia presidencial, aunque gracias al atentado de los súper soldados es imposible saber realmente si también fue registrada -

- ¿Algo más? -

- No, eso es todo mi querida Mid -

- Gracias, Siegfried - dijo levantándose del sofá de la sala de estar - Escaparás con nosotros ¿verdad? Te arrastraré y cargaré de ser necesario -

- No te preocupes, no hará falta cargar a nadie porque los acompañaré. No pensarías que me es agradable quedarme aquí o ¿sí? -

- Eres tan demente como tu sobrina, así que sí creo que serías capaz de quedarte sólo por mero capricho, rechazando una segunda vez la oportunidad de salir de aquí - comentó rememorando el momento cuando el hospital donde ejercía su hermano lograra trasladar a los pacientes más heridos a otros hospitales fuera de Deling y sus aledaños, incluyendo a sus padres y al mismo Kurt

- Tu también rechazaste la oferta de Kurt para irte, igual que tus amigos. Lo hicieron por la misma razón que yo: darle prioridad a los pacientes necesitados -

El anciano le revolvió los cabellos a propósito sólo para hacerla enojar y la pelinegra con gesto de niña malcriada se volvió a peinar con las manos su ahora cabello corto, sin hebras quemadas gracias a un retoque de su madre antes de irse, y dándole un último abrazo se marchó de la casa del viejo SeeD

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	12. Trabia (4)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makisotu Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

###############################################

12

**TRABIA**

La luz comenzó a fastidiarle el sueño y sintiendo el dolor punzante recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Makisotu Douraji abrió su único ojo sobrante, sin creer que siguiera con vida después de lo que pasara

Su mano instintivamente se fue al abdomen en el que su hermano Fubuki le clavara una daga que lo dejara desangrándose, sin poder dar uso a su habilidad de regeneración. "_La daga de filo azul_" pensó intentando recordar en vano lo que pasara después de quedar inconsciente

La otra fue a parar a su ojo faltante, estaba oculto con un parche adhesivo y no con el trozo de tela negra que solía llevar puesto, esperaba con todo su corazón que el único recuerdo de Sarah no se hubiera perdido y estuviera a salvo

No sabía tampoco cómo estaba vivo y a quién le debía la gratitud de haberle salvado, pero una cosa segura era que jamás a sus medios hermanos Jade y Fubuki "_Entonces, ¿A quién?_". Recorría con la mirada toda la habitación con la otra pregunta en su mente _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Lenta y dolorosamente, logró levantarse de la cómoda y amplia cama, no fue hasta que saliera de ahí que cayera en la cuenta de que todavía se encontraba en la mansión de los Douraji; un frío terrible comenzó a helarle, sólo la habitación donde se encontraba estaba cálida

Desarmado y dependiendo sólo de sus puños capaz de dar pelea por si era una cruel broma de sus hermanos, se deslizó hasta el salón principal de la mansión en la penumbra, con la única luz del sol que se colaba por los cristales empañados de nieve en los bordes, había una ligera ventisca que le erizaba el cuerpo. Entre el ligero temblor de frío un agradable olor llegó a su nariz desde la cocina y su estómago rugía empeñado en que fuera corriendo hasta allá. Casi podía sentir el tocino en su boca, tanto que casi babeaba como un perro del hambre que tenía

Se detuvo en seco al ver no sólo a su tutor Oscar, sino a Celes Hyant y a Quistis Trepe, dos de los SeeD's que enviara a buscar en la aldea de los Shumi a Lys Oakheart

- Es un gusto ver que te sientas con energías. Ven, siéntate y come, la comida que Quistis prepara es increíble, su esposo e hija deben estar agradecidos de tener una mujer fuerte, valiente y que además tenga un buen gusto para la cocina -

La rubia frunció el ceño, despegando su mirada de la cocina y después se dirigió al pelinegro

- Hay tocino con tostadas y huevos revueltos, sírvete cuanto quieras - parecía dedicarle una sonrisa forzada

Celes como siempre, parecía indiferente ante la presencia del Douraji, simplemente disfrutaba de la tostada que remojaba en la taza de café que tenía en su otra mano

- ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí? - preguntó sentándose en la mesa

- Unas dos semanas. Sólo nosotros estamos aquí, el resto del grupo de Quistis junto con la chica ya deben estar en Balamb sanos y salvos - Oscar explicó brevemente notando la intención de preguntar -. Tienes suerte de estar vivo, Makisotu - replicó su maestro enarcando las cejas. Sabía que era un regaño solo por tener que usar su nombre, sin ningún diminutivo

- No había nadie más que pudiera hacer este trabajo, si mandaba a cualquier otro SeeD, no correría con la misma suerte que yo, terminaría muerto -

- Hubieras muerto si no me hubiera enterado de que te habías largado del jardín de un momento a otro y más suerte a tu favor que aún estuviéramos en Trabia -

- Tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para discutir si fue una buena idea o no, pero ahora debemos salir de este lugar, quiero regresar a Balamb para estar junto a mi hija y mi esposo, sin más demoras - interrumpió una fría Quistis poniendo un último plato con más tocino, tostadas y huevos revueltos

- Partiremos mañana, Quistis. No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo del necesario, dije que esperaríamos a que el idiota de mi alumno despertara -

- Espero que no me esté ocultando otra cosa, Señor Oscar -

Después del desayuno, el Douraji regresó a su habitación con la ayuda de su maestro, cuando lo dejara acostarse, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con rostro duro e inflexible

- Antes de que comiences a sermonearme, no sabía que Jade y Fubuki estarían aquí, creía que sus objetivos apuntaban más en ir a buscar a la chica y que eso me daría tiempo a investigar sobre los padres de Lys -

- Pero te equivocaste -

- Ellos no saben más de la chica de lo que yo sé, se podría decir que estamos parejos. Pero no se ha de descartar que vayan en algún momento a Balamb -

- No lo harán. La chica no es una prioridad -

- ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes, Oscar, que aún no me has contado? -

- Bueno, has estado perdido del mundo, pero cosas están pasando en Galbadia y es ahí a donde apuntan Jade y Fubuki. Y eso es porque aquellos seres son iguales a ellos, cabello blanco y ojos rojos -

- ¿Son lobos blancos? -

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero es un asunto que requiere una investigación a profundidad -

- Ya veo. De cualquier forma los lobos blancos están casi extintos y los únicos pura sangre que existen son ellos dos y la chica -

- Correcto, pero ahora que la chica está en Balamb, Jade y Fubuki no se atreverían a acercarse a tantos SeeD's… -

- Teniendo presas más fáciles en Deling, ya veo - completó Maki - Desviando un poco el tema, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente en Galbadia? -

- Veamos, después de la muerte de Alexander Deling, las imitaciones de Lobos Blancos aparecieron e hicieron un atentado a la residencia presidencial, desde entonces no hay manera de saber qué está pasando en Galbadia, pero es claro que tienen un control sobre la capital y como contramedida el ejército ha cerrado todas las entradas y salidas al país, aunque eso no parece importarles mucho - explicó su maestro levantándose de su asiento

La mente de Maki se puso a trabajar y recordó que la despistada de Mid estaba en Galbadia. Se preguntó cuán bien estaría y se despreocupó pensando que estaría perfectamente bien "_Las personas tontas como ella siempre sobreviven ante toda desgracia gracias a una fuerza misteriosa que nadie puede responder_"

- Espera - Oscar se tornó hacia él - ¿Dónde están mis cosas? -

- Aquí está el pañuelo que llevas siempre en tu ojo -

- ¿Y mi katana? - saltó al momento

- No diría que está destruida, ni desaparecida. Alguno de los dos la tiene en su poder -

- ¿Qué? - sentía la rabia recorrerle el cuerpo junto a una intensión asesina

- Al parecer creyeron que sería una excelente forma de gastarte una broma por si sobrevivías. Considerando el tipo de broma, y cómo son esos dos, ambos sabemos que indudablemente la culpa es de Fubuki -

"_Esa arma es invaluable e irremplazable. Maldito. Mataré a Fubuki"_

- Temporalmente puedes usar esta pequeña daga - dijo descubriendo un trozo de tela negra, que inmediatamente reconociera como la que usaba en su ojo, la daga de empuñadura dorada y filo azul, estaba envainada con una funda del mismo color dorado y las excesivas florituras - Es efectiva contra los lobos blancos, por eso tu capacidad de regeneración se vio afectada -

- Entiendo -

La tomó junto a su parche de tela negra y la colocó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama

- Descansa todo lo que puedas, mañana partiremos al alba - añadió levantándose de su silla y colocándola donde estaba inicialmente

Estando a solas pensó por segunda vez en Noah, el que fuera su pupilo, diciéndose con amargura que se habría olvidado ya de él "_Para ya, pareces una colegiala llorando por el cariño de un niño, Makisotu Douraji_" Estaba seguro de que ya estuviera de nuevo con su antiguo maestro, tirando al traste todo el tiempo invertido. Y deseando no seguir comportándose como un chiquillo malcriado, se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con la frazada, y tratando de olvidarse del dolor en todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y terminó por quedarse dormido

Mientras que en la habitación contigua, Quistis estaba sentada frente a la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón como en cada una de las grandes habitaciones con un teléfono móvil, contemplando el atardecer junto a una pequeña nevada al tanto que escuchaba el tono de marcado, teniendo por fin algo de cobertura para realizar llamadas, algo que extrañó durante toda su estancia en la aldea de los Shumi

No pasaron otro par de segundos más para que su esposo, Seifer, saludara al otro lado del teléfono tratando de contener al máximo la felicidad por escuchar de nuevo su voz, lo mismo hacía junto a una ansiedad por llorar de la sensación de separación

- ¿Cómo está todo por allá? - preguntó ella

- De maravilla. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no volvería a saber de ti -

- Llame ayer, no hace falta hacer un drama. ¿Cómo está Vero? -

- Bien… -

- Seifer - llamó ella al notar la seriedad con la que respondiera. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba ocultándole algo

- Por dónde comienzo… -

- ¿Algo le pasó a nuestra hija? -

- No, no, no, Vero está bien, de maravilla, es sólo que la está cuidando alguien más -

- ¿Alguien más? - repitió alzando al tono de voz, incrédula. Olvidándose por completo de su alegría y las ganas de llorar

- Sí. R-rinoa la está cuidando… Desde hace un par de días -

- ¿Y dónde demonios se supone que estás tú? - gritó

- Quistis… -

- ¡Eres su padre, es tu responsabilidad cuidar de ella al ciento por ciento mientras yo no estoy! -

- Quistis… -

- ¡Seifer, no sabes cuan enojada estoy contigo! -

- Quistis… -

- Tendremos una larga conversación al respecto cuando llegue a Balamb -

- ¡QUISTIS, DEJAME HABLAR MALDITA SEA! - gritó lo más alto que pudo - Estoy en un asunto muy importante, no podía traerla conmigo, sería un peor padre de lo que ya soy si lo hiciera -

- ¿Cuál es ese asunto… tan importante? - preguntó entre dientes, obligándose así a no volver a gritar

- Es una práctica previa antes de los exámenes oficiales a SeeD's. Necesitaban mi ayuda -

- Pero tú no eres SeeD, así que ¿qué haces ahí? -

- Soy un instructor, y como miembro del profesorado es mi deber asistir a estas prácticas. Normalmente lo hubiera rechazado sabiendo de sobra que debo cuidar a nuestra hija pero Squall me pidió personalmente que fuera como apoyo táctico y seguridad extra por precaución por cómo han estado las cosas en Galbadia. Además de que Rinoa se ofreció a cuidarla por mí, no te preocupes, ha sido un encanto con Vero, ambas se llevan de maravilla -

Quistis refunfuñó sin saber realmente que responder. No estaba molesta porque Rinoa o alguien más cuidara de ella, estaba molesta por la decisión que Seifer tomara sin consultarle

- La prueba se está llevando a cabo en una isla cerca de Galbadia, para prevenir accidentes hay más SeeD's de lo normal por si algo ocurre, ya sabes, la seguridad de los alumnos es primordial y bla, bla, bla -

- Sólo cuídate y regresa en una pieza - suspiró

- Me alegra que comprendas - dijo - Te amo - añadió

- Yo también - respondió en tono cansino - Pero odio que me ocultes las cosas -

- No te dije nada porque sabía que reaccionarías así. Te llamaré de nuevo en cuanto pueda. Debo colgar, me necesitan. Adiós, te amo -

- Yo también te amo - respondió y al siguiente instante, se cortó la llamada

Otro segundo pasó, fijándose en que deseó un par de minutos más para hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y no sólo a él sino también a su hija. Poder abrazarlos a ambos a su manera, despertar al lado del rubio de cicatriz con el que se casara

Su mente por un instante eterno se transportó al pasado, exactamente a su boda, una ceremonia pequeña a la que asistieron al menos la mayoría de sus amigos, pero algunos de los que verdaderamente importaban no estuvieron. Aquel día especial tuvo dos rostros, el superficial de felicidad y el interior de tristeza por la falta de sus amigos. Seifer, su esposo, se la había pasado desde la ceremonia hasta el final de la recepción haciendo lo imposible para animarla y sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, pues ese día las únicas lágrimas que soltaran fueron de felicidad absoluta porque estaba ahí, unida junto al hombre que amara y con el mismo que en el presente tuviera una hija

Eran una pareja dispareja pero a la vez perfecta, ella el orden y él, en la mayoría de veces, el caos; en los momentos importantes ambos podían ser una mente y pensar igual, resolviendo cualquier inconveniente que se les presentara

Regresó al presente, a su realidad, notando sin saber desde cuándo llevaba la sonrisa esculpida en su rostro. Escuchó un ligero carraspeo y al voltear estaba Celes Hyant en la puerta

- Pensé que estaba dormida. Llamé un par de veces y decidí entrar para salir de dudas -

- Estaba distraída. ¿Qué ocurre, Celes? -

- Venía a avisarle de que la cena está lista - Era el turno del peliblanco para cocinar

- Gracias, Celes, bajaré en un momento -

El chico de rostro inexpresivo asintió y volvió a estar a solas en su habitación; echó un último vistazo al horizonte sin creer que hubiera fantaseado durante tanto tiempo; el sol ya casi se ocultaba tras las montañas y la nevada suave persistía

La cena fue lo más silenciosa posible si de conversar se tratara; los únicos sonidos venían del chocar de los cubiertos con los platos de cerámica y los vasos de cristal al ser levantados o puestos de nuevo en la mesa. Ninguno intentó además romper el incómodo silencio, evitando en lo posible rosar miradas con cualquiera de los otros. Lo que Celes había preparado comprendía una ensalada pobremente aderezada de lechuga y tomates

- Una pregunta, ¿por qué no comemos carne? - preguntó Maki

- Soy vegetariano, si quiere algo de carne, prepáreselo usted mismo - respondió Celes a secas sin apartar su mirada del plato

- Calla y come, no te quejes de lo que alguien más ha preparado por ti - añadió su maestro - Pero si, necesitamos comer algo de carne -

- Basta los dos. Si quieren carne, levántense y vayan a cocinarse algo -

- Qué mal genio, ¿dónde quedaron tus buenos modales? -

- Siguen aquí, pero no tengo más paciencia para tratar con dos idiotas que me siguen apartando de Balamb -

- Como Comandante interino le exijo respeto -

- Déjeme recordarle que usted no es el comandante, y tenemos el mismo rango de SeeD, pero por experiencia y edad, yo le gano a usted, así que en este caso, a mi Quistis Trepe por el reglamento de los SeeD's, el liderazgo me corresponde a mí. Que no se le olvide, Makisotu Douraji -

Ni ella misma se esperaba decir esas palabras, dando honor a su yo altivo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Toda la ira reprimida, toda la cólera y repulsión que el ex comandante interino le causaba por todo el tiempo que llevaba apartada de su hija, salió de sus rojos labios

- Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en decirlo - dijo frunciendo el ceño - No obstante, tiene razón, mis disculpas, no volverá a pasar - añadió con un leve tono de rabia levantándose para dejar la mesa y su insípida cena a medias

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	13. Balamb (5)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makisotu Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

###############################################

13

**BALAMB**

Cargaba un ceño fruncido mientras sentado veía por el espejo como una sonriente Rinoa le ataba el largo cabello castaño con elegancia en una coleta con una cinta azul rey

- Deja de canturrear, no lo hace más varonil -

- Te dije que te cortaras el cabello y no lo hiciste, ahora debes cargar con esta coleta o parecerás un indigente, ¿es eso lo que quieres que piensen de ti comandante? -

- Tú sigue peinándome - fruncía más el ceño al decir esas palabras

Esa noche era el baile de graduación de los SeeD's y como Comandante del jardín de Balamb, era imperdonable perderse la fiesta y mucho menos la ceremonia donde debía presentarse, e imperioso después de estar desaparecido mucho tiempo

Durante el transcurso de su misión llegó a su mente la conversación que tuviera con Seifer en Esthar sobre las guerras internas entre SeeD's. Seifer tenía razón, todos tenían razón y no les creyó hasta observarlo con sus propios ojos. Recordó muchos de los que estuvieron presentes, habían cambiado notablemente en sus expresiones, era como ver a su yo antiguo reflejado en cada uno de los rostros

Sintió la tensión durante los días de la práctica y de alguna manera su tan ideado plan hizo un pequeño cambio. _"Sólo necesitaban volver a conversar al estilo del guerrero" _reflexionó al final de todo, ya habiendo logrado ganarse el respeto y admiración perdido de los SeeD's y estudiantes a los que lo conocían y estaban resentidos por el abandono, como a los que no lo conocían. La enemistad, en la mayoría de los casos, fue puesta en duda y hasta apartada por unos instantes

Al final después de la práctica y posterior examen días despues, los candidatos resultaron ser prometedores y la elección fue más complicada de lo que resultó ser el desarrollo de la misión aún con todos los contratiempos _"Esta guerra aún no termina"_

Rinoa la estampó un beso en la mejilla devolviéndole a la realidad antes de retirarse a su habitación a terminar de cambiarse.

Squall le pidió que le acompañara, porque no quería estar solo y mucho menos a merced de la gente importante que solía rodearlo para hablar de asuntos sobre el futuro del jardín, implicando negocios; los padres de los SeeD's que nunca faltaban, haciendo mil y un preguntas sobre el desempeño de sus hijos y repitiendo cuán orgullosos estaban de sus retoños

Se observó con cierta humillación por cómo su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta junto a unos mechones que le caían con elegancia, se escapaban una y otra vez sin poder recogerlos, quedándose así resignado a verse ridículo junto al traje de gala SeeD

Caminó hasta la sala donde encontrara a Donatella durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá, le acarició las orejas. Fue devuelto a la realidad después de salir de un corto trance por el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban más y más hacia él

- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó con las manos en la cintura

Rinoa apareció con un vestido del color de la crema sin escote de corte evasé con un cinturón de tela café, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de piedras del mismo color del cinturón, y su largo cabello negro caía como una cascada en su espalda. El castaño quedó en otro trance al notar lo preciosa y elegante que lucía aquella noche

- Si esa es tu forma de decir que me veo linda, gracias - sonrió volviendo a sentirse de diecisiete años

- Serás la envidia de todas. Vamos - dijo tendiéndole gentilmente su brazo con una diminuta sonrisa

Para esa noche rentó un automóvil por todo un día completo, rechazando la oferta de Seifer de ser el transporte de ambos; estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento de la residencia donde vivían, les tomó unos minutos en llegar al jardín y otros más encontrar un lugar en el pequeño garaje del jardín

Se trasladaron de un mundo a otro, dejando la calma y quietud de las afueras y el hall del jardín para entrar al salón de fiestas donde un grupo de músicos tocaba un vals y en el centro alrededor de diez parejas bailaban al compás de la melodía

Entre las faldas de los vestidos que descendían cuando las mujeres eran devueltas al suelo de mármol blanco, pudieron divisar a Seifer bailando con Quistis

- Toda la amargura que cargara encima se le esfumó en un segundo cuando vio a Quistis, ¿no te parece? -

- Claro - negaba con una sonrisa incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían

Hacía una semana que Quistis regresara a Balamb junto a Celes y tres días desde que el matrimonio se reencontrara después de una ausencia casi dos meses. Ella se abalanzó sobre él como si fuera la escena final de una película romántica y estuvo entregando mimos a sus dos tesoros más preciados cada segundo, sin detenerse, reprimiendo en público unas lágrimas que lograra destilar en casa, sin vergüenza alguna

Una pequeña corría desde la derecha en dirección a ellos luciendo un ondeante vestido azul rey con encajes blancos en la costura de los hombros con el brazo, sus muñecas y al final de la falda; y en la cintura una cinta ancha que terminaba en un lazo en su espalda del mismo color

- ¡Rinoa! - exclamó mirándola sin despegarse de la pelinegra

- Vero, luces encantadora. ¿Cómo estás? - saludó con una sonrisa

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó estrechando otro abrazo para separarse

La pieza estaba por terminar y enseguida comenzaban a tocar otra más para darle continuidad, pero Seifer ya no podía seguir el ritmo y en medio de las parejas que seguían bailando, buscaban con la mirada a su hija. El hombre señaló hacia donde los tres estaban y fueron caminando hacia ellos

Seifer, como siempre, llevaba su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás; acompañado de un traje negro, llevaba una pulcra camisa blanca y encima el saco abotonado junto a una corbata de moño del mismo color que su traje, además de unos zapatos de cueros lustrosos. Y tomada de su brazo, Quistis lucía con elegancia su cabello recogido en un moño, un vestido rojo descotado semi ajustado de espalda desnuda con unos guantes del mismo color y un collar y zarcillos de perlas blancas

- No sé si reír o llorar por ti - dijo el rubio estando a un par de pasos de la pareja, intentando contener una risa socarrona

- Seguirás toda la vida teniendo los mismos dieciocho años de edad en el cuerpo de un adulto de veintiocho - le reprendió su esposa

- Hasta tú debes pensar que se ve completamente ridículo con ese peinado -

- Se ve elegante, querido -

- ¿Quién más ha llegado? - preguntó Squall paseando la vista por el amplio salón, cambiando el tema

- Sólo vi a Ophelia, sus primos y a su esposo, Brandon. Parece que llegaron un poco antes de que nosotros -

- También a Mid y al viejo Siegfried -

- ¿Crees que ambos vengan juntos? - preguntó Rinoa - Quiero decir, ha pasado tiempo, no deberían estar tan enojados el uno con el otro -

- Zell no vendrá, además dijo que se estaban llevando como unos perfectos desconocidos que casi se odian el uno al otro, así que no creo que ninguno de los dos llegue - respondió Quistis

- Nadie quiere estar aquí, pero es casi una obligación, en especial cuando has formado parte del grupo de examinadores de la prueba -

- La ceremonia da inicio en unos minutos. Debo atender unos asuntos antes de que comience, si me disculpan. Regresaré cuando me asegure de que todo marcha bien -

- Adelante, Comandante - respondió Rinoa

Lo vieron alejarse y estando ya a una distancia, Quistis giró con expresión de picardía

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos? Seifer ya me contó todo -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sobresaltada, sonrojándose

Seifer imitó la mirada de su esposa y comenzaron un ataque hacia Rinoa

- Vamos, no pueden ser tan mal las cosas -

- ¡No les voy a responder! - exclamó al tanto que su rubor aumentaba y sentía un calor sofocante recorrerle el cuerpo

- Creo que es un tema que cualquiera debe saber, digo, estás entre amigos - insistió Quistis

- Quistis tiene razón - añadió una voz a sus espaldas, casi en su oído, acompañada de una risilla un tanto maquiavélica

Al girarse, se encontró a Mid, la chica de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes, y a un par de pasos más atrás, a Ophelia junto a Bran

La primera enseñaba un vestido verde esmeralda con el cuerpo drapeado de gasa y encaje, el talle ceñido hasta la cadera; la falda se abría con amplitud ondeando a cada paso, en su mano sana cargaba varios brazaletes de oro y plata, su largo cabello negro atado en un moño y de él se escapaban algunos mechones que caían con gracia sobre su rostro, y unos zarcillos del mismo verde esmeralda

La segunda estaba ataviada con uno de color negro sin mangas de corte sirena con un bordado de adornos casi florales, en su pecho de escote corazón un fondo de tela blanca ocultaba su pecho y su rubia cabellera ondulada dorada caía por sus hombros y espalda; para cubrir los cortes y magulladuras que sanaban llevaba unos largos guantes negros

Su esposo en vez del habitual jubón, un traje más de la época actual de color negro con el chaleco abotonado, un pañuelo blanco de corbata y en el centro una esmeralda, estaba afeitado y con el cabello corto y acicalado, completamente recogido sin ningún desperfecto o mechón de cabello rebelde

- Jamás pensé verte en un vestido así, Ophelia - dijo Quistis

- Está aprovechando la ocasión porque jamá… ¡Ay! - exclamó Mid interrumpiendo su oración por un puntapié de Ophelia

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mid? - preguntó Ophelia con una sonrisa

- Lo estaré cuando te mate -

- ¿No pensarás hacerlo o sí? Deberías considerar por todo lo que he pasado - mentía con un fingido tono de dolor en su voz

- Cuando todo termine, me las pagarás - juró entre dientes

- Vayamos a sentarnos a alguna de las mesas antes de que comience la ceremonia - propuso Quistis interrumpiendo la riña amistosa

Al sentarse, un camarero con una bandeja repleta de copas de cristal con champaña a la mitad se les acercó ofreciéndoles a tomar una amablemente; todos, a excepción de Ophelia y la pequeña Vero, cogieron una de la bandeja, dejándola casi vacía

- Quistis, ¿sigues molesta con Seifer por no decirte nada? - comentó Ophelia

- Por supuesto que sigue molesta, pero al menos tiene la gran amabilidad de dirigirme la palabra y eso es mucho - respondió Seifer en lugar de la rubia - Sólo oculté un par de detalles que si le decía era capaz de obligarme a devolverme a Balamb -

- Quistis, de no ser por la hazaña de su esposo y sus acompañantes, seguiríamos en Deling. No hay palabras para mostrar la gratitud que siento por habernos sacado de ahí, y más después de la condición en la que se encuentra mi querida Ophelia - decía Bran con mucha solemnidad

Ophelia reía cuando su esposo se excedía con las palabras que usaba, pero tenía razón

- ¿Condición? - preguntó Rinoa - Está de maravilla -

- Mis heridas aún están sanando pero mi condición es más grave de lo que se aparenta, verán… - en ese momento apartó la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para anunciarles la maravillosa noticia al resto de sus amigos que seguían sin saberlo

En ese momento los músicos terminaban una pieza, algunos aplaudían por la melodía; un par comenzó a subirse a la tarima cargando un podio con un micrófono, uno de ellos dio un par de toques al micrófono y se bajaron. Vieron a un Squall de ceño fruncido en las escaleras disimulando el nerviosismo

Kramer se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, procediendo a subir y atrás le siguió Squall

- Buenas noches, espero que la velada de esta noche siga siendo de su agrado. Ahora pasaremos a presentar a los cinco jóvenes que se unen a la familia de los SeeD's del jardín de Balamb, démosle un gran aplauso a: John Williams, Alice Manonn, Frank Thorne, Galatea Sabarm y Luck Vicost - A medida que eran nombrados iban subiendo a la tarima posicionándose a la derecha y girando hacia el público para quedar de postura firme

- Ahora, unas palabras del Comandante del Jardín de Balamb, Squall Leonhart -

Un silencio sepulcral quedó en los instantes que Cid Kramer le cedía el podio a Squall, el Comandante

- Buenas noches. Es un honor para mí que estos jóvenes formen parte de los SeeD's, de aquí en adelante, les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan porque esto es solo el comienzo de una nueva vida de emociones y experiencias para ustedes. Jamás olviden, al igual que el resto, que sin importar lo que ocurra el jardín de Balamb siempre será su segunda familia - terminó de girar hacia los cinco, iniciando otra oleada de aplausos

Pensando con un leve regusto amargo, y para nada encajada con el ambiente de la ocasión, que existía la probabilidad de que alguno de ellos no llegara a su segunda misión. Regresó a la realidad cuando los músicos volvían a subir a la tarima, tomando sus correspondientes asientos, los SeeD's esperaban firmes la orden para retirarse, no pasó mucho hasta que Squall se los ordenara. Seguían sus órdenes como un pequeño grupo de robots sin rechistar hasta que bajaran el último escalón para volver a ser chicos comunes y corrientes

Al bajar, como era de esperar, los padres de los nuevos SeeD's comenzaban el ataque, ya tendría tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos a los que veía conversar desde la mesa sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estuvieran diciéndole

- Deberías ir a rescatarlo - dijo Quistis a Rinoa. Ambas lo observaban desde la mesa, la segunda se levantó de inmediato, con largas zancadas y decisión para salvarlo del tumulto de padres

- Mami, tengo sueño - Vero se quejaba con mirada soñolienta y un bostezo. Su madre le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa para luego mirar al padre con la misma mirada

- Puede dormir en mi habitación mientras tanto - interrumpió Mid la conversación visual de ambos mostrando la tarjeta de acceso de su habitación que sacara del yeso de su mano

- Espero que eso sea lo único que lleves ahí dentro -

- Si, mamá Ophelia - respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Hola, ¿cómo están? -

Al girarse se encontraron a Dietch con su cabellera verde atada en una elegante coleta con una cinta negra, despojada de las bandanas en su frente con unos aretes negros y un vestido con corte de tubo junto a unos zapatos de tacón altos negros con un brillante blanco en el centro

- Mid, necesito hablar contigo -

- Si es lo que yo creo, entonces no, olvídalo - respondió con un ceño fruncido -. No quiero - añadió ligeramente contrariada

- Por favor -

- Bien… - respondió con un suspiro después de pensárselo, volviendo a marcar su entrecejo, viéndose incapaz de deshacer el sentimiento de apesadumbrada - Ya regreso -

Ambas se alejaron, dejando por completo los ruidos del salón de fiesta. Quistis y Seifer, con Vero en sus brazos casi dormida, también se levantaron poniendo rumbo al área de habitaciones del jardín para poner a dormir a su hija

- Nunca tendré un momento perfecto para decirles -

- Quieres quitarte ese peso de encima - rió su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Por supuesto, no es que no quiera decirles - decía tomando la mano de su esposo -, ¡es sólo que el maldito momento no se da! - termino por exclamar frustrada, descolocándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo

- ¿Qué es lo que no se da? - preguntó Rinoa regresando con Squall a su lado, de igual mirada curiosa

Ophelia suspiró, liberando parte de su nerviosismo

- Estaba hablando de negocios familiares, algo muy importante que me tiene muy preocupada - soltó de repente, arrepintiéndose al último minuto de contarles sobre su hijo nonato - Quizás deba irme de Balamb en poco tiempo -

- ¿Con esas heridas que cargas encima? No lo creo - objetó Squall frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto? -

- No lo sé - respondió evitando la mirada

- Ha estado así desde que llegamos a Balamb, es mejor que empieces a acostumbrarte, a estas alturas ninguno lo ha hecho, ni siquiera yo - Rinoa rió y seguido Ophelia, más por el ceño fruncido de Squall que por el comentario de Rinoa

En ese momento, Squall se percató de que su móvil llevaba unos segundos sonando, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y al tanto que atendía se excusaba para dejar el salón de fiestas para poder escuchar

Vislumbro a Quistis y a Seifer en la lejanía, regresando de las habitaciones, sin Vero con ellos. A la izquierda, estaba una Mid que escondía su rostro entre sus manos, y alejándose de ella, un pelirrojo de gran estatura "_Mejor no inmiscuirme_"

A instantes de contestar la llamada, su teléfono dejo de sonar e irritado, se sentó en una de las bancas del hall, a la espera de una segunda llamada... Y volvió a sonar

- ¡Squall, soy yo, Irvine! - exclamó con su típico tono extra amigable que en ocasiones como esa le molestaba - ¿Puedes venir afuera al jardín? El portero no me deja pasar porque dice que no tengo invitación -

- Bien, espera ahí - suspiró masajeándose el entrecejo finalizando la llamada

En la entrada, el cobrizo seguía intentando con su don de labia hacer que el anciano portero le dejara pasar. Como se lo esperaba, iba solo

- ¡Squall! - exclamó

Iba algo desaliñado para la ocasión, una camisa blanca y encima un saco negro con unos jeans azules y zapatos casuales negros y lustrados. No llevaba su sombrero de vaquero en aquella ocasión y su largo y cobrizo cabello estaba atado, dejando los flecos más cortos rodear su rostro

Cargaba encima la misma cara con la mezcla de sentimientos que no le dejaban tener paz desde que viera a Selphie después de tantos años, creyendo desde el momento que supiera que ella no estaría con él, que podría volcar todo el odio y rencor que sentía por su cobarde huida y preguntarle el por qué… Pero se equivocó, no salían palabras de su boca y al igual que ella, él no podía mirarla a la cara porque sabía que abriría una caja que creía estar seguro de haber sellado en un lugar profundo de su alma

- Gracias - dijo pasando el pórtico y entrando al hall

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó con mirada inquisidora -. No me digas que estas huyendo de Selphie

- ¿Es tan obvio? - preguntó con una sonrisa amarga - Necesitaba salir de ahí, sigo sin poder mirarla a la cara y mis ganas de golpearle sólo van en aumento, pero bien sé que a las mujeres no se les golpea -

- Aunque bien sientas en tus adentros que para ti se lo merezca -

- ¿Crees que podría ser el mismo caso de Rinoa y tú? - preguntó

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos cerca del panel de información del jardín

- Quién sabe. Podría ser -

- En este caso, esta Rinoa luce verdaderamente arrepentida y Squall es el mismo resentido pero en esta ocasión es amigable - agregó Irvine

- Más o menos - suspiró el otro sonoramente, casi llegando a ser un gruñido

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Debería intentar hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas? o ¿dejar que el río tome su curso? -

- ¿Tu pidiéndome consejo? - preguntó sin creérselo - La verdad... -

- Debes hablar con ella -

Seifer salió de la nada, uniéndose al par, estando de pie con otra copa de champagne en su mano. Al parecer llevaba el tiempo suficiente escuchando la conversación como para intervenir

- No hagas como éste imbécil. Debes hablar con ella. Si tienes dudas, es porque aún existen sentimientos hacia ella que no has podido olvidar - dio un trago a la copa y añadió -. ¡Sé un hombre! - le señaló con la copa para luego hacer lo mismo con Squall - ¡Y tú también! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando al prepuberto? ¿Qué diablos esperas para juntarte con Rinoa definitivamente? -

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - le reprochó apartando la copa

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos? ¿Viven juntos pero...? - Irvine dejó la pregunta en el aire, esperando que el castaño la contestara

- No somos nada. Laguna nos dio el apartamento a los dos sin decir nada, la verdad es que nos impresionó a ambos -

- A mí no me engañas. Si eso es así ¿por qué le regalaste al perro? Te preocupas por ella - Seifer entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa malvada

- Eso no tiene nada que ver - insistía

- Te preocupaste cuando liberó sus poderes inconscientemente aquella noche mientras dormía, sin añadir el hecho que desde entonces, duermen en la misma cama -

- Es la única cama que hay -

- Existen los sofás como alternativa -

Sin palabras, por enésima vez volvió a fruncir el ceño

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? -

- Ya te lo dije, nada. No hay nada entre Rinoa y yo -

- Debes admitirlo, Squall - Seifer suspiró encogiéndose de hombros -. Ambos se comportan como dos adolescentes enamorados que niegan estarlo. Seguirás igual que ella pensando que no hay nada entre los dos. La vi sonrojarse cuando preguntamos por ti en más de una ocasión -

Estaba comenzando a fastidiarle que sus amigos se comportaran como dos viejas chismosas con cualidades de espías indagando más y más para saber la realidad sobre asuntos que no les concernían ni un poco

Pero tenían razón... Muchas cosas eran obvias cuando lo meditaba por un instante, sí, Rinoa estaba enamorada de él, y él de ella. Se reía de cuan raro e irónico resultaron ser las cosas cuando en el pasado se llevaran tan mal que no podían soportar la presencia del otro, y después de varios acontecimientos, llegaran a estar a solas en una habitación que compartían por una broma de sus amigos, que pensó era cruel, la conversación llegó al punto de hablar sobre su futuro como pareja, dándose una oportunidad para ambos de estar juntos y rehacer las cosas. Más risa le causaba saber que la actitud de ambos había cambiado drásticamente en los cinco años que para ambos fueran sólo dos meses

Al regresar al salón de fiestas, Rinoa y Quistis conversaban y por la actitud de ambas, los hombres sacaron en conclusión que se trataba de algo realmente serio. Estando a unos cuantos pasos terminaron su conversación, notando la presencia de los tres

- No esperaba que vinieras - decía Quistis levemente sorprendida

- Yo tampoco pero aquí estoy, estaba aburrido y pues, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Y Vero? -

- Vino con nosotros, pero está durmiendo en la habitación de Mid -

Seifer e Irvine tomaron asiento a excepción de Squall que estando aún de pie, miraba a Rinoa con una expresión entre decidida y dubitativa. Las voces de sus amigos eran apagadas por su cerebro y la otra pieza de vals muy conocida para él, se intensificaba, la pelinegra parecía reconocerla, estaba haciendo un muy buen esfuerzo aparentando que no le importara

- ¿Podrías concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? - sonrió con ternura extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra. Sus amigos intercambiaban la mirada entre él y ella, a la espera de algo más asombroso que ver sus rostros del color de un tomate

- Si - respondió ella y como la reacción entre el vinagre y el bicarbonato de sodio, sus amigos reaccionaron con una prolongada exclamación de emoción y picardía, expectantes por más

- Maduren - se giró Squall con el entrecejo fruncido llevándose a Rinoa consigo hasta la pista de baile

- "_Waltz for the Moon_" - rió tapándose los labios - Creí que no lo recordabas -

- Simplemente vino a mi mente - respondió él guiándola hasta el centro, tratando de ocultarse entre las parejas para no ser visto, ni para tampoco ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa que le hiciera surgir instintos asesinos en él

"_Un, dos, tres"_ se repetía Squall por inercia en su mente, sin perder el compás

- Has mejorado desde la primera vez que bailamos. Ya dejaste de pisar los pies -

- Cualquiera puede bailar terrible si una loca desconocida de imprevisto te arrastra a la pista de baile -

- Claro, claro, cúlpame a mí de que no sepas bailar - volvió a reír, esta vez escondiendo el rostro

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía, lento al principio y de un momento a otro se volvía rápido y descendía el nivel de intensidad. Pronto se olvidaron del resto. El mundo y la pista de baile eran solamente para ellos. Squall contando los pasos para no perderse, parecía un desafío para ambos y comenzaba a agradarles; sin darse cuenta, se encontraron sonriéndose el uno al otro

- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo ella tomándolo por sorpresa con un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de desprenderse de las manos para girar

- Lo había olvidado. Gracias, Rinoa - respondió al regresar

Una gran diferencia de cuando la primera vez que bailaron aquella pieza, el escenario y la ocasión era la misma, pero los años transcurrieron y ahí estaban ambos, juntos. "_Quién diría que aquel hechizo infantil le funcionaría_" pensaba el castaño recordando lo que hiciera en el momento siguiente de rechazar su oferta de bailar con él

La intensidad y rapidez del vals aumentó, y con ello, también la emoción de ambos. Se soltaron de la mano, quedando tomados por la otra, girándose, sin dejar de verse y regresar a tomarse de las manos, atraídos como polos opuestos de un imán, quedando tan cerca del uno al otro. Un poco agitados y con las sonrisas en sus rostros, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, ruborizados, y simplemente ocurrió… Squall besó a Rinoa esa noche, sin que nada le importara ya, dejando que las aguas tomaran su curso

Al separarse, de nuevo se quedaron hipnotizados observándose el uno al otro, ella a los ojos azules grisáceos y él a los de color castaño. Ella lo abrazó, y todavía el mundo seguía siendo sólo de ellos dos. Quienes estuvieran a su alrededor no importaban, simplemente interesaba que ambos estuvieran ahí

- Te amo -

- Yo también, Rinoa

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	14. Timber (1)

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix. Así como algunos otros pertenecientes a Makisotu Douraji. Los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Subo capitulo cuando me da la gana porque soy muy malota (?)

###############################################

14

**TIMBER**

- Así que nada. Mantenme informado si ocurre alguna novedad, Celes. Adiós - suspiró lanzando con desgano su teléfono a la cama

Estando aún frente a la ventana, observó la ciudad de matices azules y alegres que no combinaban con los rostros asustados de sus habitantes. Temerosos de lo que podría ocurrirles siendo un país con frontera a Galbadia

Su maestro entró al cuarto con un par de bolsas en las manos que contenían el desayuno del día, de nuevo serían empanadas de carne

- ¿No te cansas de comprar siempre lo mismo, Oscar? - preguntó el Douraji

- Están exquisitas, son una delicia que se debería comer todos los días -

Resignado y hambriento, devoró su desayuno en cuestión de minutos, se terminó de beber de golpe el zumo de naranja

- Saldré a hacer unas cosas -

- Sabré si sales corriendo a Deling -

- Deja de pensar que eso pasará - "_Aunque ganas no me falten_" - De alguna manera necesito recuperar mi arma de las sucias manos de mis hermanos - añadió dando un portazo

Estaban alojándose en un pequeño hotel de Timber, nada lujoso pero tampoco andrajoso, desde que se separaran de Quistis y Celes la noche antes de regresar a Balamb. Pensaba marcharse solo, y como esperaba, Oscar lo había perseguido decidido a acompañarle y desde entonces seguía esperando una oportunidad, sólo un escaso segundo en el que le perdiera de vista para dejarlo atrás y seguir solo

Era temprano, las calles estaban aún vacías y lo único que se veía era a los empleados de los pequeños establecimientos limpiar con dedicación las mesas y pisos, preparándose para abrir sus puertas a otro nuevo día

Caminando por la plaza central, podía ver todos los rieles, por los que los trenes pasaban todos los días, una de las cosas raras de Timber sería no llegar a escuchar el sonido de los trenes llegando y saliendo

Se recostó en uno de los muros de un puente ornamentado con el escudo de Galbadia con unos grabados meramente ornamentales por el que pasaban los Trenes, en medio de una plaza. Suspiró sonoramente pensando de nuevo en lo que le contara Celes por teléfono, inclusive, llegaba a imaginarse la forma exacta en cómo Quistis Trepe entregara el informe a Squall, poniendo énfasis en sus actos imprudentes

- Me pregunto si seré recibido en el jardín de nuevo después de desertar. No creo que me llegue a perdonar - rió por lo bajo ante la simple idea - No si llega a creer lo que escuchará de mi sin prestar atención a la carta que le dejé - respiró profundamente, trayendo a su mente el contenido de una misiva que escribiera un par de días antes de irse del jardín

Admiraba lo suficiente a Squall como para no tener las palabras que explicaran lo hecho durante los años en los que le suplió. "_La guerra de SeeD's era una limpieza completamente necesaria. Cuando te enfrentas a tus amigos en una situación difícil, puedes percibir si tu amistad con ellos es verdadera sin importar lo que pase o si se trata de una necesidad humana de socializar para esperar beneficios al final_" aquellas palabras, no sólo meros pensamientos que se paseaban por su mente, las llegó a escribir con tinta en la hoja de papel que le dejara a Squall Leonhart, del que esperaba pudiera comprender el porqué de sus acciones

- Aun así estoy seguro de que hablarán a mis espaldas para que no trate de comprender las razones. Puedo apostar mi vida a que Lady Ophelia no perderá el tiempo si la ocasión se le presenta -

- ¿Hablando solo? - le preguntó una segunda voz cercana a el

Un hombre de aspecto cansado y piel pálida con una camisa azul a rayas negras con un jean y zapatos casuales, de cabellera muy corta de color negro y ojos de un azul muy intenso. Su rostro le resultaba familiar

- ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? - preguntó directo al grano

- Ya lo creo, no me parece raro que no me recuerdes, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace unos años y yo tenía el cabello más largo - dijo revolviéndose el cabello - ¿Podemos hablar un momento en un lugar más apartado? -

No estaba muy seguro de las consecuencias de seguirle, pero su curiosidad pudo más y con una pizca de desconfianza le siguió hasta una casa no muy apartada de donde estaban

De color marrón, constando de dos pisos. Algunas partes de las paredes estaban decoradas con detalles en madera de caoba, desde el segundo piso se observaba un lindo balcón con flores de varios tonos y especies, las cortinas cerradas por completo le impedían observar el interior

- ¿Dónde estamos? -

- Vamos - el hombre siguió caminando - Pasa, no puedo permitir que alguna persona peligrosa me vea durante mucho tiempo o podrían descubrirme, tirando al trasto todo lo hecho durante este tiempo -

- ¿Quién eres? -

El hombre miró a sus alrededores y abriendo la puerta de la casa lo invitó a pasar, y de nuevo, la desconfianza de Makisotu floreció. Ya había caído en la trampa de sus hermanos por subestimarlos, esta vez no sería tan sencillo volver a caer en otra trampa, estaba preparado. Adoptando una postura firme y algo defensiva, se mantuvo frente a la puerta abierta, sin moverse, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta

- Eres testarudo - dijo el pelinegro al ver que realmente el de un ojo no entraría - Bien, como quieras - volvió a mirar a los lados y se acercó a su oído - Mi nombre es Ciro, Ciro Trevant - respondió y lo haló de la camisa, obligándolo a entrar

En la sala habían un par de sofás mullidos de color blanco con mesillas de arce a los lados; mas al fondo, una mesa de comedor de madera de olmo; y una vitrina hecha con la misma madera con platos de porcelana. A la derecha del comedor había un marco sin puerta que seguramente daba paso a la cocina que, de lejos parecía tener los mismos tonos de la sala. Al lado de la entrada a la cocina había una puerta que parecía estar bien cerrada y más al fondo, las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba de la casa

Con un suspiro Ciro se dejó caer en uno de los sofás blancos

- Vamos, siéntate -

Receloso aceptó, manteniendo una distancia prudente y preparado, por si llegaba a ser necesario usar su única arma disponible, la daga azul. Ciro se inclinó, colocando una seriedad muy profunda, observó al Douraji con una mirada penetrante, sin decir nada

Una tercera persona entró en la sala, viniendo de la habitación sin puerta, interrumpiendo sus palabras cuando vio al desconocido

- Makisotu Douraji - le llamó colocando una mirada igual a la de Ciro

Tenía mucho parecido con el otro. "_Su hermana_" del mismo cabello negro y ojos azules intensos. Su cabellera negra le caía por los hombros junto a un vestido blanco de corte tubo que le rozaba las rodillas, con unos tacones del mismo color y un ceñido cinturón negro

- Te dije que no lo trajeras, y como siempre, haces lo que quieres -

- Carolyne, necesitábamos por lo menos otra persona -

- ¿Para qué necesitan a otra persona? -

- Necesitamos regresar a Deling -

- ¿Regresar? ¿Para qué? -

- Necesitamos respuestas -

- Si van a ocultarme cosas, no tengo por qué ayudarlos -

- Conozco a los de tu tipo, ocultando más cosas de las que aparentan - reprochó Carolyne cruzándose de brazos con un cosquilleo en sus manos

- Calma, calma - dijo Ciro al ver la tensión y las ganas asesinas de su hermana, obligándola a sentarse junto a él -. Al igual que nosotros, necesita ir a Deling. Quieres respuestas y las tendrás en su momento, sólo debes confiar en nosotros y a cambio te ayudaremos en Deling sea el motivo que sea -

- No van a poder ayudarme en Deling - "_Nadie más aparte de mi es rival para esos dos. Nadie puede ayudarme_" - Pero si con certeza podemos entrar a la ciudad, los acompañaré -

- Mejor actitud no podía esperar de ti, Comandante Douraji -

- Ex comandante Douraji, sólo soy un SeeD, o eso creo -

- ¿Así que Leonhart ha regresado? -

- Si, así es. Ha regresado. ¿Por qué no le solicitan su ayuda en vez de la mía? -

- Mientras menos estén involucrados, mejor -

- Ya veo. De ser así… Aceptaré - Maki inhaló y exhaló con profundidad - ¿Cuándo partimos? -

- Esa es la actitud que esperaba de alguien como usted, señor Douraji -

- Llámame Maki, no hace falta tanta formalidad - "_Es como estar de nuevo junto a 'Lady Ophelia'_"

- Bien, Maki. Aún debemos ajustar unos detalles a nuestro plan, pero como bien sabrá la única entrada son las cañerías que van a las afueras de la ciudad -

- Será un problema, ya las tienen vigiladas -

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? -

- Alguien del jardín me lo contó -

- Eso nos complicará más la situación. Aún tenemos otra entrada, sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a usarla pero es nuestra única posibilidad -

- Las vías del tren - completó Maki

- Correcto. Pero si no queremos levantar sospechas, deben ser las que van desde el jardín de Galbadia a Deling. No queremos delatar tan pronto nuestra posición -

- Si, Calway anda buscándolos. Corren los rumores de que ustedes fueron quienes saquearan su oficina y de que formaron parte del asesinato de Alexander y que por eso mismo huyeron -

- Había algo muy importante guardado en su estudio, pero él se negó a dejarnos entrar aun cuando nos conocía desde hace mucho - explicó Ciro - Lo último es una mentira. La lealtad de Amine, Carolyne y la mía está completamente hacia a Alexander -

- Jamás dije que pensara igual que aquellos, es evidente que fue asesinado por estos nuevos soldados, sólo un idiota ignorante creería que alguno de ustedes es el culpable. Se nota a primera vista que inclusive después de morir, ustedes siguen teniendo una fe ciega hacia Alexander que hasta da risa - sonrió fanfarronamente, disimulando una buena carcajada

- Siempre fue así, desde antes que comenzáramos a trabajar para el - añadió Ciro ignorando la última parte

- A todas estas, ¿dónde está su asistente? -

- Sin salir de su habitación desde que llegáramos a Timber. Sigue devastada por su muerte - respondió Carolyne irritada ante la dificultad de su hermano para contestar - Y deja de seguir lamentándote por ella. Alexander cavó su propia tumba esa noche -

- Ya veo - interrumpió Maki - ¿Pueden contarme exactamente lo que ocurrió? -

- Alexander nos había dado libre la noche, dijo _"considerando lo mucho que han trabajado y como siempre con la eficiencia y eficacia que espero de ustedes, se merecen un pequeño descanso al igual que yo"_ -

"_Se suponía que nos reuniríamos en el Bar Brax, pero él se quedó atrás. Lo consideramos algo común considerando lo difícil que teníamos las cosas en la oficina con los asesinatos y las rebeliones de los soldados de Hammer, así que nos marchamos"_

"_No fue sino hasta después de una hora cuando nos fijamos que iba tarde y como siempre Crust preocupada por él, le llamó a su móvil, pero jamás respondió. Preocupada, prácticamente nos arrastró con ella a regresar a la oficina y fue cuando encontramos su cuerpo junto con la carta de Alexander de la que todos hablan"_

"_La policía sospechaba de nosotros porque siempre estuvieron seguros y confiados de su seguridad teniendo a Crust, Carolyne, Seth y a mí para protegerle las espaldas"_

"_Esa noche en prisión me hizo comprender que las intenciones de Alexander eran hacernos a un lado para dejarle el camino abierto al asesino para averiguar sus motivos y si lograba asesinarle, pagar de alguna manera su último gran error."_

- "_Me estoy pareciendo a mi padre_" - dijo una cuarta voz que se asomaba por el marco de la sala

Una Crust de aspecto lúgubre se asomó, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul copenhage con unas zapatillas y un cinturón blanco. Se notaba su gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas, sus ojos azules estaban rojos de tanto llorar, casi tan rojos como su cabello carmesí

- Eso me dijo en algún momento. No le creí, ni mucho menos ahora. Jamás fue como su padre -

- Esa es mi chica, defendiendo a su jefe - "_Del que sigue enamorada_" Sus celos seguían en aumento aunque ella se lo explicara enésimas veces y con el tiempo, había aprendido a disimular su ira "_Lastima que no pude volver a tener la oportunidad de apagarle un ojo_"

- Bien. Makisotu Douraji, si quieres acompañarnos a Deling, debes ser sincero con nosotros. No podemos confiar en cualquier persona que se nos acerque. Disculpa la desconfianza, pero debes contarnos todo -

- No veo la necesidad de soltar toda mi historia si ustedes tampoco lo van a hacer -

- Si ese es el caso, mucho me temo que no debemos unir fuerzas y lo que es peor para ti, no podrás salir de aquí -

- Ya veo. De ser así veamos si eso es cierto -

En fracciones de segundo había desenfundado su única arma, la que tenía preparada para sacar si se presentaba un inconveniente como ese. A su vez Crust había retrocedido, pero Ciro y Carolyne por su parte también se pusieron a la defensiva. _"Siempre estuvieron preparados"_

Ciro no dejaba de apuntar con una pistola y su hermana cargaba un tubo dorado de unos veinte centímetros más abultado en los extremos, parecía dudar pero tampoco dispuesta a que algo malo le ocurriera, no sólo a ella sino a sus compañeros

Aprovechando la tensión del momento, Maki comenzaba a evaluar sus posibles opciones, en algunas terminaba gravemente herido y en muchas otras, muerto

- Quizás esto te ayude a decidirte - dijo Carolyne, y agitando el tubo dorado, este se extendió hasta alcanzar la altura de la muchacha y desde el extremo que le apuntaba salió una cuchilla de cinco picos

Sus posibilidades de salir vivo se volvieron a reducir, maldijo a sus hermanos, en especial a Fubuki porque estaba seguro de que la idea de desarmarle fuera suya, y a si mismo por dejar que su curiosidad le ganara y seguir a Ciro Trevant

- Vamos a calmarnos todos y vamos a bajar las armas, especialmente usted, Maki. Deje de seguir pensando en posibles maneras de poder escapar de aquí, porque antes de que pueda dar un paso fuera de esta habitación… Yo habré disparado y mi hermana lo habrá empalado con su alabarda. Sé que es capaz de hacerlo, la he visto -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


End file.
